Loop and Twirl
by CrimsonRed40
Summary: Marlene Gilbert was average, painfully so. She really didn't appreciate being kidnapped by yet another man after her beautiful twin sister. And she really didn't appreciate not knowing about vampires till one flashed his pearly whites at her. Nor did she enjoy being the object of his affection...Okay, she may be lying a bit on the last one. ElijahxOC
1. Meet Marley, She's Odd

A/N: re-edited, tell me what you think:)

-.-

Marlene Gilbert stood by her sisters side, an anxious expression on her face. "I hate parties." She mumbles as her sister checks her hair for her. "Are you sure you won't come?"

"Positive Marley. Just go! Have fun for once." Elena pushes Marley out the bathroom door. "Find a hot guy and make out with him."

Marley shoots her sister a dirty look, to which Elena laughs at. "I never have fun at these stupid events, Caroline's the one making me go!" Marley states dramatically as she grabs her purse.

Elena rolls her eyes at her twin. "And that's why you're a good friend."

"And you're a terrible one." Marley finishes before sticking her tongue at her sister. "Bye Loser!"

Elena just laughs as her Sister leaves the house. He ignored the pang of worry in her stomach. Damon would be with her, she'd be safe.

Marley really loathed parties, and masquerades were just cheesy. One could wonder why she was friends with Caroline Forbes, AKA, Event-Lover/Planner of Mystic Falls.

Marley is halfway to the door when she gets a text from Damon.

-**_Where art thou?-_**

Marley rolls her eyes at this, sending a quick text back as she opens the door, only to freeze.

Damon grins devilishly at her shocked expression.

"Damon...What are you doing in my driveway?" Marley asks in a flat tone, ignoring her own pounding heart.

"Just wanted to make sure you didn't chicken out on me." He states before opening his cars passenger door.

Marley hesitates a moment, before climbing inside. She knows she's going to regret this later, but she really doesn't see any other way out without seeming ridiculous. You just didn't argue with Damon, he'd do his version of puppy eyes...Giant, blue, puppy eyes.

"Where's Bonnie?" Marley asks about her previous ride, bitting her gums in anxiousness.

"She couldn't make it, besides, I knew you'd find me to be much better company." He flirts, but Marley refuses to blush like she usually does, instead she settles for a glare, mustering her courage. "Why do you always do this?" She asks, trying to keep her voice as steady as possible.

Damon looks away from the road for a moment to stare at her. "Do what?"

"This! Lead me on, flirt with me, play with my feelings when we all know you don't return them!" Marley could feel her heart pounding from the adrenaline rushing through her body, she had to pull through. No backing out now.

"I don't-"

"Damon." Marley cuts off, knowing she probably seemed a little like a girl PMSing. "Do you actually like me?"

"Yes-!"

"And not in just the friendly way!"

"..."

"Do you like Elena?" This comes out as a whisper, one that sounded pitiful to Marley.

Damon doesn't answer, and that's an answer enough for Marley

Marley doesn't know why she's so disappointed, when she had known it all along. "Please don't lead me on then. It only worsens your chance with Elena." She says, her voice surprisingly emotionless.

The rest of the drive is silent, Damon seems to be in deep thought, and Marley is simply trying to calm her torrent of emotions down.

Maybe she was just petty, but she didn't like being toyed with like that.

When the car stops, Marley rushes to open the door and hops out.

"Marley listen, I'm s-"

"Save it." Marley mumbles before strapping on her mask and fleeing from him.

The party was incredibly tiring in Marley's eyes. Dodging Damon while simultaneously dodging a concerned Caroline? Not easy. And then Marley notices a familiar head of dark hair.

"Elena?" Marley calls out, poking the girl in the shoulder.

"Oh, hey Mars." She greets with a smile.

"What are you doing here? I thought you decided to stay home." Marley asks in confusion. Elena shrugs. "Just change my mind...Well I have to go, Stefan is calling." She states jokingly before disappearing.

Marley frowns as her Sister disappears. She'd never seen that dress before... Odd.

-.-

The night ended quietly for Marley. Boring, actually. Well, in her eyes anyways.

"Jeremy is taking Bonnie home." She states as she walks side by side with Elena. "Figured I should stay out of that ordeal."

Elena smiles at this. "Bonnie and Jeremy?" She asks doubtfully.

Marley shrugs. "Hey, anything is possible." Except Damon actually liking her when Elena was around. Agh! No, she couldn't think like that.

Elena laughs at this. Marley sighs quietly at the sound. Elena was gorgeous, smart, and had that great, sweet personality no one could hate. Marley on the other hand? Well, lets just say they definitely weren't identical twins. Marley found herself constantly being awkward around others and she really couldn't help it. Her version of a giggle was a snort, Marley really blamed her Dad for that one.

It was no wonder why Damon would fall for Elena over her. Ugh! Bad Marley! Bad!

"Is everything okay Mars?" Elena asks in concern, obviously catching her widening grimace.

Marley just smiles sadly, she could never hate her, they were family, and if Marley were Cinderella, Elena was definitely no step-Sister . "It's nothin-" but a hot flash of pain on the back of her head stops her, and Elena lets out a muffled scream. Marley just falls into unconsciousness.

-.-

Marley awoke with a start, hand clutching over her heart as she sits up.

Where is she? The room is empty, and she's on the bed alone. She remains quiet, trying, and failing, to hear anything. She all but stumbles out of the old bed, taking in the ruined room around her.

She'd been kidnapped.

Taking this knowledge in, Marley's heart sinks. The urge to curl up and cry taking over. This was like Taken, except without an awesome special ops Father. No, her Father wouldn't be coming to get her...Marley shook her head at the depressing thoughts. Speaking of family...

Elena. Where's Elena?!

Marley pushes her tears back, and musters her courage, she has to seek out the eldest twin. She could do this, she was a Gryffindor at heart (or so the online quizzes would tell her). She nods to herself determinedly, and tries the door handle, and is surprise to find out it isn't locked. She then maneuvers out of the rustic hallway and finds herself at the exit of the mansion.

She lets out a sigh of relief, but realizes she can't leave without her sister in tow. The girl nearly groans to herself, and walks as quietly as possible down the stairs, which isn't easy considering it creaks with her every move. She takes a moment to eye her surroundings.

And then has to shove her hand in her mouth to stop from screaming bloody murder.

And she means this literally, as a man is impaled to the side of the room by... A broken coat hanger?! If she had had anything in stomach, Marley was sure she would've thrown it up by now. "What. The. Fudge." She whispers in horror.

She, now breathing erratically, barely touches the coat hanger with her hand. She frowns, getting closer to get a better look of the Man. What was frown with his veins? They were... All black.

Then dark eyes flash open. Which is kind of impossible because he's kind of dead..

Which is why Marley is in complete shock as the impaled (**dead**!) man looks at the large piece of wood as though its a mere nuisance. The (**DEAD**!) man then proceeds to pull it out of him like its a toothpick or, or something that's NOT a giant coat hanger jabbed in his chest.

And then, calmly, he cracks his neck. Like that's all one needs to rejuvenate oneself after waking up from the dead. He turns his attention to her, dark eyes narrowing dangerously.

Marley didn't bother to try and hide her horrified scream this time as the man walks calmly over to her. She makes her numb legs back away as fast as she can.

"Miss Marlene Gilbert I suppose?" He asks with an odd, sophisticated accent, stopping right in front of her.

"Umm, maybe?" Marley squeaks, quite frankly freaked that this man, who had looked like a corpse a minute ago, was now talking with her, handsome (too handsome for a zombie) features set back into place.

"Right then Miss Gilbert. I apologize about my current state of being. It seems as though your friends have made quite a mess of things." And for that they shall pay. He didn't say it, but the dangerous glint in his eyes did. "My name is Elijah Mikaelson, pleasure."

Marley just stares at him with her jaw dropped like an idiot. Causing the side of his lip to twitch in irritation. "How did you-? I mean you had a coat hanger stabbed into you it's-! It's not possible that you can live!" She blurts, her mind racing circles.

Elijah raises his eyebrows at this, slight amusement taking over his previous annoyance. "It seems as though someone is out of the loop."

What? He'd better explain that or she'd have a fit. "What's that supposed to mean? How do you know me? Who kidnapped me? How on earth are you still alive?!" She figured she was probably being annoying with the questions. She didn't care. "And where the fudge is my sister?!"

She didn't expect him to answer with anything, especially not with actual answers. Heck! She hadn't even understood what she'd said! "You were kidnapped by two fools who wished to redeem themselves. I heard of you because I was informed of both you and your sister. Your sister, well, she's been rescued. In the heat of things they seem to have forgotten about you." His dark eyes watch her with slight curiosity. Marley tries hard to hide the pang of hurt his last words leave. She quickly turns to change the subject. "So...Are you a zombie or what?"

He looks a cross between appalled and shocked. "Don't be ridiculous, theres no such thing. I still live after that because I am an original vampire." He states proudly.

Ohhh-wait, what? Did he just bash one fictional creature while claiming to be another? And a vampire no less?! Marley does the darnedest thing. She bursts out laughing.

-.-

A/N: Yo! Call me Red! Tell me your thoughts, comments, criticism is also welcome (makes me a better writer!) thanks for reading!


	2. He's No Edward!

A/N: All these chapters tree being re-edited as you can probably tell. But anyways, welcome to chapter 2!

-.-

All Elijah could do was stare as Marlene laughs uncontrollably. He couldn't believe that this incompetent, puny little blond had the guile to laugh at him. Even after seeing him pull a large piece of wood from his heart.

He allows himself to not break her neck in two, as he prides himself in being one who didn't act rashly. Not to mention this was the Doppleganger's sister, which could mean leverage.

Still the girl needed to be put in her place.

Her laughter is cut off midway as Elijah, quick as lightening, shoves her against the wall, allowing his true self to surface, fangs and all. "Mind your place Miss Gilbert." He hisses, watching as her light, oddly warm, brown eyes go wider.

He expects a horrified scream as she has done before. Or at least some tears. No one could expect what comes next.

"Whoa..." And then her eyes get an appreciative gleam in them. "That is so...Awesome! Holy crap you're eyes are creepy as all get out!"

... Elijah could honestly admit this was the first time in years that a woman had caught him by surprise with no less than her words, and this was a mere child as well. "How can you add creepy and awesome as if the same sentiment?" He finally decides to ask, and genuinely wanting to know.

"Erm, dunno...Can I see your teeth again?" The wild haired girl asks, before innocently demonstrating by opening her own mouth and pointing at where his sharp ones would be.

What was with this girl?! Elijah just stares at her, before deciding that she would obviously be a vampire fanatic. Willing to hook up with any vamp (especially Originals) just because it was their fantasy.

He did quite blame those horrid novels for girls mindset these days. He was the predator, and the prey was not to willingly sit there and smile at him. No, where was the fun in that?

"Um, I know you're trying to make me really scared and stuff right now, but could you maybe let go of me? I don't enjoy being choked." Marlene tells him, deciding to be all snarky. This threw out the vampire fanatic idea, as most would love the lack of distance.

It's then that Elijah notices that he can literally see the blood pulsing erratically through her veins. So she was scared. Good. With this accomplished, Elijah drops her unceremoniously on the ground.

"Ack!" She groans while rubbing her neck, shooting him a nasty glare. "So you want to stick your teeth into my sister. Well, cool vampire or not. I won't let you."

This surprises him again, and then causes him to chuckle in amusement. This little twit of a girl? Big doe eyes killing something like him? It was quite comical. And yet she says this anyways. "I am one of the strongest vampires ever to walk the earth, and you, a mere human girl, think to stop me?" No one would ever stop him from getting what he wants. Well, aside from one individual he'd see in ashes.

Still the small thing holds her head up high. "Yes." She states sharply. "I'll warn her-"

"-She already knows of vampires." Elijah cuts her off, watching as her face discloses nothing. Which would've put him off, if it weren't for the fact that her large eyes revealed everything. Like a gateway to her soul... Elijah would bet his eternal life that she had never gotten away with a lie.

"Well then." Is all she can say in a clipped tone, looking thoroughly put off. "Well you must decide what you're going to do now Mr. Cullen. Kill me or leave me." She states while crossing her arms.

She must've realized she was in a life or death situation. Good, the girl had at least some form of self-preservation. Well, at least some knowledge that she could die at any moment in his presence.

Elijah allows a small smirk to form on his mouth. "What to do indeed..." She bites the side of her mouth with unbidden anxiety, and in that moment she looks a lot like Bambi. Big eyed and reeking of an innocent trying to be brave. In that moment Elijah made his decision.

"Come along Miss Gilbert. I have business to attend to."

Because, while he knew no living creature to be truly innocent, she looked the part. And he'd rather avoid killing innocents if he could help it.

-.-

"Do you sparkle?"

"Why, do tell, would I sparkle?" Elijah looks thoroughly confused with this question.

"Can you hunt stuff other than humans? Like deer?" Marley diverts his question, as she thought her response would only embarrass herself.

Tiny, almost unnoticeable twitch of the mouth. "I suppose. Sometimes I feel as though my prey be deer, at least on some aspects." He turns over to eye her pointedly.

Marley tilts her head to the side. What was that supposed to mean? "So you can't be killed? What if you're beheaded?" Marley found it hard to believe someone, or rather, thing, could survive a beheading. "Would you run around aimlessly like a chicken does?" Poor chicken, he didn't deserve that kind of treatment...

"Enough with the questions Miss Gilbert, or I'll be forced to go to other means to achieve my peace." Elijah tells her with slight irritation.

"That sounds a lot like a threat." Marley states airily. Though one more look from Elijah shuts up her. Marley wanted a lot of things at the moment. For one, to know much more about a creature she once thought to be mythical. Though she doubted Elijah could take anymore of her incessant questions. Two, she wanted to punch her sister in the face for not telling her. She had yet to know if anyone else close to her knew about vampires, but when she found out, that list of punch-able people could go way up. Three, she wanted to know why Elijah kept doing that thing with his mouth. The quirky little upturns at the side he had when she said something odd. Like he was too good for a real smile, or at the very least a smirk. It was annoying her. She literally had to bite her tongue to stop from saying anything. They had only been in the car for a twenty minutes too.

Suddenly Elijah turns over to give her a sharp stare. "What are you doing?" He asks, his voice slightly alarmed tone.

"What? Nothing!" Marley states, raising her hands up in a surrendering motion at his sudden fierceness.

Brown eyes meet hungered dark ones, ones that make Marley very uneasy, and she vaguely wonders why he isn't looking at the frigging road. "You are biting your tongue, stop it."

What? Okay, now she was baffled. "Why?"

"Miss Gilbert, I have not had a meal in quite a while and I am sure you are aware of what my diet consists of." He states with that 'cog stuck up my butt' attitude.

"Erm, yeah I-ohhhh I was bleeding! Gotcha." Marley states while winking like a little cool person, which causes Elijah to look upwards, as though asking the heavens why she had to be the one left behind.

Marley wasn't offended by this, heck! This guy had had her kidnapped just to get to Elena! She wasn't exactly enjoying his company either...Well, beside from the fact that he was a vampire and that was totally frigging awesome... And he had a pretty cool accent, and nice hair. Boy, the books did not lie when they said vamps were gorgeous. Then something catches her attention.

"Marley."

Elijah looks over. "Pardon?"

"It's Marley, not 'Miss Gilbert,' you make me sound like my Mom..." Marley quiets down after this, and she knows Elijah has noticed. She ignores him, choosing to look out the window instead.

Mom... Marley sighs sadly.

"Marlene it is then." Elijah states with a quirk.

"No, Marley. I hate the name Marlene." Marley makes a disgusted noise at the sound of it. "Makes me sound like an old maid."

"I do believe I told you to be quiet Marlene." He says it sharply, no room for argument. Which Marley wasn't planning on doing, seeing as he looked so very close to snapping her neck like he'd promised.

She may be willing to push the boundaries a bit (probably out of sheer stupidity), but she wasn't suicidal.

Then again, she wasn't cowering or screaming bloody murder like any normal person would at seeing a vampire... So maybe she was suicidal.

'_Nah, I love chocolate and Supernatural far too much to give it up just to die and have eternal peace.' _She thinks while straightening up her (now partially destroyed) black dress.

-.-

They had searched everywhere for her. Literally, everywhere.

Once Elena had been rescued, she had assured them that the kidnappers had not taken her sister. Now she was wishing she had thought that idea through a little bit more. She was so caught in the 'being kidnapped and used for an Original' that she hasn't paid more attention.

She should've seen through the fact that Damon said she was the only one that they wanted. That they had no use for Mars.

She should've seen through her own petty fear. Fear of being found by this Niklaus, fear of death...

And so she had no one but herself to blame when Marley remained missing.

Damon had reluctantly brought up the most horrid of thoughts, that the initial kidnapper had had her for-for his meal. And Elena was absolutely terrified that he might be right.

Still, she blamed herself, she blamed herself for leaving Mars behind, because if she didn't, than that meant that Damon's idea was closer to becoming true, and Marley had no chance of being alive.

Elena blamed herself, hoping beyond hopes that she hadn't become a vampires snack.

So, she was absolutely overjoyed when Rose walked into the Salvatore household, with one thing to say. "I think I know where your sister is." This was followed by an "if she's still alive, that is" but Elena ignored that part.

Needless to say, Rose was immediately forgiven of all previous sins, because she fueled the hope.

-.-

"So what's it like being a Warlock?" Marley asks curiously as she and Luca wait on Elijah and Jonas to finish whatever they were doing.

Luca didn't seem to mind the questions that much, just as long as he got his own answered in return. "Eh, just like any other person feels I suppose. Well, one that can set things on fire with their mind." He may have been showing off a little as he allows small flames to appear in the palm of his hands. Marley didn't mind this one bit, and even cooed like a child as he did so.

"So, what about you? Why's Elijah keeping you around?" Lucas questions casually, slight concern over the innocent Blond's fate.

"Good question, unfortunately one that I can't answer." Marley says with a shrug, before wondering what on earth the ancient vamp could want from an average teenager like her. "Maybe it has something to do with me being Elena's twin."

Luca shrugs indifferently, as though this answer was very plausible. "Probably, although I don't really think someone as powerful as him would need leverage..."

It's Marley's turn again to shrug. "I know it can't be the company...All I've been doing so far is big him nonstop with questions..." Marley has the decency to look sheepish at this. Luca chuckles at this, before showing off another magic trick.

"Marlene." Elijah calls as he enters the room, the older Warlock following behind him. "I'm leaving you here for a bit." He then proceeds to walk over to her place on the barstool, and snag her silver charm bracelet off.

"Hey! A friend gave me that!" Marley complains, thinking about Damon's electric blue eyes as he gave it to her. Damon...Marley frowns, blocking him out. The last thing she needed in this hostage situation was more drama.

Elijah doesn't bother this with a reply, and Marley nearly has a heart attack as his hand gently, but firmly, takes her chin, lifting it upwards till she staring him eye to eye.

"You are not to leave this building till I say so." He orders. He drops her chin, and Marley can breath again. How'd he do that?! "I'll see you in a while Marlene. Jonas, Luca." Elijah nods respectfully, before disappearing.

Marley sighs quietly, before realizing something. "IT'S **MARLEY**!"

Stupid, proper, stuck up, blood-sucking, h-

"Well, since your stuck here, I might as well make another place at the dinner table." Jonas states politely, knocking Marley out of her mental cursing. Huh, this could possibly be one of the best kidnapper situations out there.

"Alright, show me another one!" Marley orders eagerly, wanting to forget what had just happened, and how her cheeks burn from his touch.

It must be a vampire thing... Marley thinks, or rather, hopes.

Luca nods, a knowing look in his eyes as he turns the water in his glass to ice.

-.-

A/N: Comments? Concerns? Reviews?:D


	3. Immune to Bossiness?

A/N: Red here! Welcome to Chapter 3!

-.-

Marley honestly doesn't know what they're thinking. But the Martins seem to completely trust her not to try and make a run for it.

She played along, having a pleasant dinner and showering. Luca handed her a pair of clothes. He seemed oddly hesitant when she asked who they belonged to (her all-knowing intuition leaning towards ex-girlfriend, and Marley would know, she was good at reading people).

As night falls, both Luca and his Father seem to simply abandon her on the couch in favor of sleep. Not that she minded, of course.

She waited a few minutes, and while she'd like to say that it was because she was being cautious, she mostly just she wanted to watch the rest of Pretty Little Liars. Once she was sure the two were in bed for good, Marley started to sneak (like a ninja) to the door. Opening it as gently as possible, the blonde slips out.

Marley releases a breath she didn't know she was holding, that had been...Surprisingly easy. She races down to the sidewalk. She's aware that she's only in pajamas, and completely shoeless, but she doubts anyone will care once she tells them she's been kidnapped.

Without a second thought Marley races down the street towards the blue phone at the corner. Using the coins she snitched from Jonas's drawers.

She couldn't remember anyone's number at the moment, and she shifts through everyone's faces till she comes across one.

Damon...

Ugh! curse her luck! She would just happen to remember only his! Darn her stupid school-girl infatuation... For a moment she contemplates just heading back to the Martins place, but then the whole 'evil vamp that wants to eat me' thing stopped her... She begrudgingly dials his number from heart. It's rings three times before he answers.

**_"Hello?"_**

Marley almost cries with relief at the sound of his voice. "Damon?!" She can't help the slight cracking in her tone.

**_"Mars? Are you alright? Where are you?"_**

"I'm-" But all she can afford is a squeak as the breath is knocked out of her.

And there, in all his vampiric glory, stands Elijah. One hand easily holding her against the wall, and the other on the phone.

**_"Mars? Marley?!" _**Damon's voice calls out, before Elijah shoves it in its place.

"What did you tell him?" Elijah hisses, jaw clenched in withheld anger. Marley simply shakes her head, muted by fear. Too close, he was too close.

"Marlene." Elijah sucks in sharply, eyes narrowing. "Are you on vervain?"

Marley was scared out of her wits to be frank. "Vervain? What?!" Marley shakes her head, he was too close, this is what would happen right before any good vampire would devour its meal. Gosh she needed to stop watching old vampire movies!

Elijah sighs slowly, as though something is a bother to him, before snatching her wrist, causing her to struggle futilely. "This, is going to sting." He tells her, more informative about it than anything else.

Marley just gives him a confused look as he brings her wrist to his mouth.

Wait, he was going to-!

"Ah! No!" Marley squeaks as his fangs sink into her wrist. This was it, he was going to kill her... For some reason Marley was surprised that he would kill her, and she berated herself for feeling so. Of course he would! This wasn't some romance novel! He was a crazy Vampire and she was the prey, simple as that. And now, she was the dead prey. She shuts her eyes, the overwhelming sensation of blood being drawn to her wound makes her stomach clench.

And then, it ends as swiftly as it started. He stares at her, and she tries to calm her breathing, not able to look anywhere but her bleeding wrist. Oh gosh...The blood... She presses herself up as much as possible against the brick wall.

"Marlene, you disobeyed a direct order." Elijah states the obvious with frustration. "And you're not on vervain, how?!"

Marley, despite her fear, felt a twinge of anger at this. This Nutjob had just bitten her! He'd bitten her! "Hey! Y-you might be able to kill me in... in an instant! But that does not make you the boss of me!"

Elijah just lets out a grunt of frustration, before catching her chin with his hand once more. Marley groans, she'd been unprepared the first time, now all she wanted to do was kick him where it counted most. "Marlene, take the phone, in your hand." He orders while staring into her eyes intensely.

She would've rather been looking anywhere but at those dark eyes, they scared her.

"Now." He says in a more forceful tone.

Marley debates her options. The fear was strong, but then, her anger was stronger. Anger at Elijah, at Elena, at Damon...Was she PMSing? "Psh, kill yourself." Marley braves. Heck, if she was going to die she was not going down like a whimpering damsel.

Elijah sucks in a deep breath of air, before gaining his cool. His eyes narrow speculatively at her. "Immune, how...Interesting."

"Immune?! What's that supposed to mean?!" Marley questions shakily. "I don't know what you're talking about. But you can't just go around biting people!"

Elijah seems to contemplate this for a moment, before grabbing her forearm and practically dragging her back to the Martins. "We're going to have a chat with Jonas. He should be able to find out what makes you immune."

"IMMUNE TO WHAT?!" Marley wails, thoroughly confused/scared/shocked/angry as to what had just happened. This man was so freaking cryptic.

-.-

Damon clenches his jaw as the line goes dead.

"Damon, who was that?!" Elena asks anxiously, biting her nails.

"...It's Marley." Damon murmurs, before crashing his fist into a nearby wall.

Elena gives a startled gasp at his outburst. "What?! What did she say Damon?!"

Damon doesn't answer. He was such an idiot! Marley was out there with-with that man! Who knew what he was doing to her?! "Nothing, he got to her before she could..." Damon growls, before finding something else to crash his fist into.

Elena just cries silent tears, tears of relief because Marley really was alive, and also tears of dread as that maniac now had her sister. Stefan is instantly there, holding her close for comfort.

Why? Why Marley? Why the girl who was the most vulnerable? She'd break, this Damon knew. Marley wasn't strong enough to handle this truth, and to be within the arms of the enemy? She knew nothing about vampires.

He should be out there now, staking Elijah and getting that idiot little blonde everyone loved back. And yet all Damon could do was destroy his living room furniture.

And the worst was that he could only blame himself.

-.-

Marley sat numbly as Luca rewrapped her bitten arm. She tried hard to ignore Jonas staring at her every move, though Elijah's stare was a lot harder to avoid. It was morning by now, and they'd been through several tiring witchy tests. All of which amounted to nothing.

"She's definitely human...That much is certain." Jonas states. "I've never heard of a human being immune to a vampires compel, especially an Original vampire...But I'll hit the books."

Elijah nods. "Better get to it Jonas. The faster we know what we're dealing with the better."

"Geez, I'm not a science project you guys!" Marley says in frustration, shooting Elijah the nastiest glare she could muster.

Elijah does the weird twitch at the side of lip. "Certainly not, since you seem to be breaking laws made thousands of years ago. I'd say you're more of a ground breaking discovery."

Marley sticks her tongue out at him, not caring in the least that she looks like a spoiled child, or that he might kill her for it... No, no she was sure he wouldn't kill her. She didn't know why, or maybe she did, but she was oddly somewhat comfortable with him.

"Until then, I'm afraid we're going to have to put you under constant watch." Elijah says, and if Marley didn't know any better she'd say there was a tinge of amusement in his tone.

"Come along Marlene. Jonas, call me as soon as you find something." Elijah says while standing and nothing for Marley.

Marley just groans. "I am SO done with this crap!" But she follows anyways. No use making the vamp mad at her again, she shiver, that had been a scary experience.

She was half asleep by the time she got in the passengers seat. However, this wouldn't stop her from being chatty. "Where are we going?" She asks in a tired voice.

Elijah doesn't answer, which does more to piss Marley off. "Hey! Just because I'm not some super saiyan vamp doesn't mean I'm not worthy of your precious words!" She bursts, starting in her tired grumpy stage.

Elijah turns to face her briefly. "Marlene, close your eyes and go to sleep." He tells her sternly.

"Screw you." Grumpy Marley hisses. "I hate you! I wanna go home! I wanna see my family again!" She wails, feeling a temper tantrum coming on.

Elijah's jaw clenches, and he barely murmurs. "As do I." But Marley is too tired to know her boundaries.

"You have family too?" She was suddenly curious, eyes half-laden. "Where are they?"

"Dead." He answers sharply, eyes flashing dangerously and jaw clenched.

"Oh..." Marley frowns, she was a true idiot, and she mentally slapped herself for her big mouth. "I'm sorry for.." What was she sorry for? Certainly not sorry for their deaths, she didn't even know them. But the affect they had on Elijah all of a sudden...It was obvious he'd loved them very much... "For bringing them up. I'm sorry."

Elijah remains silent, his hands tight on the steering wheel.

Marley sighs, before letting her head rest against the seat an getting into a comfortable position. The last thing she sees is his eyes staring unfocused onto the road, as though plagued by some past ghosts.

Marley vaguely wonders if there's more to him than just smart aleck remarks and blood thirst.

Maybe, maybe he wasn't just a crazed lunatic.

-.-

Elijah's shocked, exasperated, baffled, and amazed. To have all these emotions spawn from a puny little girl? It's new for him. Sure, there's Katerina, but even in her human state she had been resourceful and manipulative.

Marlene? She was just a silly, bratty teen who couldn't possibly contemplate the position she was in. Or at least, that's what he had thought. Sure, she can be impossibly annoying, even when he terrifies her. He figured her incessant talking and refusal to admit she was in a danger was a defense mechanism of sorts. But then...

"I'm sorry for." Her usually carefree brown eyes had seemed to seriously contemplate what she would say next, as though finding the right words for her kidnapper and terrorizer was of great import. "For bringing them up. I'm sorry." She had stated softly, and Elijah instantly knew that she was nothing, if not sincere in that moment.

He didn't understand it, and what he didn't understand he analyzed until he did. He'd find out what made Marlene Gilbert tick, what made her react differently, and not just to his compel either.

But for now, he'd let the small thing sleep. Because for once, he found peaceful in her presence.

Elijah knew the peace wouldn't last long, so he reveled in being able to see her without hearing her obnoxious voice. Because he knew as soon as she woke she'd be spouting out questions like the odd little woman she was.

Elijah glances to the side, and grimaces. She was drooling ... Fantastic.

-.-

A/N: Hahah, oh Marley! You know you love her Elijah!;)


	4. Back Home?

A/N: Hi again! Welcome to another crazy chapter of L&T!

-.-

Marley woke up to the gentle prodding of Elijah flicking her in the nose.

Marley grunts stubbornly before turning to the other side to avoid him.

"Wake up, now." He orders with little patience, before flicking her again, this time on the back of the head.

"Owee! Elijah!" Marley whines while sitting up, she shoots him a dirty look. Until she sees where they are.

"The Mystic Grille?"

"I assume you know of it then? Good." Elijah states. "Now listen carefully Marlene. I am going to leave you here, in which case you may go home." He cuts through her attempt at a happy dance. "However, I will come back, and I will kill everyone you know if you disappear, so do not get any ideas of running away."

Marley just nods, a wide grin on her face as his threat flies through one ear and out the other. Like she'd ever run from Mystic Falls, from her family and friends? Nah.

"Marlene I need to know that you will cooperate." Elijah tries again, causing Marley to sigh impatiently. "Okay okay! I won't leave Mystic Falls until you've found out all there is to know about my immunity. Pinky promise!" She then proceeds to stick out her pinky, a sober look on her face.

Elijah just raises an eyebrow. "What are you doing?"

"It's a pinky promise! You know, when you twist your pinkies together and make a pack!" Marley explains. "It's unbreakable." She says with solemn seriousness.

"Marlene?"

"Hmm?"

"Get out."

Marley scoffs. "You're so mean sometimes...That's alright, I love you through it all!" She states jokingly, too giddy to care, before opening the car door and, quite literally, skipping inside the Grille.

She wonders vaguely why Elijah would let her go. Was he just sick of her? That would be as good an explanation as any...

Marley spots Matt carrying a tray of drinks. "MATT! I need to borrow your phone!"

-.-

Stefan didn't say anything as he drove her to the boarding house. This, of course, made Marley nervous. Even as he parked everything seemed ominous.

"C'mon Marley." Stefan orders sternly, Marley trailing after him.

When she entered after him, she noticed a few things, one being that everyone present is wearing a concerned expression, two being that all these people probably knew about vampires.

"You're kidding me, right?" Marley asks the group flatly. She doesn't even spare Jeremy or Elena a glance. "You ALL knew about vampires and no one thought to include me?!"

"Marley, we're really sorry, it was for your own protection." Elena says sincerely, and Marley almost forgives her right there and then. But she shakes her head. No, she couldn't let it go that easily. She had to at least get her point across.

So she settled for a twisted scowl instead. "Oh screw you! If you really wanted to protect me you would've told me! So that I had a little bit of warning before a dead guy pulls a frigging coat hanger out of him!" Marley yells, stomping her foot as a sign of true Marley Gilbert anger. "Do any of you have ANY idea as to what I've been through these last couple of days?!"

"She seems Marley enough for me." Caroline finally says, before casually dropping herself on the couch, rather than standing in front of Elena.

Elena looks teary eyed as she advanced forward, only to be stopped by Damon. "Wait." Jeremy stops as well, looking over with a mix of frustration and anger.

Damon eyes Marley like she's a complicated math problem. Marley just glares, crossing her arms. "Marley, where's your bracelet I got you?" He finally asks as Stefan appears beside Elena, giving her a comforting arm as always.

"Damon-" Bonnie starts.

"Elijah took it from me." Marley thinks about it for a second. "He never gave it back!" She gasps, she was totally gonna kill that brat. That bracelet had all her charms on it too!

"Uhuh, and what did he tell you to do?" Damon asks suspiciously, taking a few steps toward her. Marley holds her ground, even though she feels like running. What was with that look he was giving her?

Then she thinks back. "Erm, to stay inside the house...Wait a minute YOU'RE CHANGING THE SUBJECT!" Marley yells. "I'm mad at you guys! I hate you all!"

"Oh stop with the temper tantrum Mars." Damon scoffs, suddenly right in front of her. "Did Elijah tell you to, in anyway, harm Elena or anyone else?"

Marley's jaw drops, he thought she would have even listened to him if he had asked?! "Damon Salvatore, are you insinuating that I would, in anyway shape or form, put my family or friends in danger?" He doesn't answer.

-**_WHAP_**-

Cue horrified gasps.

"Damon..." Elena calls out in concern.

"I come home from being KIDNAPPED by a stuck up vampire who like to bite people for no apparent reason, and you're afraid I'm going to hurt someone else? That he's somehow brainwashed me or something?!" Marley spouts out bitterly. "For your information, if Elijah wanted you dead, you all would probably be dead by now! He wouldn't send someone like me to try to kill all of you, and I can't believe you actually think I'd hurt one of you."

Marley takes a moment to breath. She couldn't do this, she was terrible at being confrontational. Usually she'd just laugh it off, forget about it, but she was now hurt. That she wasn't in the know about vampires, that they thought she'd turn against them so easily... Her thoughts then flash to Elijah, that night he had found her trying to call Damon. She then presses to act more like him. Strong, tough, unwilling to give in.

"Marley-!" Jeremy says while taking a step forward, he's stopped by the seething glare Marley shoots him.

"Bonnie, can you take me home?" Marley asks the dark haired girl, who simply nods in understanding, before fetching her keys.

Marley takes one look at the bleeding Damon, clutching his nose, Elena at his side, but looking at me with torn eyes, Jeremy looking about to flip out. "Just so you guys know." she starts in a strictly informative tone. "I officially hate all of you and hope you all burn to death and die...And I actually mean it this time." She does her best Elijah-when-pissed expression, and it must've done the trick too, because they all react to it.

She then follows after Bonnie, thinking she should probably go into Elijah mode more often.

She simply sat in the passengers seat as Bonnie started her car. She tried her best to ignore the pang of betrayal, but did a better job at ridding herself of the guilt of her words. She was being dramatic, but she didn't care, not anymore. After what had all just transpired, Marley would say they deserved a bit of dramatics from her.

-.-

Bonnie explained everything to her on the way back. About the Salvatore's being vamps, her being a witch, and how this all started a whole freaking year ago.

To say that Marley was beyond pissed would've been an understatement. But she was a little relieved too, to know that Damon hadn't really thought she'd betray them. No, he'd suspected something called 'compel' which would force her into submission no matter what. Bonnie had also calmed her down, because Bonnie was Bonnie, and she was just good at rationalizing things down.

"So...Stuck with Elijah...Are you okay?" Bonnie asks, concern dripping from her voice. Because while she was good at comforting others, she was terrible at finding her own comfort.

Marley blinks, before shrugging half-heartedly. "Yeah, I mean, he took a bite outta me once." She points to the bandaged wrist. "And he was a total stuck up brat who seemed to enjoy annoying me. But other than that it wasn't nearly as bad as you'd think being with a bloodthirsty vampire would be."

Bonnie looks genuinely surprised at this, but doesn't say anything more about it.

"Another thing...Elijah tried to, uh, 'compel' me, but he said that I was immune." Marley states. "Jonas had never heard of it, but-" Marley shrugs again. "You're a witch too, any ideas?"

Bonnie looks shocked. "Immunity? I've never even heard of that in a human, especially where Originals are concerned. They're supposed to be able to even compel other vampires..."

"Great." Marley groans, she didn't add that Elijah would be coming back till he found out what the heck was wrong with her. No, Bonnie would only worry more if she said that.

-.-

Marley loved dogs. Loyal, eager, and never took you for granted. Samson was the best of dogs.

"Hey Sammy." Marley laughs as the huge Great Pyrenees bounds towards her.

"He hasn't left the front door since you've been gone, we could barely get him to eat." Bonnie states in slight amusement as the giant dog rubs himself on Marley's legs.

"Awee Sammy!" Marley grins as she pets the furry white dog. "At least someone cares about me coming back."

"...You know that's not true." Bonnie says as Marley continues to scratch the behind dogs ears. "I've missed you Mars." She states seriously. Marley can't seem to look the witch in the face, she didn't want her to know how affected she was by everything that had just transpired. "And...I'm sorry about earlier. They were just trying to-"

"-Its fine Bonnie." It wasn't fine. "I'm over it." She was so not over it. And they both know she isn't.

Bonnie looks skeptical, but she drops it. "Okay then... I'll see later Marley." Bonnie knew what personal space was, and when to give it.

Marley just nods as the witch walks out. She looks into Sam's large brown eyes. "I bet no ones been walking you, huh buddy?"

She needed a good walk to clear her thoughts anyways.

She was back home, with her family and friends, and yet...

Why did she feel so restless? There was no relief, no change from being with Elijah to being home. Why had he let her go anyways? Sure, she had some crazy immunity, but he could have just locked her away... She didn't understand.

"Oh Sam." She asks the large bear of a dog. "What's wrong with me?"

Sam just whines, as though sensing her troubles. Marley bites her gums, she couldn't even tell good from bad anymore.

-.-

She came home to an empty house, she was drenched with sweat from her run with Sam.

"Hello?" She calls out, wondering where Jenna was. And the others were probably giving her 'personal space' like Bonnie. Either that or they were afraid of Marley in a temper tantrum. She sighs before walking up the stairs. "C'mon Sam."

She needed a nice hot bath, and a change of clothes. Maybe then she'd be able to clear her mind.

_**20 minutes later...**_

It didn't work. Marley groans loudly as she falls on her bed. There was just too much noise in her head. Maybe she needed food, yeah, that'd word...

Only the source of her confusion was currently downstairs, chatting with Jenna.

She simply freezes at the top of the stairs. Elijah looks up at her and smiles, expression all too smug.

"Oh Marley." Jenna calls out with her easy going smile, before frowning as she notices her expression. "Hey, is something wrong?"

Marley shakes her head. "Er, no I just...Forgot some homework I have due tomorrow..."

Jenna gives her her best strict look. "Well you'd best get to it."

Marley nods before practically running back to her room, slamming the door shut right afterwards. She was hyperventilating.

What was he doing in her house?! Marley paces back and forth anxiously.

"Calm yourself Marlene."

Marley squeaks as Elijah stands by her bed. "H-how did you get in here?" She hadn't heard anything. He just gives her a 'really?' expression. "Right, vampire, stupid question... What are you doing here?!"

Elijah breathes out calmly as he tinkers with her stuffed Samson-lookalike dog. "Relax, I'm just checking up on some things here."

"I take it that Jonas hasn't made any progress on what the heck is wrong with me then." Marley states airily, trying to hide the light shake in her body.

"You are correct." Elijah says vaguely before putting her stuffed animal down, staring intently at the embroidered patterns on her bedspread.

"...You're not here to hurt Elena are you?" Marley finally asks, fearing that answer the most. "Because...Because I know I can't do anything about it, but..." But what? What was she going to do?

Elijah analyzes her with eyes that always make her uncomfortable. "The bond of family is an important one Marlene."

Marley laughs nervously. "Yeah...Though sometimes...It doesn't seem like it's that strong, huh?" She sighs, sitting down on the bed. "You didn't answer my question..."

Elijah is silent as he sits down next to her. "Sometimes I don't really care for them...Especially when they stab me in the back and don't care enough to tell me anything and...Why am I telling you this?" Marley snorts at herself for being so open with her own frigging kidnapper.

"Miss Marlene." Elijah looks over at her, an indescribable look in his dark eyes. "Let me tell you a little story."

"What kind?" Marley can't help but ask hopefully. She liked stories, mostly fiction, with heroes and princesses.

"The tragic kind." Elijah tells her, looking as though something weighs down on him. Marley instantly quiets at the sight, looking at him in bewilderment

-.-

For once, the blonde was silent in his presence. He found that he enjoyed her when her mouth wasn't open. She just lays next to him, staring intently up at the ceiling.

He didn't know why he told her about his family. Maybe it was the way she had been about to self-destruct, or the lost look in her usually warm brown eyes. He liked the aura on her even less than her usual attitude.

"That...Sucks." She finally states, and Elijah can see her chest rise and fall with each breath. Elijah leans back on the headrest, back on the pillow. "I suppose in your terms, yes it does indeed '_suck_.'"

Marley turns her head slightly to stare at him, before bursting into giggles, which is really a mix between tears and laughter. "I am such an idiot! I can't believe I was ranting about my family issues!"

Elijah smirks at this. "Don't hold your thoughts inside Marlene. Just understand that they mean well."

"Hah hokay Dr. Phil." Marley states lightheartedly.

He didn't understand the reference, he eyes the nightstands alarm clock. "I must be going Marlene."

Marley groans. "Do you have to? I was actually starting to enjoy your miserable existence..."

Elijah rolls his eyes, though he was, oddly enough, reluctant to get back to this affairs as well. "I will see you soon."

And he's gone, but not before he hears her mutter. "Cryptic version of Dr. Phil." Then a small laugh, causing him to smirk as well.

He didn't dwell on the fact that he just had a heart to heart with an insignificant teenage girl.

Because that's all she was, and he didn't care. He was here for one thing and one thing only, and that was to kill Klaus.

Not to spend time with the other Gilbert Girl.

-.-

_A/N: Not my favorite chapter by far, but necessary..._

**Question: What is your favorite TVD character and why?**


	5. Star Scars and Dusty Diaries

**A/N: thanks to Tvdlover87654 and with-a-passion for reviewing so much! This one is for you guys:D**

** -.-**

Marley was getting ready for school when a hesitant knock sounded on her door. "Marley? Can I come in?" Elena asks.

"Sure." Marley sighs to herself as her twin walks in and sits on the bed, petting Sam.

And then she starts. "Marley I-"

"-don't, I mean, I'm sure it's a great speech you've got planned Lena. But I'm over it already." Marley informs her. "I know you were only trying to protect me in your own...Twisted way."

Elena looks speechless at this, Marley Gilbert forgiving someone without a fight, or at least some form of bribery? Marley smiles to herself, Elijah really was an influence, though she hasn't decided what type just yet. "Well that's...Great Mars. Thank you." She then moves in for a hug, but Marley stops her.

"I do, however, want you to know that I don't appreciate your method of trying to keep me safe. And while I forgive you, I can't trust you anymore. I want to be kept in the loop more often Elena." Marley states pointedly.

Elena hesitates, but ends up nodding and engulfing her in a giant hug. Marley hugs back, like she'd wanted to when she'd came back.

She grins to herself. That was one awkward forgiving session over, who was next?

-.-

By the end of the day, almost everyone had tried apologizing to her, and almost everyone was shocked when she forgave them so easily. Jeremy even bought her chocolate to try and win her over (it would've worked too, Marley took it anyways). Yep, it was good to be loved.

However 'Almost' was the keyword here. Damon was no where in sight. And since Damon was pretty much one of her closest friends (well, she had thought that before learning about his big secret) it kind of hurt that he didn't care enough to see her.

Whatever, screw him and his stubbornness. Her phone vibrates in her pocket, causing her to stop her march to the car.

"Yellooo?" She sings to the unknown number.

"**_Marlene. Good to hear your voice again._**" Elijah says, making Marley confused. Because she was pretty sure her voice would've been driving him crazy by now.

"Awe you miss me vampire boy?" Marley teases as she fiddles with her car keys.

Elijah ignores this friendly little jab. "**_Meet me at the Mystic Grille in five minutes. We have some discussing we must do."_**

"Okaydokey." Marley states as she starts her car. "I'm on my way now brah!" Yeah, she was purposely trying to annoy him. What could she say? An Elijah who enjoyed her presence was a scary, unfamiliar thing.

The ride to the Grille is a short one. As soon as Marley exits her car Elijah is next to her, causing her to squeak. "Oh my gosh! Don't do that!" Marley says while holding her poor, fragile heart.

Elijah just smirks, as though knowing full well his effect on her. "Shall we?"

So like the perfect gentleman, Elijah opens door and pulls out a seat for her. It's really sweet, and kind of annoying.

"I can pull out my own seat Elijah, my hands aren't made of glass." Marley says while crossing her arms stubbornly.

Elijah takes a moment to sip his water before answering. "I'm fully aware of your capabilities Marlene. However a true nobleman does these things in a woman's place. Not because the woman is incapable, but because she shouldn't have to."

"Ooooh, so it's a sign of respect... You respect me." Marley adds the last part smugly.

"I respect all women to a certain degree." Elijah counters, causing Marley to roll her eyes. "Whatever, so what do you need to know?"

"I need to know of any unusual markings on your body." Elijah says bluntly.

"Like a tattoo or..?" Marley asks hesitantly. This was about to get weird, wasn't it? "I'm not gonna lie Elijah, I would have never suspected you as the perverted type.

"No, ones you were born with. Such as birthmarks." Elijah elaborates, rolling her eyes at her obvious train of thought.

She laughs, before answering. "Uhm. Hmm, well I dunno." Marley shrugs, before her eyes go wide with realization. "Oh! I have one on my collarbone!" With this Marley pulls her t-shirt down on the right side to show a small, star shaped marking. "It's been there for as long as I can remember.

Elijah's eyes narrow and his tilts his head to the side as he eyes it. "It looks as though someone has carved it into your skin..."

Marley hums in agreement, before letting her shirt go. "So why do you wanna know about a scar?"

Elijah looks like he's contemplating something. "I'll...Tell you as soon as I know for certain." He says carefully.

Marley scrunched her nose up in distaste. "But I wanna know now..." That sounded a lot like a whine, she didn't care.

"Later Marlene, now, what would you have to eat?" Elijah asks while holding up the menu, obviously changing the subject.

"The fruit of knowledge." Marley states seriously, determined not to let it drop.

"I think I'll have the ribeye." Elijah ignores her, mouth twitching. It's then that Marley understands what the twitching is. He was trying not to smile! The jerk!

Marley sighs in annoyance, before giving up and ordering.

"Your friends are worried about you." Elijah states, letting a full smirk appear on his face.

Marley blinks, and then looks across the room, where Damon and Stefan are sitting, both trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. "Eh, Stefan's probably worried. Damon's too much of a douche to care about anything other than his well being." She states loudly.

The darker haired of the two looks over at her and points to his nose, only causing Marley to grin proudly.

Elijah raises his eyebrows in question. "Eh, I may or may not of punched Damon in the face." Marley shrugs, though its hard to hide her pride.

Elijah bites his bottom lip, as though repressing something. "You punched the older Salvatore in the face?"

Would he find offense in it? Like she was mocking his kind or something. "Er, maybe-?"

"I would have paid to see that." And then he laughs...Well, it's more like a chuckle, low and restrained. But still! Marley had made the breathing robot laugh! Marley frowns then, he was only laughing because the idea of her being able to punch someone was funny!

"Hey! That's not funny! I'm strong enough to take stupid Damon on." Marley exclaims while glaring at him.

Elijah tries to sober to up, but he's still wearing a small smile. "I'm sure you are Marlene." He states in a slightly mocking tone, the only thing missing would be a pat on the head like a little child.

Marley relaxes then, allowing herself to grin as she says the next words. "I could punch you in the face." She adds stubbornly.

Cue mouth twitching. "Do not mistake me for those Salvatore fools." Marley shrugs, knowing that the other vamps could hear them.

"Mark my words Elijah, one day, I'm gonna punch you in the face." Marley vows seriously.

"Let me assure you, if you, by some miracle, actually managed to hit my face, you'd most likely break your hand in the process." Elijah states arrogantly back, causing Marley to smile.

This was fun.

It shouldn't be fun.

Oh gosh, she was having fun with a vampire who kidnapped her and her sister. Not to mention he took a bite out of her!

Wasn't there a name for this condition? Oh that's right! Stockholm's syndrome. Well, that was falling in love with your captive...But still!

Not good.

She was pretty sure Elijah took notice to her closing up once more.

-.-

"Hey Jenna." Marley greets as she walks inside the house.

"Marley...Was that Elijah just now?" Jenna asks, while looking out the window. Marley eyes her, debating what to say.

"Uh, yeah." Marley says vaguely. She was pretty sure Jenna didn't know about vampires, which would mean that she'd saw her with an older man. She already hated the concept of Damon, Marley didn't want to rock the boat even more.

" Hmm. Well, you definitely could've done worse." Jenna states light heartedly, before walking away.

...Thats it? Wow, she must really like Elijah then. Marley snorted at the idea, she didn't know she was approving of a vampire... Could've done...? Wait a minute.

"Aunt Jenna! We aren't... Seeing each other!" Marley states, looking scandalized, appalled that her Aunt would even suggest, and even approve, of such a thing.

Jenna makes a doubtful face, a little playful smirk present. "If you say so Mars. I'm just saying that, if you did so happen to start seeing him I wouldn't totally disapprove..."

Marley's jaw drops. "We aren't! We just went to the Grille okay? Geez!" Oh gosh, her face was red now.

"The Grille huh? Sounds like a date to me." Jenna adds a suggestive smile.

Marley scoffs, she couldn't believe this was happening right now. "Shouldn't you be worried about, like, age difference or something?!" She hated Damon...

Jenna shrugs. "You're a big girl, I trust you to handle your own relationships. Besides, he's not that much older, can't be more than twenty five."

Try a thousand. "This conversation is over." Marley mumbles, completely mortified.

Jenna just laughs at her Niece's pain. A knowing look in her eyes that clearly said 'Ah, first love.' Marley was torn between wanting to kill her, and wanting to kill herself out of embarrassment.

-.-

_Dear diary._

_Hi it's me! You know, the girl who opened you up once for her tenth birthday and then forgot about you?_

_Yeah... Sorry about that._

_I'm just here because...Well, I've actually found a use for you! Mostly I'm just going to analyze this really strong vampire guy. He once kidnapped me, but it was fine because he let me go a few days later... Though I don't really know if that's a correct way of thinking._

_His brother wants my sister as a sacrificial lamb. He claims he wants to kill him because Niklaus once destroyed all of his family. Needless to say he's the most confusing person I've ever met._

_So I'm writing everything about him down, to try and better understand the anomaly that is Elijah._

_1: He doesn't always laugh, but when he does, it's at others expense._

_2: Proper, sometimes seems like he's got a stick stuck up his arse._

_3: Not sexist! Probably his only redeeming trait. His Mother must've taught him right! He does all the normal (or rather, abnormal in these days) gentlemanly stuff, then states that its just so we women don't have to:D I can live with that! Maybe I should tell him to get me some chocolate so I don't have toXD_

_4: Low tolerance for annoying teenage girls such as myself:/_


	6. The Epic Fight for Soap

**A/N: My family when watching TVD**

Me: EVERYONE BE QUIET! It's starting...

Mom: Eww that collar looks so painful! I don't like this!

Dad: Vampire porn!

Me: Dad shut up! Elijah's on!

Abby (older sister): Did that guy just rip the werewolves hearts out? That's not even possible! Medical terms blah blah blah left ventricle blah blah blah.

Me: ELIJAH YOU'RE AWESOME! He's so hot!

Cade (younger brother): I can't believe you got this crap over Supernatural.

Me: One, it is not crap and I will cut your tongue out if you say it again. Two, I got Supernatural too retard.

Ruth (friend): Whoa, Damon is hot.

Mom: Wait, if those two are related, how comes one has and accent and the other doesn't?

Dad: Poopers!

**Hence, why I no longer watch TVD with the fam:/**

-.-

Marley avoided Jenna for the rest of the week. Their previous conversation was just too horrifying for words.

Bonnie said she'd start looking into her star scar and how that connected to her compulsion immunity. As far as Elijah and her went, well. Sometimes he'd show up randomly, other times he'd call or text (how he got her number...Mystery). Either way, their conversations were usually far too enjoyable for Marley's liking. Elena and the others didn't like their exchanges one bit, but this didn't seem to discourage Marley like it usually would with anything else. That didn't mean she liked the tension, no, it was almost unbearable. So she decided to focus on studying (watching tv) and such instead. Well, until Uncle John came into town.

"So he just came in here, proclaimed to be your real dad, and left?" Damon asks, clearly baffled.

"Yup." Marley confirms, popping the P in boredom. "I still can't believe you guys never told me I was adopted... Excuse me while I go sulk."

Damon gives her a 'lets me adults here' look, but Marley doesn't have any of it as she walks up the stairs, making a point to stomp on each and every one of them as she goes. Yeah, she was a brat, and she didn't really care.

When John had come back with this new revelation, he seemed intent on literally destroying Marley's life. Then there were the questions that arose. For one, why had Elena known for so much longer than Marley? Not fair! And now she sounded like a child... But honestly! Who forgets to tell their sister something as important as 'oh, by the way, I found out we're adopted and I know who the father is!' Honestly Elena, if there was a stick nearby, you'd be whacked with it.

-.-

She was sitting at a table, waiting for a certain someone when the devil appeared.

"Marlene." Marley flinches, that name was never supposed to come out of anyone's mouth, well, except Elijah's. she didn't mind it that much with him.

"It's Marley." She tells her Father amicably, not wanting to throw him to the curb without real proper reason.

Well, abandonment at birth may be a good reason. But Marley liked to believe she was somewhat merciful. And yes, this was the influence of a certain Original. Wow, he was influencing her a lot these days...

"Right, Marley, I know I haven't been much of a Father-" got that right buddy. "But I want to start now. Please, I want to protect you and your sister from those...Monsters. I can't do that when you guys befriend them like you do." John sounds so sincere, it's sickening. "I know you seem to have your head on straight when it comes to these things. Maybe you could help with convincing Elena?"

Marley snorts, he thought she wasn't friendly with vampires? She met up with a frigging original on a weekly basis! "Hmm, you know I think maybe you're right, I'll think about it."

And now she was lying, and he was totally buying it. Idiot. John smiles and nods in relief.

"Just as soon as I'm done having lunch with Elijah." She finishes with a pleasant smile.

"...Elijah?"

"Yeah, you know, the original Vampire dude? He's like, one of the first vamps ever created. Should be here any minute now too." Marley nods nonchalantly, loving the way John squirms in his chair.

"I take it you won't be listening anytime soon then." Marley just raises her eyebrows as John nods, disappointment evident on his face. "Right then, I will see you later then Marley."

"Unfortunately." Marley mumbles as the man up and walks away to the bar. "Dumb arse."

Then Elijah walks in, dressed in his usual suit and tie. Marley just smiles as he spots her. Wow, was it getting harder to breathe in here?

"Marlene." Elijah greets pleasantly, a small smile on his face.

"Elijah." She greets cordially back, though a large grin finds its way on her face. She really shouldn't be so happy to see him.

"So, are you finally going to tell me what my star scar means?" She asks while he orders a drink.

Elijah just smirks. "In due time, perhaps."

"You're mean." She informs him emotionlessly while playing with her straw.

"And you're persistent and stubborn." He retorts back with a good natured smirk.

"Old man."

"Arrogant little brat."

They smile at each other, the air easy and laid back like it usually was when she was with him. Which was odd, seeing as he was always so stiff and formal.

"So Miss Marlene, how was your day?" Elijah starts in his usual cordial tone.

"Good..." After a pointed glance, Marley realizes she's not selling her lie very well. She couldn't help it, Elijah just saw through everything! "Well, okay, Daddy issues." She shrugs as nonchalant as possible. "To sum it up, he's a douche who's only here to manipulate me and Elena, and I hate him."

"You don't hate him Marlene." Elijah informs me, going into Dr. Phil mode. "You feel betrayed because he didn't tell you who he really was when he told Elena."

Marley scoffs. "Psh...No." Oh that sounded weak even to her. "...I hate it when you psychoanalyze me." She mumbles in defeat.

Elijah takes a sip of water, before responding. "I understand that you may dislike him at the moment-"

"-Dislike? Despise, Elijah. I despise him." Marley cuts in, causing his dark eyes to flash dangerously. "Do not interrupt me while I'm speaking."

Marley huffs, slouching back on her chair and crossing her arms, face set in a pout. Elijah's lip twitches in his usual way. "You have every right to hate him Marlene, but just remember that you profit nothing by holding a grudge."

"Mmhmm, I'll take your word for it Master Yoda." Marley grumbles stubbornly, Elijah just sighs in exasperation, before a quiet vibrating sound comes from his coat pocket.

"Hello, Jonas?...Yes I understand, I'll take care of it." Elijah hangs up the phone, a new seriousness to him.

"What'd he want?" Marley asks, half interested and half distracted by making napkin origami birds. Which didn't really look like birds at all, just crinkled balls. What? She never learned origami...

"Wild dog trouble." He states smoothly. "Now, I would leave you here, but I fear the werewolves will come after you as they have all your friends."

Marley looks up in interest at this. "You're going to take me with you this time?" She was excited.

"I'm afraid there is no other choice, I'm not willing to take a risk on your life. And I doubt very much that you'd stay at the Grille if I told you to." Elijah shoots her a disapproving look, to which Marley grins like a feign. "However we'll have to travel fast, my way."

"...Your way?" Marley asks in confusion.

Elijah smirks as he stands up, allowing Marley to follow after. "Wait, you mean like super fast? Like speed of light fast?!"

Marley heaves a sigh of frustration as he doesn't answer. She eagerly follows him down into a dark alleyway, not even a tad bit afraid like she should be. Meeting a vampire in a dark alleyway wasn't exactly smart, but Marley decided that if Elijah had wanted to hurt her, he would've a long time ago. Then it hit her. She trusted him. Even through everything, she trusted him... Marley shakes these thoughts and feelings away. There were more pressing matters at hand here.

"So how exactly does this work?" Marley asks nervously, though a large grin is on her face. Elijah doesn't answer, just wraps one arm around her waist and lifting her up with ease. Marley barely has time to squeak before everyone turns blurry. Marley holds into his arm for dear life, feeling very much like being at the drop at the top of a roller coaster.

And then it's over in a minute, and they're in Damon's hallway. Elijah gently puts her down on her feet, and Marley tries to balance out, only to stumble and trip over to the side, leaning against the wall. So while he looked like a chillaxed boss, Marley looked like a clumsy idiot...Awesome.

That really was awesome though, and it was also freaky as all get out. Marley made a note to ask for more piggy back rides from then on, even if her legs turned into jello afterwards. She gives a small, shaky laugh.

And then she notices the odd party, mostly Damon chained to a chair with a frigging collar of doom around his neck.

"Looking for something?" Elijah asks, smiling in a way that's a little too pleasant. "Perhaps, this?" He casually pulls out a bar of soap...

Marley facepalms in shame, what was he thinking? Soap?! He was going to bargain with a bar of frigging soap?! Wait...Ohhh, maybe this was a neat way of making a jab at them...Cause their werewolves...So they smell like dog...

Wow, was Elijah about to get racist?!

What Marley didn't expect, was for the werewolves to actually start fighting for it. The first person to come up is slammed to the side, Elijah then disappears, only to reappear and...Tear their hearts out.

Marley's jaw drops at this. "Holy-!" Did that just happen?! Did they just die for their need for soap? It's called Walmart people! Then, there was Elijah...

Marley had never seen him like this, even as he mocks his last victim, and that's just what the werewolf was, a victim. No one had a fighting chance against this Original, and Marley was now clearly seeing why her friends had made such a fuss about him before.

The ripping of chains brings Marley out of her reverie. "This is the third time I've saved your life." Elijah sounds lightly amused, as if he hadn't just ripped the hearts out of one of fictions vilest creations.

He then turns to Marley expectantly, the only thing was that Marley had no idea what he expected. So instead she asks. "Uh, did you just rip those guys hearts out?"

His face is suddenly unreadable, eying her carefully. "I believe so."

"Oh...That's scary." She says while straightening up, she can see his dark eyes go cold at this. But she continues anyways. "...Awesome, but still kinda scary. I mean, geez Elijah! Holy crap do you know how many layers of skin and bone are protecting the heart?" She asks in pure amazement. "Cuz I sure don't, but I'm guessing a lot!"

For once, Elijah looks genuinely surprised. No, not with his jaw dropping or anything, just a raise of the eyebrows, and a calculating look in his eyes. "Sometimes Marlene, I don't understand you at all. Sometimes I think you have some brain damage." He tells her while picking up the bar of soap, and then disappearing without another word. Rude...

"...That was so horrifying to see...But yet so awesome. I can't decide which feeling is stronger." Marley states, mostly to herself as she eyes the heartless bodies on the floor.

"Yeah well, at least now you know what you're hanging out with." Damon says moodily. Marley blinks, she had completely forgotten he was there... "Oh...You're still here?"

Damon just gives her a flat look, before a groan on the ground makes Marley jump. Had Elijah missed one?!

"About time." Damon states while offering a hand. Her Aunts boyfriend is the one who's pulled up.

"Ric? When'd you get here?" Marley asks cluelessly.

"He's been here Mars." Damon tells her while rolling her eyes, Marley just glares at him.

"...So tell me again why a bunch of Werewolves couldn't just buy their own soap?"

Damon and Alaric look at her with an identical 'are you an idiot' expression.

"...What?" Marley asks, looking every part of a naive little girl.

-.-

_Dear Diary, can I even call you that now? Seems a bit off kilter since all I really do is report stuff about Elijah on here. Maybe a documentary or something would be better...Ah well!_

_5: Elijah's a bad-A. Nuff said._

_6: He's old, and not like 25 years old like a lot of people suspect. Elijah is REALLY old, and I just be well to know it. Can you believe he doesn't know Taylor Swift?! Yeah, that's how old he is!0.o_


	7. Traitorous Heart

A/N: I am so glad you all liked the little soap tidbit! That was honestly the first thought that came to my mind when I saw the moonstone:D seriously though! You guys are awesome.

**Kissing**? Probably won't be till after a while, I just don't think that they know each other well enough yet. That and the whole Klaus thing is really going to put a damper on that:( but not to worry! It will be soon enough!

Thank you for your praise to Marley! I do so love her crazy, happy-go-lucky attitude as well! **Love triangles?** Hmm, I haven't really decided on that one yet. I think it would be interesting, but it would also make her more swayed to being a Mary-Sue, and I really don't want a Mary-Sue crime on my hands0.o What do you guys think? Oh, and I do believe you will get to see **Elijah's side** to things (including thoughts and feels on Marley) very soon;)

I'm glad that you all seem to like this fic and I hope to only make it better!:D

-.-

Jenna was standing at her door like a creeper. Just staring and grinning at Marley, which in turn, made Marley want to run for the hills.

"Um, Jenna, you need something?" Marley asks awkwardly while petting a sleeping Sam.

"You're coming with me." Jenna informs her, a large grin on her face.

"...Is this a kidnapping attempt? Because its not a very good one." She'd know, Elijah was the bomb at it.

Jenna rolls her eyes at her theatrics. "Get dressed, we're showing your lover boy around good old Mystic Falls."

Marley narrows her eyes. "You mean YOU are showing Elijah around. Why am I getting dragged into this?"

"Hmmm, you know what's funny? I only said lover boy, and you immediately assumed Elijah." Jenna states slyly, leaning against her door sill.

Marley just growls. "Jenna!" She says in a warning tone, before growing her stuffed dog at her.

"Oh come on! I'm not allowing you to say no. So lets save us both the trouble and get your butt in jeans!" Jenna states while trudging in her room and going through her clothes for jeans.

"Jeeeeennaaaa!" Marley whines again, before her phone dings with a new message. Both freeze, Jenna's eyes going wide, before they both jump for it. Jenna snatches it by a second. "Ack! Give it back Jenna I'm serious!"

"Ohhh who's this? Elijah? Hmm." She then proceeds to scroll all the way to the top of our messages...Only it's some time before she sighs in frustration. "Geez Mars, how much do you text this guy?"

Marley laughs before hopping up and grabbing it. "I'll come if you don't tell anyone about these!" Elena and the others would kill if they knew she was spending so much time talking to him. They already hated seeing them out with each other. And it's not as though she could blame it on being a social butterfly. Her other texts were just to Luka, Emma, and Bonnie.

"Deal, get dressed." Jenna orders smiling victoriously as she walks out, passing Jeremy as she does.

Jeremy stands at the door this time, though he's looking everything like a shy schoolboy. "Hey...Where are you off to?" He asks as casually as possible before landing on her bed.

Marley pauses for a moment as she pulls her hoodie on. "Jenna's making me come with her to show Elijah around."

Jeremy makes a disturbed grunt in the back of his throat. "...Okay, what's up?" Marley asks while crossing her arms.

"Me and the others...We don't think you should hang out with Elijah anymore." Marley raises an eyebrow at this. "Why not?" Better know the details before blowing up.

"It's not safe Mars! He's not what you think!" Jeremy states anxiously. "If you could see the things he's done, and know what he's going to do." He trails off before shaking his head.

Marley frowns. "Jer, and you do?" Silence follows. "I saw him rip hearts out, he kidnapped me, bit me, and tried to compel me." Wow, when she put it like that... "But he also let me go, made a truce with Elena, protected everyone here, and...Yeah, he's a douche sometimes, but incredibly kind other times." Jeremy opens his mouth to protest, but comes up dry. "Don't worry so much Broski, Elijah wouldn't hurt me."

Marley was surprised how confident she was in her words. "Well, see ya later Jer!" She says in a chirpy tone before skipping off.

"Ready?" Jenna asks while grabbing her keys.

"Yessss ma'am!" Marley confirms as she walks with her Aunt.

-.-

Jeremy watches his Aunt and Twin drive off to see that bloodsucking freak. His grip tightens on his phone. "She's not going to listen Lena, she's practically enamored by him!"

A worried sigh is heard from the other end. "_We can't have her with him, she'll get hurt..."_

"Well, what should we do?" Jeremy asks in frustration. Marley may have been older than him, but he played every bit of big brother to her. There was no way he'd let that original get his cold hands on her.

"_I guess we're going with Damon's plan then_." Elena mumbles.

"Damon? Are you sure?" Jeremy asks skeptically.

"_Yeah don't worry Jer, she'll be fine...Just really pissed off._" Elena sighs, and Jeremy didn't even want to know.

-.-

He stood casually as they pull up, simply smirking as he sees Marley jump out, as though he knows what occurred earlier that day.

Marley scowls at him, making sure he knows this wasn't her idea to come.

"Miss Sommers, Marlene." He greets pleasantly. Jenna shoots Marley a knowing look at the sound of her first name on his lips, to which Marley's scowl deepens.

"Elijah, please, call me Jenna. No need for formalities." Jenna says. "So, where do you want to start?"

Elijah looks thoughtful for a moment. "How about the old property lines? I've heard they have quite the history." Elijah shoots Marley a smile, making her heart jump.

"Oh yes, the old property lines-"

And that's how the rest of their time went. Jenna going on and showing him around the area. Elijah making his own inputs every once in a while. Marley kind of trailed along behind them, stumbling every once in a while, Elijah catching her hand.

"Thanks." She'd mumbled.

"It's nothing to thank me for Marlene." Elijah said charmingly.

Jenna just grinned like a Cheshire Cat.

Then Ric showed up. And if looks could kill, Jenna would've committed murder five times by now.

"Marley." Alaric acknowledges her as Jenna goes to get more papers. "What are you doing here?"

"Jenna dragged me along as company." Marley says with a smile. Geez Ric was uptight, was he really that worried about Elijah? Marley thought that was kind of stupid. Elijah was like a teddy bear!...With really shape teeth and claws...

Okay so maybe more like a grizzly, but as long as you didn't provoke him he was fine!

"Ah..." Cue awkward silence as they all stand there like idiots (well, Marley and Ric more than Elijah, who stands smirking like a boss).

"You have nothing to worry about Mr. Saltzmen. I don't usually pursue younger women." Usually? And who was he referring to? Marley or Jenna? Now she was confused, ad the mixed emotions didn't help. What was wrong with her?

"It's a joke Alaric, lighten up a little." Elijah states with a mocking smile, Ric just glares.

"I got them here!" Jenna calls as she comes back, breaking the tension.

"Marlene." Elijah murmurs as they follow after the Blonde, Ric at her heel.

"Hmm?" Marley hums absentmindedly, watching her every step as to not fall and embarrass herself again.

"I need to see you on Monday evening." Elijah says, walking slower than usual.

"Okay...Why?" Marley asks as she kicks a rock. Elijah pauses a moment, before answering. "To discuss some things..."

"...Wow that's vague." Marley comments in irritation, but perks up a second afterwards. "Ohh! Are you gonna finally explain my immunity?"

Elijah smirks in amusement. "Maybe if you're good and don't overreact when I explain the rest."

Marley raises an eyebrow at this. "What other things would you need to discuss with me?"

"Monday evening Marlene." Elijah states, amusement and light hearted mocking in his tone.

Marley frowns as Elijah speeds his walk up. Marley has to jog to catch up. "Wait! You can't just say something like that and then tell me to wait three days!" Marley wails before making a hapless trip.

Elijah turns at the sound of the tumble. "Are you alright Marlene?" He asks as he helps her up, humor evident in his tone.

Marley grumbles, taking his hand, before looking at her jeans, which now had a hole in it. "Awe maan! These are my favorite pair!" And then she noticed her scrapped palm. "Owe..." She mumbles, this day was turning out to be a real bust.

Suddenly her hand is caught in an iron grip. "You should really." Elijah starts, Marley's breath caught at the close proximity as he holds her wrist. "Be more careful." He wipes the red palm with a handkerchief (who carries those things anymore anyways?! Not that Marley minded...). Marley feels as those her whole body's frozen as he smiles, still just a few inches away.

Elijah gives an almost inaudible cough, before backing up. "We should go before they lose us." He then smiles again, only this time Marley can tell its strained.

"Erm, y-yep we should!" Marley stumbles, her tongue suddenly too big for we mouth. She silently pushes her weak knees to move after him.

Okay, so maybe the day wasn't such a huge loss...

No, she did not just insinuate that...No, not at all...

Crap, she was attracted to a creature a thousand years older than her! Not good.

Crap, Bonnie was going to kill her for this!

Marley follows them as Elijah talks about the Salem witchy stuff and Jenna adds input while Ric...It just seemed like Ric was trying to one up Elijah.

And boy was it hilarious trying to, because you simply didn't beat an original vampire, especially in a history lesson of all things.

"So this is where the old courthouse used to lay in 1998 I presume?" Elijah states while eying the ground.

Alaric says. "Ah yes, the old courthouse. You can still see the markers for it here."

Marley looks, Marley doesn't see. "Yeaah-nope, it all looks like plant and shrubs to me." She nods, looking bored.

"Well it has been a very long time." Alaric assures her, still trying to ignore the scathing glares Jenna is sending him.

Marley can't help but smile, they were so cute even when they were fighting. She looks over at Elijah to see him smiling too, only at her. Marley sticks her tongue out playfully before dropping his gaze and following after the troubled duo.

-.-

Okay.

So she found him attractive. No biggie, anyone with eyes could see that he wasn't bad to look at. That didn't mean she liked him! No, she was just finally noticing his good looks.

Seriously! She was stupid for even freaking out about it! It was ridiculous, he was, like, a hundred times her age. She was just being silly, that's all.

"Hey, you okay?" Jenna asks, noticing the silence from her usually chatty niece.

Marley snaps her head up, knocked out of her thoughts. "Mmm, great. That was a total waste of my time by the way." She states lightheartedly.

Jenna snorts. "Whatever, you were so glad to see Mr. Sophisticated Writer today." Marley laughs this comment off. " Don't be ridiculous Jen." For goodness sake she didn't like the man-er-vamp!

Jenna just '_mmmhmm's_ and gives her a knowing smile. "Just so you know, I'd take Elijah over a snot nosed teenager anytime."

"Hey! You're talking to a snot nosed teen here!" Marley states in mock offense, causing her Aunt to shake her head. "Well since the day was such a bust for you, why don't we have girls night tonight to make up for it?"

Marley instantly perks up. "Supernatural?" Jenna scoffs. "Of course! Like I'd give up a chance to watch those hotties?" Marley hums in clear agreement.

They were indeed good looking, and they were totally hunting bosses. Maybe that was why Jenna liked Ric so much, good looking and a hunter...Granted she didn't know that bit about him, but you could always tell a hunter when you saw one.

Or at least, that was the Supernatural way of thought.

Jenna dropped her off a little while later, before up and leaving again to go to the Grille with Elijah. Marley was not about to get envious...But honestly, why couldn't Jenna just drop her off afterwards?!

Oh gosh, there was something wrong with her.

Marley sighs tiredly as she makes her way to her room, Sam on a leash behind her. "What am I gonna do boy? Not even runs help anymore!" She whines to her dog, who just tilts his massive furry head to the side in confusion.

Marley groans, she really needed to talk to someone about this. Usually she'd turn to Bonnie, but she was so anti-vamps at the moment Marley doubted she'd do anything except warn her off. Jenna didn't know about vampires, so that was a no go. Jeremy...Well, just no. You didn't talk to your Brother about potential crushes. And Elena, she couldn't even decide on two vampires! Let alone one! Well, granted she didn't really do much to Damon except string him along a bit (partially Damon's fault), but still! She had troubles of her own. And then there was always Emma, but again, Emma had no clue about Vampires, so she wouldn't know the conflict.

Then her phone rings, the caller I.D. reading Ribeye. "Hello?" Marley answers, ignoring her traitorously skipping heart.

"Marlene, do you have any plans for tonight?" Elijah asks, straight to the point.

"Well yeah I have a..." Okay, she could not say girls night and sound like an idiot. "A bonding time thingy with my Aunt." Oh, and that sounded sooo much better! Marley wanted to hit herself! "Why?"

"Well I do believe your schedule has opened up. Miss Sommers will be joining myself, along with others at the boarding house for supper."

Marley raises her eyebrows at this. "The boarding house? As in, the Salvatore's, never invite anyone, out in the middle of no where, boarding house?" Marley asks incredulously. "Who the heck planned that? And have they never seen the wrath of Damon Salvatore?"

"I'm sure they have, seeing as it was Damon's and his compelled playthings idea." That shocked Marley to the core. "Seriously?...Wow I never thought I'd see the day..."

"Yes well, I'm calling to ask you to accompany me there." Elijah asks smoothly. "Oh, yeah sure thing. I'll just meet you there then, what time does it start anyways?" Marley asks casually.

"Seven o'clock. Thank you Marlene, I'll see you then."

"Buh-bye!" Marley says in a upbeat tone as she hangs up. Dinner party huh? What was Damon thinking? That just sounded lame...And totally wrong.

Not Damon-like at all. But then again, she had been wrong about him before. Heck, she'd had a crush on him for a good three months and not once suspected anything off about him!

She was definitely not Nancy Drew material.

A soft rings makes her sigh, before answering it again. "Yellllllooooo?" She drawls out as she falls on her bed.

"_Mars? Hey it's Jenna...I'm going to have to cancel on tonight_." Jenna states apologetically.

"Yeah I know, but seriously Jen? A dinner party? That's just sad." Marley tells her. "That you'd rather go to a frigging dinner party than watch Sam and Dean kick monster butt? Something's wrong with you." She states solemnly.

"_Yeah well...Wait, how'd you know about the dinner party so fast? We just scheduled it."_ Jenna asks suspiciously.

Crap... "Er, what was that? Gotta go bye!"

"_MARLEY_-" Marley clicks the hang up button quickly, heaving a sigh of relief.

She combs through Sam's soft white fur with her hand for a moment, staring up at the ceiling. "Crazy frigging day."

"Yeah well it's about to get crazier." Marley yelps as she sits up, brown eyes wide in surprise. Damon just smirks from his place leaning against her wall.

"Hello Marley, want to take a ride with me?" He asks, though something in his tone tells her he's not really asking.

"Umm, if I say no, will you be terribly upset?" Marley asks cautiously. "I mean, there's tons of TV I've yet to watch, and I have homework, and...Stuff." She laughs nervously as she notices the look in his eyes. "Damon-?" She starts as he walks over. "What are you doing?"

"I'm sorry Marley...Well, not really. Because this is for you're own good." Damon reassures, looking every bit of an evil serial killer.

Well, crap. Marley guessed she didn't know him as good as she thought.

Screw her terrible intuition!

-.-

A/N: Emma Roberts is my choice for Marley's lookalike!


	8. Goodbye Elijah

Marley wasn't there. Elijah didn't know why this ticked him off, but it did. Of course, her Aunts explanation of something coming up was anything but trustworthy, and Elijah concluded that's why he wasn't angry at Bambi for skipping out on him. No, he was angry at the smug looking Salvatore and his hunter buddy.

He knew the eldest Salvatore wouldn't lay a finger on her, even though she despised him at the moment, and he ignored her. The affection the Brat had for her was obvious to his thousand year old eyes. He did, however, know that Damon had a part in making sure she didn't show up tonight, which only raised his beliefs of ulterior motives on their part.

It didn't matter, whatever they had in store wouldn't work. He was an original after all. His main question was if Marlene or Elena were in on it. Elena, because that meant she broke her deal with him, and he'd have to teach her a lesson. With Marley it was more on the pretense that Elijah had been certain the little Blonde had been completely innocent of any harsh feelings towards him. If anything, Marlene admired him. Had he been fooled? No, he was certain, he had to be. Her Bambi eyes gave away every thought and feeling. The mere idea of Marlene deceiving him was preposterous. This thought comforted him more than he was willing to admit.

No matter, Marlene was safe and that's all he wanted. Marlene...He couldn't lie that there was just something off about her. Maybe it was her candid fascination with his vampiric abilities, or her lack of terror at his threats. She was just infuriating, annoying, unexpected, amusing, and enjoyable all at the same time. She was intriguing, and Elijah had yet to figure her out. This fact was both maddening and enticing. It only added to her lure that she had absolutely no idea of the effect she had on him when she spouted off something random.

But he didn't have time to ponder on the odd Gilbert, he had to get to the bottom of whatever those idiots were planning against him.

-.-

_"Hey Elijah?" Marley asks one day as they sit on a random park bench._

_"Yes?" Elijah responds, preparing himself to hear her latest inquiry or idea._

_"What's your favorite color?" She asks while sipping on her juice box, looking up at him with curious brown eyes._

_Elijah frowns in confusion, what kind of question was that? What happened to ones like 'Do you turn into bats?' Or 'Do you want garlic on your salad?' This was just out of the blue. Elijah almost slaps himself, of course it was out of the blue, this was Marlene after all. "I don't have any color preference Marlene."_

_Marley gasps, pulling a horrified expression. "Omg Elijah! You have to have a favorite color! Every well-respected being does!"_

_Elijah rolls his eyes, an action Marley frequently brought out in him. "We'll I do not."... "Omg?"_

_Marley gives her version of a giggle, which is really a bunch of snorting in an attempt to reel out a full out laugh. "It stands for oh my gosh. I just say it whenever something really surprising happens. It's kind of annoying though...I should really try to stop." Marley's nose crinkles as though she's smelt something awful. "I don't wanna sound like a sorority girl...Hey don't change the subject! You have to have a favorite color Elijah!"_

_Elijah attempts, and fails, to hold back a smile at the ADHD probable girl. "If I tell you a color will you let this drop finally?"_

_"If you tell me the color and say why it's your favorite, yes!" Marley states with so much eagerness, as though he were telling her the secret to eternal life (not that she didn't already know)._

_"..Blue, because it is the color of the moon, and the moon is my constant companion." The moon wasn't self-righteous like the scourging sun, and it always remained present throughout the ages, keeping the secrets of a in the night. A true, loyal friend when there was none on earth for him._

_"Huh, I figured it'd be red, because...You know, blood." Marley finishes off sheepishly, a grin on her face. "Well, my favorite color is green."_

_"And for what reason?" Elijah asks before sipping on his tea._

_"No reason, I just like the color." Marley states while kicking the ground. Elijah raises an eyebrow in disapproval. This only caused the young blonde to laugh._

-.-

"Why am I here again?" Marley asks in irritation as Stefan and Elena both stare anxiously at her. "If we tell you, you have to promise to hear us out." Elena says cautiously. Marley glares impatiently. "Fine." It was bad enough she was in this house...Too many memories were hitting her right now.

"...We didn't want you to get hurt, so we had you come here-"

"You mean kidnapped me." Marley puts in.

"Marley please." Stefan pleads. Marley just huffs sourly.

Elena sighs. "You're not going to like this but, Damon and the others are up to something...Something to take down Elijah."

Marley straightens up at this. "Take down? Take down as in kill? Why?!"

Elena and Stefan share a look. "Because...Marley, he was planning to kill Elena all along. The only way to end Klaus is right after the sacrifice, when he's most vulnerable." Stefan tells her soberly. Marley's stomach drops.

"What?" No, he wouldn't! Elijah wouldn't lie to her... Especially not about Saint frigging Nik.

-.-

_"Wait wait...Your brothers name is Niklaus, and you call him Klaus?" Marley asks seriously._

_Elijah shoots her a look for interrupting him. "Yes, why is his name so important?"_

_Marley giggles. "Nothing, nothing...It's just. Oh my gosh! How have you not made fun of him for this yet?"_

_Elijah raises an eyebrow in his usual 'I don't ask questions outright, because I'm a bad-A' look. _

_"Seriously Elijah? Saint Nik? Santa Klaus?! Come on its rich!" Marley wails, what a tragedy this was._

_Elijah just stares at her for a few seconds, but letting out a rare chuckle. "Only you Marlene. Only you would think of something like that."_

_Marley grins, taking this as a compliment even though it probably wasn't. She was just glad not to see that pained, angered look in his eyes anymore._

_Maybe when someone brought up that name now, he wouldn't grimace in hate, maybe he'd laugh instead._

_Santa Klaus it was from now on, at least, whenever she was around._

_-.-_

"Just let me talk to him Elena! I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation for this!" Marley states, she really wasn't feeling this.

Elena looks torn, a pained look on her face. "Mars..."

It's then that Stefan hangs up the phone. "Elijah's dead." He looks to Elena and nods. "Alaric did it."

What? No, Elijah was invincible. They couldn't have killed him! He was an original, invincible... Marley ignores the wary looks her two companions and glares out the window.

"I can't believe he...That he'd lie about something like that." Marley mumbles, stupid Elijah, deceiving her twice in one day. One, he never told her about his need to kill her sister. Two, he was made out to be impossible to kill. She was still hoping for the last one.

"It's not right." Marley states, eyes unwillingly watering. "He doesn't get to-to leave that easily! He should have to come and explain himself to me!" She then runs, like the child she was, to her old room.

She guessed that Stefan stopped Elena, because no one came afterward.

-.-

Elijah. Was. Pissed.

He didn't know how the little misfit gang had found out about the dagger, and frankly, he didn't really care.

He just wanted their heads, on a platter preferably. No one broke a deal with him, and Elena Gilbert was about to find out to those who actually had the nerve to. Then his thoughts shift to a goofy blonde.

Maybe he'd just scare the eldest Gilbert, and take them both, after all, he needed the Doppelgänger to have all her limbs to not raise Klaus's suspicion. And if Marlene was what he thought she was, then he needed her as well.

"What happened to you?" Jonas asks, horrified at Elijah's bloody demeanor.

"I need you to find the Gilbert Twins, now."

-.-

_"We always joke that Me and Elena are the sister version of them." Marley states with a happy smile._

_"What? Two hunters who go out and kill monsters? Somehow, I don't see you being very good at that Marlene." Elijah tells her, smirking as she pouts._

_"Psh, whatever! Did you forget that I punched Damon in the face? I'm awesome." Marley retorts back with conviction._

_Elijah shakes his head, he really didn't know why he was having a 'movie night' with this odd bird. Though the proximity did help him keep an eye on both the twins. "So you are the ogre younger brother then?"_

_"Psh what? No man, I'm Dean, he's the bomb." Marley nods to herself. "Besides, I'm much more protective over Elena than she is of me."_

_"Must be your motherly instincts." Elijah drawls, honestly, this show was so off kilter when it came to reality. As far as he knew, vampires and werewolves were the only real monsters around. That and witches._

_"Nah, I was just made to be an older sister." Marley states before checking her phone. "Speak of the Devil." She says as the phone shows a text from 'Poopyface.'_

_Elijah didn't particularly get this nickname, and neither did Marley apparently. It was just one of the many random things that Marley did._

_She did say however, that only her most precious friends got to be nicknamed on her phone. Which made him eerily pleased to find that his was Ribeye._

-.-

"They shouldn't have done what they did." Elena starts, which, Elijah figures, is really the best way to start a plea.

"The deal is off." He tells her simply, not in the mood to play games.

"I'm renegotiating." Elena tries.

"You have nothing left to negotiate with." Elijah informs her patiently. He could smell Marlene in the house, where was she?

He refuses the urge to laugh as she pulls out a knife. Did she honestly think that would work? "I'd like to see you lure Klaus to Mystic Falls after the Doppelgänger bleeds to death."

Elijah frowns at this turn of events. "Stefan wouldn't let you die." He can hear the light, slightly clumsy, patter of Marley's feet as she rushes to the stairs, only to be stopped by Stefan.

"Let me go! I want to talk to him!" She hisses.

"Just calm down Marley, everything's under control." Stefan reassures her.

"Oh? Like it was when you tried to kill him? Please stop, the kidnapping attempt is over and I'm not letting you bleed my sister to death!" Marley takes a deep breath. So she hadn't been in on the plan. Elijah didn't like the way his body relaxed at this realization.

"No, he won't." Elena finally tells him. "He'll feed me his blood to heal me, and then I'll kill myself and become a vampire, just like Katherine did. So unless you want that to happen again promise me...Promise me the same as before. You won't harm anyone that I love, even if they've harmed you."

Elijah can hear Marley suck in deeply, and for a moment he contemplates this deal. Because after this, after he took them, he doubted Marley would be as open as before. "I'm sorry Elena, but I'm going to have to call your bluff."

Elena takes a deep breath, before plunging the dagger into her stomach.

"NO!" Marley wails, trying to escape Stefan's clutches. Elijah rushes to the door, only to be stopped by the darned house line. "No. Yes, yes you can have your deal just." He can almost smell the anguish that seeps from on top the stairs and grimaces, someone as cheerful as Marley should never cry. "Just let me heal you."

"Give me your word!"

"I give you my word!" Elijah hisses. The Doppelgänger all but falls onto him. Elijah heaves a sigh of relief. Everything was fine now, Marley wouldn't despair, he wouldn't lose his chance of revenge.

He thinks that, until he feels the piercing pain of a dagger through his heart.

"Elijah!" Marley's voice call out as Stefan flashes her down and starts to heal Elena.

The last thing he sees are those large Bambi brown eyes looking pained.

"I'm sorry." She whispers in a sober tone, so very much unlike her.

He was too, he realizes, he never got to tell her, to warn her about her strange condition.

She'd never know.

-.-

_"Jonas, I'm guessing you have answers." Elijah states as he takes a seat across from the old witch._

_"Yes, the scar Marley has on her collarbone." Jonas says seriously. "You were right, it does mean something."_

_"And that is?" Elijah asks with curiosity, the young girl had been plaguing his thoughts ever since she was revealed to be immune five days ago._

_Jonas sighs. "It's definitely something new...Have you ever heard of an Old Soul?" _

_-.-_

A/N: Wow I'm evil:D

Reviews Reply: Many of you are wondering about **Marley's relationship to all the other Originals**. Lets just say you won't be disappointed, and she will get her time with most of them. However I doubt she'll be befriending them anytime soon as...You know, the whole 'kill Elena and practically everyone in Mystic Falls' thing.

As for her **time without Elijah, **I was thinking of simply having flashbacks every chapter, so you get a little ElijahxMarley time even without him present!

As for **Love Triangles,** I don't think it'll really happen. Though I do believe she will get others interested in her, it will hardly be anything as powerful as what she feels for Elijah. In fact, it will probably be one sighted, as Marley is just so oblivious she wouldn't notice anyone actually liking him:D I'd add this mostly because it'd be pretty funny to read and write:D


	9. Story Teller

Marley saw the light die in his eyes, and it killed her. Her hand instantly reached for the dagger, but before she could even get close she's picked up from the ground.

"Nuh-uh Mars, no touchy." Damon states as Marley tries desperate to squirm from his grasp. "Damon! Let me down right now!" She orders, a white rage coming up.

"A little tip." He says while completely ignoring Marley's pissed off wails. "Don't take out the dagger."

Marley's irritation only increases as Damon starts walking to his car. She was only feet away from Elijah! "DAMON YOU DOUCHE LET ME DOWN!" She cries before being thrown roughly into the backseat.

"I'm taking you home Marley." He tells her in a level tone.

"I don't want to go home I want to talk to Elijah!" Marley glares while kicking the door. Stupid Damon, stupid Elena, GOSH! "You couldn't just talk to him like a normal person could you?"

"Nope." Damon states, popping the P.

"Why can't you just let me talk to him!?"

"Because he planned to kill your sister you idiot little girl!" Damon hisses back.

"I don't believe that." Elijah would never.

"You're deluding yourself."

"Let me out!" She screams deliberately in his ear, causing him to flinch. Good, he deserved it.

"No can do Mars."

"I'll scream."

Damon turns around, not even bothering to look at the road. "Don't you dare."

Marley glares a glare Elijah would've been proud of, before opening her mouth and screaming bloody murder.

-.-

Marley was beyond pissed at this moment. Who ties up their friend (if they were even that anymore) and duck tapes their mouth shut just because they were screaming? Damon frigging Salvatore, that's who.

"Ouch!" She squeaks as he quickly rips the duck tape off her mouth. Damon stares at her for a moment. "I'm sorry about this Mars."

Marley frowns. "No you're not." She whispers, not meeting his eye. "Just go." Please, just leave.

"...You're going to have to choose sides sooner or later. Your family and friends, or him." And then he's gone.

Marley falls on her bed and stares up at the ceiling. She wouldn't cry, she was stronger than that...Except she wasn't. She wished so badly to be able to call Elijah and just talk things out like she usually did.

Too bad the phone would never reach the other person.

Breathe in, breathe out. She closes her eyes, waiting for sleep to come.

-.-

"_Fatface is calling." Marley mumbles, before ignoring the call._

_"Who is that again?" Elijah asks absentmindedly as he eyes the menu. _

_"Stefan obviously." She tells him with a roll of her eyes. "Fatface and Poopyface are dating...Why are you even looking at that thing? You order the same thing every time." _

_Elijah raises an eyebrow, before looking at the waiter. "I'll have Caesar salad."_

_Marley snorts. Elijah? Eating a salad? That was so wrong. "I'll have a ribeye please." _

_Elijah gives her a questioning look. Marley smiles. "Predictability isn't always a bad thing Elijah, be glad that you're only predictable with you're food." _

_Elijah gives her that rare smile. "I suppose we should both be glad for unpredictability."_

_Marley raises an eyebrow. "You think I'm unpredictable?" She snorts. "Yeah right."_

_"I don't think it, I know it. You are by far one of the most unpredictable beings I've ever met." Elijah informs her while taking a sip of red wine (or blood, which would be pretty cool). _

_"Is that a good thing?" Marley asks while playing with the straw to her Mountain Dew._

_"Amusing, but its also a frustrating thing." Elijah tells her honestly._

_Marley grins. "That's me, amusing and annoying at the same time."_

_"You really shouldn't be taking pride in that." _

_Marley just keeps grinning. Oh, she'd take pride in this, because it was Elijah who said it. Marley frowns as she realizes the oddly elated feeling in her stomach._

_It was nothing, it means nothing. At least that's what she hopes._

-.-

"She's out of the tomb?" Bonnie exclaims, knocking Marley out of her reverie. She'd just even wallowing in her self-pity with Bonnie and Jeremy when stupid Salvatore number 2 showed up with shocking (boring) news.

"Yeah. We're dealing with it, all right? Just be extra careful. She's gotten a little too good at impersonating Elena." Stefan warns with his typical seriousness. Marley rolls her eyes, if this vampire chick really was older than both the Salvatore's, being 'extra careful' wasn't going to help. If Elijah were here, he'd take care of her. But he wasn't, another thought that had way too much influence on Marley's mood.

"With Katherine still around, we gotta find a way to get your powers back." Jeremy tells Bonnie, the two sharing a look. Marley rolls her eyes again, a blind man could see they fancied each other. And now she's used the word fancy, great.

"Listen, I want to get the Martins on our side. I want to figure out a way for us all to work together now that Elijah's out of the picture." Stefan says, looking primarily at Bonnie. Marley ignores the sharp pang at the mention of Elijah. She just couldn't get away from him, could she?

Bonnie frowns. "It's impossible. They hate us."

Stefan frowns too. "Not all of us." And then suddenly all eyes are on Marley.

"...What?" Marley asks flatly. "Oh no! If you lot think I'm helping you with anything you're sorely wrong!" Especially after what they did to Elijah. Gosh! She just couldn't drop it!

"Marley please, this is important. If Klaus gets to Elena then Elijah's sacrifice will have been for nothing." Stefan tries to reason, unfortunately for him, Marley wasn't in the reasoning mood.

"Sacrifice?! Last time I checked it was all for not anyways! Elijah had a deal with Elena." Marley states, not caring if she seemed like a brat.

"That he broke."

"That Elena broke!" Marley and Stefan have a glaring match, before Stefan sighs. "Marley please, Elena is in danger and the Martins could be great allies."

Marley frowns. She really didn't like any of them right now, especially Elena. But she was her sister, her family, and Elijah had taught her one or two things about family. "Fine, but they're bound to be even more pissed off than I am."

"Bonnie?" Stefan turns to Bonnie without another thought.

"I'll try." Bonnie states reluctantly, shooting glances at Marley.

Stefan smiles. "Thanks guys, keep me posted."

"Sure." Jump off a cliff and into a river of nice, pointy stakes Stefan Salvatore.

"Hey, we can talk later okay?" Bonnie says quietly, Marley just nods with a grateful smile. Bonnie may have been a part of it, but at least she was sensitive. "And Marley? Don't do anything crazy."

Jeremy grins and leans closer to Bonnie, but she pulls away, looking at Marley.

Marley just rolls her eyes. "Listen, you two are so obvious it's ridiculous. If Elena wasn't wrapped up in this whole 'Klaus trying to kill her' thing, you two'd be busted." She laughs half-heartedly as Bonnie gives a sheepish look. Jeremy just shrugs as though he couldn't care less.

"See you two crazy kids later!" Marley waves as she walks off. This was easy, she could do this. After all, she'd done it once before. Of course, that had been significantly harder, as it was her parents and everyone in school knew about it.

At least now not everyone was shooting her pity filled eyes.

-.-

The talk with the Martins went as expected, even with Marley and Bonnie the two were wary of them.

"Hey, Elena, Caroline, and I are having a girls night at your house." Bonnie states as they exit the Grille

Marley grimaces. A whole night of bonding with Elena (who was definitely not her favorite person right now)? "Er, I think I'll pass on that one."

Bonnie opens her mouth, obviously ready to give her well thought-out speech. But Marley cuts her off. "Please Bonnie just...Let me have this day to my own? I promise I'll be my socially active, retarded self tomorrow."

Bonnie frowns. "Okay, but if you change you're mind-!"

"I'll know where to go." Marley reassures with a grateful smile. "And Bonnie? Thanks. I know what you're going through right now so just...Thanks."

Bonnie gives a half smile and nods.

-.-

"So what's up with you?" Emma Sates asks as Marley falls on her bed. Emma was Marley's biology partner, a bit gothic and morbid, otherwise friendly and interesting to talk to.

"Em, I'm going to tell you a story, and you're going to give me your honest thoughts, kay?" Marley asks, giving Emma a serious look.

Emma shrugs while playing with her Lala Loopsy keychain.

"Hokay. Once upon a time, a girl name Meril and her sister, Poopyface-"

"-Her sisters name was Poopyface?"

"No interrupting!"

"Sorry, geez..."

"Anyways, they were kidnapped by a really old vampire!"

"How old?"

"Like, a thousand. Poopyface's boyfriend was a vampire, so she knew about them, but she never told Meril because she was being an idiot." Marley hisses the last part out. "Poopy's boyfriend and his brother save Poopyface, but don't know that Meril is there. Meril meets the kidnapping vamp."

"Name?"

"...Ribeye."

"This story is so screwed Marley, just look at the names!" Emma explains incredulously.

"Oh my gosh, shut up and listen." Marley orders, fed up. Emma just rolls her eyes. "As I was saying. Ribeye and Meril become good friends, great friends actually. Meril learns a lot of new things from Ribeye, and Ribeye doesn't mind her even though she's kind of a pest. Then Ribeye makes a deal with Poopyface not to hurt anyone, and everything is awesome. But Poopyface soon learns that Ribeye may have to kill her! So she and her friends put him in an eternal sleep, despite Merils opposition." Marley takes a deep breath from her story. "So what should Meril do?"

"...How the heck should I know? You're the story teller! You decide!" Emma states before turning on the TV. "Wanna watch some Supernatural? I need me some Sammy goodness."

Marley deflates noticeably. She really wished she wasn't the story teller, she hated making hard decisions like this. "Sure."

Meril wouldn't do anything. Meril couldn't do anything anyways. She'd live her life normally, and pray every night that Ribeye would be awoken.

-.-

Marley awoke to the vibrating of her phone. Checking the time, Marley wonders who on earth would text her this late.

She checks it, it's from Jonas. Just one line.

-_**Check our apartment.-**_

-.-


	10. Old Souls

A/N: Thanks to all of you who reviewed and followed and favorited. Please tell me what you guys think on the whole Old Soul concept. And trust me, it will most likely be used as more comic relief:)

-.-

Marley sat next to Emma the next day in class, ignoring the pained look on Elena's face. She didn't get to be the victim this time, no, the victim was probably laying in a cellar somewhere.

"Good morning class, what are we learning today..." Alaric acts as though he doesn't know himself, looking at the group of teens.

Some girl (Dona? Dana? Marley was so bad with names) responds. "With the decade dance tonight, we've been covering the sixties all week."

Alaric nods. "Right. The sixties..." Was it just Marley, or was Ric giving Elena a creepy look?

This thought is lost as Ric turns to the blackboard behind him. "The, uh, ahem..." Marley takes out a pen and paper, fully ready to doodle away.

Until Ric says something interesting. "The sixties. I wish there was something good I could say about the sixties, but..." Marley frowns, since when was Ric ever biased at any history? "Actually, they kind of sucked. Except for the Beatles, of course. They made it bearable." Marley snorts in an attempt to reel in her laughter, did no one else think he was just being hilarious today? "Uh, what else was there? The Cuban missile thing, the... we walked on the moon. There was Watergate." Yeah, Marley had no idea about anything he had just said, she should really start reading her textbook.

"Watergate was the seventies, Ric. I-I mean, Mr. Saltzman" Poopy responds like a dumb know it all (she wasn't letting her anger get in the way of her judgement...).

Alaric grins. "Right. It all kind of mushes together up here, the sixties, seventies. Thank you, Elena."

Marley can't help it, she lets out a giggle, causing the Hunter to look at her expectantly. "Something to say...Marley?"

Marley stops giggling, but is still wearing a goofy grin on her face. "Just enjoying you're point of view Mr. Saltzmen." She tells him with a hint of playfulness, he just smiles at her.

"Right then." Ric then proceeds to give the oddest, and most interesting history class Marley has ever attended.

-.-

Marley was upset, the Martins had still not responded to her texts, and it was really starting to piss her off. How dare they tempt her with a mysterious message and not text her back?!

No matter, she had to congratulate someone. Someone being Ric.

"Hey Ric." She greets cheerfully, causing the man to look up from his desk.

"Marley, is something wrong?" He asks.

"Not at all, in fact I wanted to congratulate you." Marley states.

"Congratulate me...?" Ric looks fairly cautious and serious, causing Marley to laugh. "Yeah, on the interesting history lesson today." He looks baffled, Marley didn't blame him.

"Yep, for the first time since birth I actually paid attention instead of doodling." Marley tells him jokingly, knowing the previous lectures she'd gotten from him on this actual subject. He just looks amused. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Yeah, dunno who set you off but I'm liking it." Maybe it was the whole trouble with Jenna that made him fun. "Well see ya later alligator!"

Ric gives her a funny look as she skips off. You'd think he'd know her well enough to be used her weirdness.

"Marley we need to talk." Marley all but freezes for a moment, before speeding up her pace.

"Marley c'mon! You can't avoid me forever!" Elena wails as she runs to catch up.

"I can sure try." Marley tells her resolutely, still remembering the way she stabbed Elijah through the chest.

"Marley just please listen for a moment, this is important!"

"Nooope."

"It's about the Martins."

You'd think someone froze her mid-step. Marley does a 180, staring face to face with a huffing Elena. "What do you know about them? Neither of them have texted me sine last night."

Elena frowns. "I'll tell you just...Please don't hate me." Marley didn't like where this was going. "Just tell me already."

"They're dead, Marley." She feels her stomach drop, going numb. No, not them, not them. They couldn't be revived like Elijah.

"What...So they're just gone?" Marley mumbles, sure she didn't know them that well, but they were still human beings, and it was shocking. Then another thought hits her. "...You had something to do with it." It's not a question. Elena doesn't answer, and that's all the answer Marley needs.

"Oh my gosh Elena...When will people stop dying because of you?" Marley whispers, not letting Elena's guilty expression make her go soft.

"Marley I-"

"-You two? What are you doing?" Ric asks, probably wondering why the Gilbert Twins were standing in the middle of the hail way during class time.

"Nothing." Marley mumbles, avoiding Elena's eyes as she speeds off down the hall.

She didn't feel like going to class anymore.

-**Hey, meet me in the parking lot, we're skipping.-** She sends the text to Emma quickly, she really couldn't be around anyone else in that circle right now.

-**Coming, what're we doing?-**

**-Costume shopping.-**

**-Fun fun.-**

Marley was pretty sure she was being sarcastic, Emma really wasn't the party type.

-.-

"So Poopy had them killed before they could kill her? Seems pretty logical to me." Emma states as Marley looks herself up and down in the mirror.

"That's not the point, the point is that Harry and Ron are dead now, and it sucks. I'm coming out." She states as she opens the bathroom door.

"Yeah, such a tragedy." Emma says flatly, wearing a black shaker costume.

"You look goth." Marley informs her skeptically.

"You look like a Disney princess...But then again, you always look like that." Emma jokes back at Marley's very colorful outfit.

"It's called a love child? Don't you see the flowers in my hair?" Marley says while pointing at the bright green flowers. "Were shakers even from the 70's?"

Emma shrugs. "Whatevs man, lets get going."

And they did. The party was...Interesting to day the least. Emma looked bored out of her mind standing next to Marley.

"Go." Marley states while rolling her eyes. "Go find some Beatles wannabe and make out."

"You sure?" Emma asks, and for the first time Marley notices what a good friend Emma was. "Yep, no use for both of us to be boring potatoes."

Emma grins and disappears into the crowd.

Marley sighs while chewing on the fresh pineapple. If Mystic Falls festivities were anything, they were well stocked. Marley would never admit it to anyone, but the food was probably the only reason why she showed up for these things.

It's then that she notices the plotting little group that is centered on Elena. Probably thinking of someone else to kill...Though Bonnie looks worried, and Elena looks frightened...No! Marley couldn't fall into that whole mess again! She was on protest against them!

The music ends abruptly as Dana gets up to speak.

Dana smiles. "Thanks for being here, everybody. We have a special shout-out tonight!"

Awe, that's cute, their boyfriend must really love them. Marley smiles at the thought.

"This is for Elena. From Klaus." Dana winks at Elena, who looks absolutely stunned.

Wait a minute, Klaus? Santa Klaus? Elijah's brother and Elena's bane of misery?

Marley can see the fear in her sisters eyes, even from afar. "Ah screw it." She grumbles before making her way to Ric. Hey, she may have forgiven Elena, but Elena didn't need to know that.

"Hey Ricky." Marley greets, bumping into him.

"Ah, Marley. Pretty twisted guy huh?" Marley frowns. "Yeah, why are you so upbeat? It's my job to be happy-go-lucky."

Ric rolls his eyes in a very un-Ric like way. "Must I always be the serious one Marley?"

"...You're acting really weird." She tells him bluntly. "Not that that's a bad thing, loosening up is great, just as long as it doesn't get someone (Elena) killed."

"Is there something you wanted?" Alaric asks, looking a bit impatient.

"No, I fought my way through a poorly dressed crowd just to day hello." Marley states sarcastically. "I need to know if I can help out with tracking Klaus."

Alaric frowns. "Not unless you're a mind reader."

Marley smiles. "I think I'm picking up on something actually... Besides this guy having terrible choices in horror films, he likes long horse rides on the beach and splitting heads open for a picnic snack."

Alaric grins, opening his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by Damon showing up.

Damon looks at Marley, Marley glares at him. "Well if I'm really useless, then I'll see you later Ric." She says stiffly, ignoring Damon's eye roll before stomping off towards the food stand.

That is, until some random dude grabs hold of her hand and yanks her on the dance floor. She lets him, catching Caroline waving as she dances with Matt.

"I know this is the 70's, but yanking someone onto the dance floor hardly seems kind." Marley says lightly at the dark haired man.

He grins. "70's? Are you sure you're not from a Disney movie? You sure look the part."

"Second comment today." Marley counts amiably. "Marley-"

"-Gilbert? I know. Jesse."

He knew her and she didn't know him? Yeah, that didn't scream stalker. "How did you know-"

"-Everyone knows the Gilbert's." he answers simply.

"Will you stop interrupting m-"

"-only if you stop talking." Marley scoffs, yanking her hands out of his. "Well excuse me then."

"Wait, I didn't mean it." Jesse looks so very sincere and sorry. It freaks her out.

"Dude, you're weird. I'm going, follow me and you're officially a stalker." Marley frowns. "And I have to pee." Random, unneeded info, but her mouth didn't know the difference.

She makes her way towards the hall, not looking back. She enters the empty restroom and takes a glance at the mirror.

And then nearly wails at the sight. Gosh! She looked terrible! Her blonde curls were wildly out of place and her eyeliner was smearing. "Oh I look like heck." She mumbles while beginning to fix her face.

"I think you look amazing."

Marley freezes. Oh gosh, was she really in a horribly cheesy horror film? She barely has time to turn before Jesse knocks her against the wall, looking pissed beyond belief.

Oh gosh, was he Klaus?! Marley tries to scream, but the sound comes off muffled by his hand.

"Now everyone knows about the Gilbert girls." Jesse (Klaus?) states with a deadly calm voice. "Pretty, unobtainable, at least that's what my friend who goes here says. But you know what? I don't believe that. You see, I get all the girls I want. Consider this our dare."

Okay, so it wasn't Klaus, it was a crazy rapist.

Marley was less afraid when she thought it was Klaus, at least then shed be killed by something cool. She turns and twists violently, cold panic washing over as he starts to drag her to the nearest stall. Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, anyone! Save her.

He barely locks the door before knocking her over the toilet. Okay anyone was good at this time! Goodness teens drink some water and SAVE HER! "Don't bother, no ones coming for you. My boys will make sure of that."

"HEEEEELLLP!" Marley yells, but even to her it seems futile, she could hear the sound of music even from here. Jesse just laughs before trying to pin her down.

This was it, no one was coming, no one would save her. A sense of hopelessness washes over as he catches her arms.

'_You'll just have to save yourself.'_ Someone states softly, and Marley vaguely realizes its herself. A sudden turret takes over her feelings, leaving nothing but something raw, something powerful.

"Stop squirming! No ones going to save you!" Jesse yells before raising his hand to hit her.

Marley stops moving altogether, before looking up with the strangest calmness, like a higher understanding. "Who says I need saving Douche?" Jesse looks utterly confused, as the once screaming), balling girl sits eerily quiet in front of him.

"What the he-"

What was she doing?

'_Do as I say_.' Marley is scared, she was pretty sure normal people didn't hear voices in their heads. But she listens to the instructions anyways.

"Listen closely." She states, looking in the disgusting boys eyes. "You're going to walk out of the school right now and-"

'-_And lay on the road.'_

Marley really didn't think this was going to work. "-and you're going to lay on the road." Jesse's eyes widen, and Marley stares nervously back. This wasn't going to work, she wasn't a freaking vampire! She was screwed!

And then he begins to unlock the stall door. And just like that he's gone.

Marley listens to the distant sounds of music in the otherwise quiet bathroom, before bursting into tears at what could've just happened.

'_You can't rely on anyone, not now that Elijah's gone_.' The voice informs her softly. And she was right. Marely desperately wanted Elijah back, no matter what others thought about his betrayal. Marley was about to freak out.

What had just happened? She was human, and yet she used compel?

Not possible, but then again, so was a human being immune to compel.

One thing was for certain, she was definitely checking the Martins apartment tonight.

-.-

Marley barely had to look hard, an envelope sat nicely on their dinner table written to her was in plain sight.

What was in the envelope was not a letter, like she had once thought. No, it was an old weathered page ripped out from a book.

One half was highlighted.

-_**Old Souls are known to be nothing more than myth, and were created with large magical properties. There were thought to be six in total for the first six vampires, one Doppelgänger for the first hybrid. Old Souls are largely hunted down by witch covens after making contact with their Original and unleashing their magical properties, as they are the Originals advocates. However Old Souls will live many lives, as long as their Original lives. Once an Original is killed, the Old Soul lives out the rest of their life, but is not born again. Unlike the Doppleganger, Old Souls never look the same, however they are known to be marked throughout each life.**_

Marley frowns, Jonas made their fret and freak out just because of one paper with the word Doppelgänger on it? How was that supposed to help her?

...Oh wait, she was immune to compel, and could (somehow) cast it herself.

Oh gosh, she was an Old Soul. Marley feels her heart jump at the shocking thought.

-_**CRASH**_-

Market squeaks as a nearby blue vase shatters into pieces.

What the fudge.

What. The. Fudge.

-.-

"Hey Lena." Marley greets weakly as she drives down the road.

"_Marley? Are you okay?"_ No, she most certainly was not. Not only the shock of almost being raped, now she's found out she's a freak like her sister! "Uh, sure yeah I'm great. You?"

"_I'm...Fine, is something up Mars?"_ Elena asks, sounding oddly stuffed up. Marley opens her mouth to answer, but nothing comes out. Her sister couldn't help her.

_'No one can save you, no one would care to.'_

Marley shakes the tiny voice away. "Yeah, just checking up. You're not at the house..." Oh she was such a liar, but... The overriding of emotions right now left little room for guilt. She needed someone who could help her.

She needed Elijah, her own personal Dr. Phil. And by frigging golly she was going to get him.

-.-

**A/N: Long, but important chapter! No Elijah flashbacks:( but Elijah comes back next chapter though so no worries! **


	11. Cut cut CUT IT OUT!

**AN: I saw the awesomest note on a public bathroom mirror today. "Men look on the outside, but God sees the heart." Made my day:)**

**And so do all of your guys's reviews! Feed back is the bomb! Thank you all!**

-.-

Marley was resigned to her room. Why?

She kept making things explode, thats why. Yeah, she'd tried the whole '_Super Woman to the rescue!_' Thing, only as soon as she got excited about being all ninja, she blew up her mirror!

Also, she was resigned to freaking her sister out so much that Elena did it for her. She was waiting impatiently for Elena to call or text her back.

"Don't worry Mars, I'll get him back." Her words had surprised Marley. She thought for sure that Elena would call a bluff on her or something (this was so not a frigging bluff). "I'm not going to let anyone else die for me." She'd responded. Marley had frowned at this.

It would never come to Elena losing her life, at least Marley hoped not.

Marley all but jumps for her phone as it lights up.

-**_Got him._**- is all she says, then texts the address.

Marley squeals, pure elation causing her glass horse figurine to spontaneously combust. "Darn it!" Marley growls at the broken glass shards, but can't keep a smile off her face for long. She takes her purse and slips some flip flops on before hopping down the stairs. "JENNA IM TAKING MY JEEP TO GO SEE ELENA!" Marley yells. Usually she wouldn't have bothered asking, but her poor Aunt had been worried about her all day. Probably wondering what kind of break up enforced her locking herself in her room and making loud crashing noises all day.

"I don't think that's such a good idea Marley." A brown haired man says, Jenna looking up at her.

Marley continues hopping down the stairs. "And since when are you my boss Ricky?" Marley asks jokingly, though the look on Jenna's face makes her pause. "Uh, can I go please Jenna?" Cue adorable puppy face.

"...You have been locked up there all day Marley, are you alright?" Jenna interrogates.

Marley pastes on a smile. "Right and dandy ma'am! I was just...PMSing, and Elena said something that made me mad."

Ric gives a disgusted grunt, but Marley couldn't care less about that, he'd have to get used to this type of talk if he wanted to stay in this family. "Alright fine-"

"-I really think you should stay Marley." Jenna gives Ric an offended look at his interruption. "Regardless of what you think, she's my Niece and I say she can go." Jenna states.

Whoa, talk about trouble in paradise. "That's right Jenna! Lay down the law! Don't let men push you around!" And let her go to Elijah!

Jenna and Ric both give her a look that says shut up. Marley obeys.

"I don't really like the way you're talking-"

He's stopped mid way, however, as the doorbell rings.

Jenna gives Ric one last glare, before going to the door. Marley turns to Ric. "What's stuck up your butt today?"

Ric just grins eccentrically, before turning to the door.

"Hey, Jenna. Thank you so much for not going to the Grille." That was Stefan's voice..

Jenna pauses. "Um, Stefan…"

"No, listen. I can explain." Stefan states seriously (ugh, he was always serious!). Ric grins and starts walking over, Marley sighs in impatience (she wanted to see Elijah nooow!), but follows after him.

Jenna looks over Stefan's shoulder at them, Stefan pauses for a moment, before turning around. Marley waves.

Ric smirks. "Hi, Stefan. How's it going?"

"Hey Stefanie." Marley greets, wanting nothing more than to ditch this joint. "Can I go now Jenna?" She whines, Elijah was ALIIIVE!

-.-

_-Chop-_

This was retarded.

-_Chop-_

Ric was being unreasonable!

-_Chop_-

For heavens sake WHY was he cutting random vegetables?

Alaric breathes in slowly. "You know, I find chopping... Calming. The feel of the blade in the hand..."

"Why can't you cut watermelon? I hate vegetables." Marley grumbles with crossed arms. Ric shoots her a weird look.

Jenna stares with wide eyes. "I'm still waiting for someone to tell me what the heck's going on."

Ric sighs. "Well, would you like to tell her, Stefan, or should I? Maybe it'll be better coming from her sweet, innocent little niece." Stefan looks constipated.

"Tell her what?" Marley asks, wondering what the heck was going on.

"Tell me what?" Jenna asks as well, looking just as clueless. Then it hits her, this was about her grades! Oh gosh! Nooooooo!

" Do you believe in vampires, Jenna?" Oh thank you God!...Wait.

Jenna gives a baffled look. Ric smiles eerily. "No?" Then he gives a carefree laugh. "Well, who does, right? But believe it or not, they do have a place in our history. And as a history teacher, I find them fascinating."

"Psh, no you don't, you hunt them." Marley states bluntly. "Oh, and by the way, I totally support you talking about this...But Elena's gonna kill you." Stefan shoots her that weird warning look again, what was with that?

"Thank you Marley, and I do think I can handle Elena." Ric winks devilishly, which looks really odd on him.

Jenna looks torn between confusion and irritation. "Why are we talking about this?"

Alaric responds. "Well, you've been angry with me for keeping secrets, and this is one of my secrets. I'm obsessed with vampires." He heaves a sigh of relief. "There. I said it." Cue carefree laugh.

"...Are you joking?"

"Not at all. How about you, Stefan? Are you a fan of vampires?"

Stefan's jaw clinches. "In literature. Bram Stoker. It's dense, but I appreciate it."

"Hmm. Did you know that vampires are the oldest creatures of the night? Except for werewolves, of course." Marley thought his way of telling her was...Interesting to say the least, but hey, why not have some fun with it all?

Only his fun was pissing Jenna off. "Werewolves. Werewolves. Now I know you're joking."

Alaric grins. "You know, I've read that there's an Aztec curse on both species that keeps werewolves slaves to the Moon and vampires bound by the Sun. Isn't that right, Stefan? You know, they say these creatures would do anything to have this curse broken and that they wouldn't care who they had to kill to do it."

Ric then plops himself on the chair across from Marley. "Oh, I know this all sounds so crazy, but... vampires are real...Would you care for some more wine?" He asks as though he hasn't just broke a groundbreaking secret. Then proceeds to get some wine

Marley laughs, hey, if she was gonna be delayed on seeing Elijah, being entertained like this was a good way to pass the time. She'd wanted to tell Jenna from the beginning, however Elena had insisted that she keep a secret (she'd been bribed with ALOT of chocolate).

"Get out." Jenna snaps. Awe crap, she was upset.

"Jenna-"

"-Excuse me?" Ric says.

"I don't know what it is you're trying to do or why you're saying these things, but…" She chokes up.

"Jenna…"

"I said get out!"

Ahh crap, when were these two NOT going to fight?

Stefan stands up abruptly. "You heard her." Oh Stuffy stay out of it!

"I'm afraid I don't want to."

"Yeah Ric! You tell'em!...Can I leave now?" She's ignored.

"No need to suck up to him Marley, we're both going." Jenna informs her.

"Yeah Jenna! You tell him! Make your stand!" Marley was truly spineless, but she wanted to see Elijah! She wanted to sort out this whole 'Old Soul' thing. Most of all, she wanted to feel that inexplicable safe feeling she always felt when she was around him.

Ric suddenly grabs the knife from earlier. "You're not going anywhere." He states, and suddenly Marley's hair rises on the back of her neck.

Stefan catches him and pushes him against the wall with his super speed, putting the knife on his throat.

"Stefan!" Marley and Jenna wail at the same time, both wondering what the heck is going on.

"It's him Marley! Take Jenna, get out of here now!" Then it clicks, Marley grabs Jenna's arm, but she's frozen.

"You can't kill me, Stefan." Ric/Klaus spews with a mad look in his eyes.

"Watch me!"

"Stefan!"

"Jenna we have to go now!" Marley wails, panic spiking.

Ric/Klaus smirks sardonically. " I may not have a witch protecting me today, but if you kill this body, what's to stop me from choosing Jenna as my next one?" This comment sends an angry chill through Marley's spine.

-_CRASH_-

No one seems to notice the glass cup exploding, well, except Marley, who could literally feel it happen.

"Jenna, go."

"But you're… you-!"

Stefan turns, teeth bared and eyes darkened, snapping Marley out of her shock. "I said go!"

"Come on!" Marley doesn't need to pull her out, Jenna runs straight for the door with Marley's wrist in tow.

-.-

Elena hangs up her phone, a panicked expression on her face. "Klaus went after Jenna. I have to go to her."

"I'm afraid that wasn't part of today's arrangement." Elijah really wasn't in the mood for antics of any sort right now.

Elena eyes him cautiously. "Marley was with her."

Elijah can tell she's looking for some sort of reaction, and in an ideal world, he would've remained emotionless. However, an image hits him of Klaus standing over her, big Bambi eyes filled with fear before going glassy. He can't help but clinch his jaw.

"So she's not the only one who cares." Elena murmurs softly. "You know, she's partly the reason I'm here, something odd has happened since you... left. She wouldn't say much, just something about an old soul and needing you. She sounded...Bad."

Elijah frowns, glaring at the wall. "Be quick, and bring her back with you."

Elena smiles. "Thank you Elijah, and I will, you have my word."

Elena looks every part of the once innocent Katerina Elijah used to know, but for some reason, it doesn't affect him as much now that the threat of Marley being hurt is invading his mind.

If only that were a good thing, now he was plagued with worst case scenarios. The most prominent one being that Klaus knew about Marley's soul.

-.-

"Elena will explain everything as soon as she gets here." Marley reassures softly. "She knows the story better than me."

"Why, why didn't you tell me?" Oh gosh, Marley really couldn't stand the betrayed look she was receiving,

"I-I wanted to, really Jenna. I didn't even know till, like, a month ago." Marley sighs, what started out as a happy day was quickly turning sour.

"Ric he-what...What is going on?!"

Marley frowns, as the woman sits down and puts her hands on her face.

"I'm sorry..." Marley gets up from the couch just as Elena bursts in.

Elena sighs in relief, and Marley gives her a 'shes all yours!' Look and walks out. "Oh, Jenna, thank God!"

"No."

Marley snorts before walking to the kitchen. Before she realizes something, Elena had been with Elijah before right? So where was he now?

Elena probably knew. Marley fills up a cup of water and makes her way back to Elena, only to be stopped as she sees Stefan leaning against the door.

"You know, eavesdropping is mean." Marley informs him just as Elena comes out.

"Is she gonna be ok?" Stefan asks soberly.

"She's in shock. I tried to tell her as much as I could, but I barely scratched the surface." Elena sighs.

Marley decided she would let them have their moment, before hauling Elena's butt off to wherever the heck Elijah was now.

"I'm so sorry, Elena... I hate this."

"It's not your fault, Stefan. It's mine. Anyway... I have to go back to Elijah." YES!

"Wait, what? No, no!" Shut UP Stefan!

Elena gives him a pointed look. "Stefan, I promised him that I would return, with Marley. I can't break that promise."

"Oh." He nods, and Marley grins eagerly. "Lets go!"

Marley is ignored. "I'll be okay." Elena tells Stefan reassuringly.

She then starts for the door, Marley skipping behind her.

"Where do you think you're going?" Damon suddenly asks, popping out of nowhere with Andie on his side.

Marley squeaks in unpleasant surprise as Elena asks steadily. "Back to Elijah." Damon looks towards Marley suspicious, to which Marley gives a determined glare.

"No." He tells them.

"Psh, what are you, our Dad?" Marley snaps while eying the door.

Damon smiles a sarcastic smile at her. "Listen Marley, I know you've been acting like a little brat ever since we took down Elijah, but don't think you can get away with this."

Marley scoffs...Okay, she had been acting like a brat, but she really didn't care. "Watch me douchebag!"

Elena sighs on irritation before charging right past him. Marley follows her lead. "Get out of my way, Dam..."

Damon catches both of their arms. Marley instantly squirms, to which he just tightens his grip.

"If you so much as try and take a step out of this house..."

"Damon, easy." Andie (AKA the bloodbag) reprimands softly.

"Stay out of this, Andie." Damon snaps moodily.

"Let them go." Stefan says in a low, threatening tone.

"Yeah, let us go." Marley agrees, grimacing as he tightens his grip to the point of discomfort.

"Are you kidding me? We just got Elena back, Marley's been having lunch with frigging Klaus!"

Stefan does his vampire flashy thing and appears, grabbing the arm Damon's holding Elena with.

"You heard me. I said let them go."

The two have a stare down, which ends in Damon freeing their arms. Marley rubs hers tentatively, giving Damon a distrustful look. She couldn't believe she'd actually once liked this guy!

"Come on Marley." Elena says shakily.

-.-

Marley was excited, but nervous. What if he thought that she had a part in it? What if he hated her?

Or worse, what if he really had planned on killing Elena?

All is forgotten as soon as she sees him though. Dressed in a classy outfit, looking very much the same as the first day she met him...Well, after the whole coat hanger incident. He just stares at her for a moment while she stands beside her sister.

"Marley, it's...Nice to see you again." He finally says cordially. This causes Marley to grin, this was definitely Elijah. "Geez, being dead for a couple of days really hasn't affected you at all."

Elijah smirks. "I'm not one for dramatics, now am I?"

Now, she knows its probably a terrible, terrible idea, and that she's gonna be questioned (thoroughly) by Elena afterwards, but Marley can't help it. She quite literally runs and throws her arms around him in a death grip. "I'm glad you're back, Old Man." Marley mumbles before pulling away, a small smile on her face. Elijah smiles back softly.

"So." Elena says awkwardly. Marley backs away from him immediately. "Tell us, what is Klaus's curse?"

Elijah looks away from Marley, gesturing for the two to sit down. "Please."

"My family was quite close, but Klaus and my father did not get on too well. When we became vampires, we discovered the truth. Klaus was not my father's son. My mother had been unfaithful many years before. This was her darkest secret. Klaus is from a different bloodline. Of course, when my father discovered this, he hunted down and he killed my mother's lover and his entire family. Not realizing, of course, that he was igniting a war between species that rages until this day." Marley had already heard this story, but it didn't stop her from leaning forward with interest.

"A war between the species?" Elena asks curiously.

"The vampires... and the werewolves." Elijah states distantly.

"So Klaus' real father was from a werewolf bloodline? What does that make Klaus? A werewolf? Or a vampire?" Elena asks in confusion.

"He's both." Marley says ominously, wide grin on her face.

"A hybrid would be deadlier than any werewolf or vampire. Nature would not stand for such an imbalance of power. Therefore the witches, the servants of nature, saw to it that my brother's werewolf side would become dormant." Elijah explains, shooting Marley a serious look. She just rolls her eyes.

"That's the curse that Klaus wants to break?"

"He wants to trigger that part of him that's a werewolf. If allowed, Klaus would sire his own bloodline. He'd build his own race. Endangering not just vampires, but everyone." Elijah says.

"He'd be invincible, basically." Marley summarizes.

"But you helped him?"

"I helped him because I loved him. That's changed, now he must die." The emotions on him were hidden well, but Marley knew how difficult it would be for him, no matter what Klaus had done.

"We have the dagger now. We can stop him." Elena says with assurance.

"When a werewolf is wounded by silver, it heals. An Original can't be killed by anything but white oak ash on a silver dagger. So you see the conundrum. The dagger does not work." Elijah states.

"What, are you saying that Klaus can't be killed?" Elena asks incredulously.

"There's one way to kill any supernatural species… at the hands of the servants of nature themselves." Witches, Bonnie?

"A witch if they can channel that much power. But it would kill them!" Elena wails nervously.

"The curse must be broken during the full moon. When Klaus is in transition. That's when he'll be at his most vulnerable. A witch with enough power... can kill Klaus."

"So the Witch wouldn't have to die?" Marley asks nervously, she didn't think she could let Bonnie do that. Elijah nods slowly.

Elena and Marley share a look. "What if we told you that we knew a witch that could channel that much power?" Elena asks slowly.

Elijah breathes in. "Then I would tell you there's one more thing that you should know. Back when Katerina was still human, I looked for a way to save her life through the sacrifice."

Wait, who the fudge was Katerina? And why was she needed for the-ohhhh. Katherine...Why would he care to save her life? From what Marley had heard she was a class A douche.

"You found a way to save the life of the doppelgänger?" Elena breathes out, shock on her face.

Marley perks up at this, looking at him in question.

Elijah smirks. "Yes, I did. But unfortunately, Katerina took matters into her own hands first. I believe you already know how that played out."

"You cared about her, didn't you?" Elena's asks slowly.

"It's a common mistake, I'm told. And it's one I won't make again." Elijah says amicably.

Marley ignores this little part. Turning to Elena with a grin on her face. "Wow, who told you?"

Elena rolls her eyes slightly. "You did." Marley looks at her expectantly, making Elena sigh. "I'm sorry for ever doubting your ever-bounding amount of discernment. I should never have daggered Elijah."

Marley grins triumphantly. If Elijah wasn't there, she probably would've done a little dance, but she had to act at least a little composed in front of him. She then turns to Elijah expectantly. "So now can we talk about this Old Soul thing?"

Elijah nods, looking sober. "First, explain how it all started."

Marley sighs impatiently. "Lets see, I was at the 70's dance, bored out of my mind, this guy cornered me in the bathroom-"

"-Wait, a man cornered you?" Elijah's eyes narrow. "What for-?"

Marley shifts uncomfortably. "Erm, I'm really not comfortable going over the details-"

"-Wait, Marley. Did he...?" Elena gets a horrified look on her face. Elijah just intakes sharply.

"What? NO! I mean he tried, and honestly, I thought he'd succeed! It was the scariest thing ever, but that's when it got weird." Marley states while bitting the side of her cheek. "I was really scared, and then suddenly I wasn't, like I was suddenly filled with lots of confidence." Marley sighs. "You guys are gonna think I'm crazy, but then I heard a voice, it told me what to do..."

Elena frowns. "A...Voice?"

Elijah frowns too, but for a different reason. "And where, do tell, is this boy now?" He's got a look on his face that screams danger.

"Well that's the thing, the voice told me to tell him to go outside and lay on the road. He...he listened too." Marley shivers. "It was weird, like I was controlling him or something."

"Compulsion." Elijah whispers in surprise.

"I guess, I mean I highly doubt he'd actually do what I said before." Marley shrugs, trying to play it off, even though it was the oddest thing to ever happen to her. "Anyways, ever since then I've been exploding things with my mind or whatever. I can't control it..."

Elena breathes in sharply. "You said you told the boy to lay on the road?" Marley nods on affirmative. Elena gets up and disappears for a moment.

Marley looks anywhere but Elijah's piercing eyes, which don't seem to want to look anywhere else but her face. "What'd he look like Marlene? What was his name?"

Marley gives him a look. "Don't be dumb, you're not going to track down some guy just for unlocking this Old Soul stuff."

Elijah's glare is deafening, one that Marley never thought would be on her. "It is not that Marlene. I knew with me, and the Doppelgänger as a sister, you'd unlock this sooner or later. It's just that I want to watch this boy hang from his neck for even thinking about-" Elijah sucks in, as though saying it out loud was too much.

Marley blinks in surprise at his passion on the subject. "R-right." That's when Elena comes back with the days paper in her hand.

"Jesse McCoy was found dead last night after an incoming car hit him head on. McCoy had been laying in the middle of the road when it happened, Police are saying suicide-" Elena stops, paling a considerable amount.

"...Well." Marley states weakly. "At least you won't have to kill anyone now." Elijah just eyes her grimly. "So, you going to tell me about this Old Soul stuff or what?"

"Marley-" Elena starts softly, only to be cut off by Elijah. "Of course I will Marlene. You have a right to know." He then looks pointedly at Elena.

"She stays too, she's my sister." Marley states automatically. Elijah's lip twitches. "Very well. Lets see...The Old Souls were created by my mothers close friend and fellow witch Ayana. They themselves were human. They were each bound to the Original family members, all except Klaus."

"Why? I thought Ayana didn't agree with Esther. Why make a companion for them?" Marley asks in confusion.

"The Old Souls were never meant to be to the Vampires gain, no. Ayana made them for the soul purpose of trying to help us keep our humanity." Elijah smirks at the irony. "A brilliant curse used to preserve and reincarnate ones souls."

"Hense, the name, Old Soul." Elena pieces together.

"Yes, an Old Soul would be reborn into many different lives, bound to appear in their Original in each one. However, Ayana's plan backfired, as soon as any of my family knew who their Old Soul was, they'd corrupt them." Elijah states, looking out the window.

"What do you mean?" Marley asks nervously.

"Turn them, use their souls power to kill, etc. The Old Souls became a fear to all who knew about them. They soon were known as the Originals Companions."

"Why were they so powerful?" Elena asks curiously, leaning forward.

"While an Old Soul did wear out their bodies eventually, their souls still kept its previous markings. Many who were vampires in a previous life kept some of their vampiric attributes, such as compulsion." Marley shifts uncomfortably. Her? A vampire? The very idea seemed ludicrous. Elena seems to think so too as she looks at her in surprise.

"Well, what Original am I bound to?" Marley asks, ignoring this new little info about herself.

Elijah frowns. "That's the thing, when the Old Souls kept destroying any Witch or being that tried to kill their Original, one of the largest Witch covens ever took it upon themselves to kill all of them. 100 Witches gave their lives the moment the eclipse hit. All the Old Souls should be dead, though its possible to escape... Each Old Soul has a marking of some sort to which an Original would place claim to. Your star scar is one, only I cannot identify it as I have never seen it before."

"...You're saying I'm a new Old Soul?" Wasn't that contradicting.

Elijah instantly shakes his head. "It's impossible to replicate, trust me."

"Well then, what the heck am I?" Marley asks, getting frustrated.

Elijah sighs, looking at Marley with indiscernible dark eyes. "Marlene, did you come into contact with Klaus at all before your power outburst?"

"What does that have to...Oh...Oh fudge." And with that revelation, Marley's world turned upside down.

-.-


	12. Moody is the New Happy

A/N: Haha all the different reactions to the last chapter are really interesting. I got upset ones, excited ones, and ones who just don't know what to think:D

1: This won't be a love triangle (ewe no, Marley was never meant for that crap). This is gonna be used purely to tie her into the Original family. As, annoying or not, Old Souls are widely accepted by all of them. This is because I really couldn't make Marley just fit right into a family who seems to be stingy towards everyone really. And I didn't want her to be a Sage, if you know what I mean. Plus, I wanted Marley's relationship with Elijah to be purely because they actually like each other, not because of a bond:)

2: This doesn't mean Marley's not gonna make her place in the Originals family. For one, she's going to save Kol (spoiler, but I highly doubt you guys really thought I'd just let an awesome character like him die).

3: Lol, indeed Saruman would be like having a tea party compared to Damon protectiveness hah. Worm tongue? Maybe not so much (the dudes creepy0.o)

4: More of Old Soul material will be revealed later on;)

-.-

"This cannot be possible...How is this possible?!" Elena wails as she paces the room.

Marley and Elijah just ignore her. "Wait, so does this mean is Klaus dies, so will I?" Marley asks seriously.

Elijah shakes his head. "That's not the case at all Marlene. You'll live out the rest of your life in this body, you just won't be reincarnated." Marley nods, heaving a sigh of relief. "Okay, okay. So we can still kill him?"

"Well, you can't." Elijah says grimly. "If you tried to kill Klaus, your body would fail you. Old Souls are meant to guide the Originals, not kill them."

"How is this possible?" Elena mutters, moving like a whirling tornado.

"Oh for heavens sake Lena SIT!" Marley barks. "Like me blowing up all of the Mayors vases wasn't bad enough! You're going to create a tornado!"

Elena breathes out, before sitting. "You're right, I'm sorry I'm just...Adjusting."

Marley laughs shakily. "Yeah I think I know the feeling." Elena gives her sister a sympathetic look, before placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

The two then turn their attention to Elijah, and in that moment Elijah can finally tell that they're sisters. "So it's okay to carry on with the plan then?" Marley asks, putting on a brave face.

"Yes, but Klaus must never find out about your soul Marlene. If he did he would stop at nothing to turn you into a weapon." Elijah can see her visibly gulp, but she tries to give a brave front anyways. Only turning out to look like a wide eyed mouse cornered by a cat. "That would never work." She spews instantly, looking terrified.

"Maybe not in this life Marlene, but as soon as he sees the marking on your collar bone, he'd find you anywhere." Elijah really hated to tell her this, but it was better she be afraid than unsuspecting.

Marley opens her mouth to snap something back, but closes it after a seconds thought. "O-okay then. What about my bad control of these...abilities?"

"If you are anything like the other Old Souls I've known, it'll wear out in a week or so." Elijah is glad to see her sigh in relief. "That's good, so I just have to hide from Klaus for a whole week, then the symptoms will wear off and he won't be able to detect me!"

"Don't test it Marlene, every Old Soul is different." Elijah warns, wanting the tiny blonde to be fully prepared for anything. Marley's nose scrunches in annoyance. "Yeah yeah, so it isn't that big of a deal."

"Marlene." Elijah sighs in exasperation. Marley gives him an impatient look, and Elijah realizes that she would rather be talking about anything other than this at the moment. "Can we just go?" She asks while kicking the ground.

Elijah gives out one last sigh, before nodding. "We may."

-.-

"So why are we here again?" Marley asks moodily. She'd just found out she had caused a boys (well, a disgusting maggot more like) death, and was bound to Klaus for all of his eternity. The last place she wanted to be was at the boarding house.

Where Stefan and (ugh) Damon lived.

"I need something from them." Elijah states vaguely.

"What?" Marley asks impatiently.

"An apology." Elijah smirks over at her as her eyes widen with realization. She returns the smirk with a grin of her own.

The moment they enter the boarding house, they see Stefan and Damon trying to kill each other.

"Stop!" Elena wails in an attempt to stop them.

Marley watches, all she needed was some kettle corn and a nice comfy seat. "Go Stefan! I'm rooting for you!" Yeah that's right, Damon was her least favorite person right now.

Unfortunately, as suddenly as it started, it stops. "Awee." Marley pouts, before looking over at Elijah and poking him. "Yo, you there Eli?"

Elijah seems to snap out of whatever trance he's and, giving Marley a warning look. "Don't poke me." Though it's half-hearted, and quite frankly, sounds kind of like an aggravated child. Marley laughs.

"Now you've invited him in?" Damon asks, looking like a pouting child. Marley grins and sticks her tongue out, and isn't at all surprised when Damon, unsurprisingly, returns the childish gesture.

"Elijah and I have renewed the terms of our deal." Elena states, ignoring Damon's childish antics.

"Really?" He asks sarcastically.

"The two of you will come to no harm at my hands. I only ask for one thing in return."

"What?" Damon snaps moodily, making Marley grin.

"An apology."

His face is...Priceless. "A what?"

Stefan shuffles forward, an apologetic look on his face. "I'm sorry for the part that I played in your death. I was protecting Elena. I will always protect Elena."

Aweee that was cute! Marley would've said this out loud if his protecting Elena hadn't gotten Elijah daggered.

"I understand." Elijah nods curtly.

Then we all turn to Damon expectantly.

"The sacrifice is going to happen, Damon. Bonnie will be able to kill Klaus without hurting herself and Elijah knows how to save my life. I told you I'd find another way. And I did." Elena adds quietly.

Damon turns to Elijah. "Is that true?"

"It is." Is all he says.

Damon then asks "And you're trusting him?"

"I am."

"...You can all screw yourselves." And then he walks out.

"Anger issues." Marley sings. "That was awkward." Not nearly as fun to watch as she had thought.

Stefan sighs. "He's angry with me right now. But he'll come around."

Elijah just raises an eyebrow. "Perhaps."

"Dude, it's Damon. He will literally never get over it." Marley deadpans to the group.

-.-

"So what's it like?" Marley can't help but ask as she plops down on her bed. Elijah had volunteered to take her home. Marley had agreed, it was always fun going faster than cars, that and she liked Elijah.

"What is what like?" Elijah asks, looking around at the destroyed room.

"Uh, being dead? Duh." Marley states like its obvious. "Did you see a bright white light? Or a dark flame?" She jokes.

"Neither, I was not really dead Marlene...And to answer your question, complete darkness." Elijah stares out her window. Marley cocks her head to the side. "Just...a whole lot of darkness? For how long?"

"Very long."

She shivers. "Ugh, that would be so boring, I'd die." She states solemnly. Elijah shakes his head at her contradicting words, a light smile on his face. "I see you haven't changed much from before."

Marley looks over at him and raises an eyebrow. "Oh yeah, besides the whole Old Soul thing, me being tied to frigging Santa Klaus, and me killing a man, I'm totally normal." She states with biting sarcasm.

"Marlene-"

"-its Marley."

"Marlene." Elijah states resolutely, sitting on the edge of her bed. "Everything will work out in the end."

"...Do you honestly believe that?" Marley asks quietly, and Elijah finds he likes it better when she's carefree, happy.

"We'll make it true." Elijah tells her as she sits up next to him. He leans forward before he can tell his body no, and hears the slight increase in heartbeats. "We'll make this better." Why was he telling her this?

Marley bites the side of her mouth as she usually does, before looking up, large brown eyes filled with hope. "You promise?"

Did he? They wanted the same thing, Klaus gone, her back to her normal life with a safe family. How hard would it be to fulfill this promise wen it was the same thing he was after. Plus, he really couldn't stand to see this depressed looking Marley, it just wasn't right. "I promise you."

Marley stares at him for a moment, looking distraught. "Are you sure Elijah? I mean, he's your brother." Her eyes fill with concern. "I couldn't imagine, even thinking about killing Elena or Jeremy."

Elijah's jaw tightens. "It won't be a problem for me."

"...Okay but, if it is, I give you complete freedom to break your promise." Marley says with a grin, returning back to her normal, hyperactive self. "After all, family is important!" She winks as though this previous conversation they had was a secrecy.

Elijah can't help but smile. "If you weren't such a childish brat, I might have actually liked you." Who was he kidding? This was the first girl in decades that he'd found enjoyable to be around, even if she was annoyingly persistent.

Marley snorts in that less than flattering way. "Don't lie to yourself Elijah, it's bad for your health." She shifts a yawn even as she says this.

"Go to bed Marlene." He orders in amusement. "You've had a long day."

"Psh, I'm not even tired." Marley scoffs, but plops herself on her pillow anyways.

"Good night Marlene." He says quietly.

"Night Elijah." She mumbles through her pillow.

-.-

A/N: So I'm debating whether or not Jenna should live in this fic:/ I'd have to change up a lot of stuff, but in the end Jenna would live! What do you all think?


	13. Be Okay

A/N: Thanks for all the awesome reviews! I think I like Elijene for a couples name. Mostly because I don't really think Marlijah is that original. Any questions I would love to answer! Here's another one for awesome reviewers!:D

-.-

-_Knock knock-_

Marley frowns in confusion, looking away from her mirror (which is really just a shard of glass now). Who would be knocking on her bedroom door?

Then the answer was obvious. "You can come in Elijah!" She states while rolling her eyes. Elijah enters, closing the door softly, though the small bang makes the last of her mirror fall down. "Dang it!" Marley mumbles as she glares at the piece if glass.

Elijah raises an eyebrow. "Aren't you going to clean this..." He kicks a shard of a broken lightbulb. "Catastrophe?"

Marley shrugs. "Meh, couldn't find the time, what with the whole full moon thingy tonight..."

"Everything will work out Marley, you'll see." Elijah tells her soothingly.

"I don't doubt that... I just don't want you to have to kill your brother." Marley states quietly, giving him a look.

"Marlene...Klaus is going to kill your sister-"

"Oh don't throw that in my face! You know she's going to live!" Marley says while crossing her arms.

"Klaus destroyed my family Marlene. He wouldn't hesitate to destroy yours. Why are you so..." Elijah stops and frowns. "The Old Soul bond. Of course..."

"What?" Marley scoffs. "Dude, I can't believe you're switching this on that! I just don't want you to have to kill your own brother because, guess what? No matter what you may tell everyone else, I know you still love him!" She was getting really frustrated now.

"I see, and do you love him?" Elijah asks tight-jawed.

"Wah-? Oh my gosh! I don't even know him Elijah this isn't the stupid bond thingy!" Marley hisses, why couldn't he just get it?

"...Marlene." Elijah sighs. "I'm sorry, but I need to kill him, for tearing apart what little family I had left."

Marley frowns. "But, he IS family Elijah. I just don't see why you have to be the one to kill him." To kill your own brother.

"Trust me Marlene, it's better this way."

Marley gives him a hard sideways glance. "Is it?" After all, he'd drop down to Klaus's level if he killed family as well.

-.-

"What are they talking about in there?" Jenna asks Marley joins her in the kitchen.

"Elijah's debriefing them on tonight."

Jenna nods slowly and gulps her drink down, before offering a cup to Marley. "Drink?"

Marley looks at the golden substance. "Apple juice right?"

Jenna rolls her eyes. "Yes, I haven't forgotten your alcohol phobia."

Marley raises an eyebrow. "Hey, if you saw yourself drunk you'd have a fear of the stuff too."

Jenna laughs and shakes her head.

"Damon's throwing a fit, doesn't think Elijah's elixir will work." Marley says after a moment of silence.

"...And what do you think?" Jenna asks quietly, tracing the rim of her glass.

"Well, I trust Elijah. But I'm so nervous, I'd rather she not have to go through the whole thing at all." Marley states. "But, I mean it's really our only option."

"Is it? Couldn't we just take Elena and Jeremy and go?" Jenna asks, looking pained.

"Cheh, yeah, and be hunted for the rest of our lives." Marley snorts. "It's either the elixir or death..." Marley tilts her head to the side thoughtfully. "Or vampirism... But Elena is so against that."

"Hmm." Jenna hums thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be so bad, I mean it's better than death."

"Agreed, but she's insisted."

Both Women sigh, before gulping down their drinks.

"So how are you feeling?" Jenna asks as she puts her drink down.

"Psh, I'm not the one who just found out about the supernatural." Marley counters. "...Well, I guess I have, but you more recently than me."

"It's a lot more mortifying when it's real." Jenna states.

"Yup...But hey, Ric can be your Dean and you can be his Lisa." Marley tells her lightly.

Jenna smiles. "Yeah, at least then I'll know where I fit in all this."

"Same as always, with us. Maybe kicking vampire butt, who knows?" Marley grins half-heartedly.

"Yeah...So what's up with you and Elijah?" Jenna asks out of no where.

Marley's glass cracks a bit in her hand. She ignores it. "That's a mighty innocent question, with a lot of insinuation."

Jenna laughs outright. "Yeah well, vampires and werewolves, I don't get. But boys? I'm a world of knowledge."

Marley shrugs. "He is who he is." Kidnapper, Gentleman, Vampire. "Nothing's going on." Yeah, but did she wish it were? Marley blocks this thought out.

Jenna gives her a look that asks the same question. "I don't, maybe it's just me but...Something about you two."

"Oh gosh, please stop!" Marley cringes.

"What?" Jenna asks in amusement.

"The whole 'soul mate' thing that you're about to go into!" Marley states in distress.

Jenna laughs. "Okay, when this is all over, we're all going on vacation. You and I will have a nice, long talk about it then."

"I'm dreading it already." Marley grumbles, but has a smile on her face.

Because this was a when situation, not an if. They'd be attending a nice house near a body of water, not a funeral.

Marley wouldn't believe anything other than that. "I'm gonna go check on things in the library."

"I'll come with." Jenna states before grabbing for something at the end of the table.

"...A crossbow Jenna? Really? What are we Daryl Dixon now?" Marley asks sarcastically, Jenna just grins.

The two walk out into the hallway, only to come face to face with Ric, or rather, Klaus.

Marley freezes in shock, but Jenna's already moving. "Get out!"

"Jenna, Jenna!" Ric/Klaus says while holding his hands up in a surrender motion.

Jenna just steadies her crossbow at his face. "Get. Out."

Wow, Jenna was pretty bad-A right now.

And then Elijah is in front of her, causing her to step back. "Elijah!" She hisses angrily, Jenna was the one closest to him! Elijah gives her a pointed look back, one that promptly says to shut up. In a gentleman-like way, of course.

"Jenna, put the cross-bow down, ok? It's me." Marley tilts her head to the side in confusion.

"Stay away from me." Jenna sounds absolutely disgusted.

"What's going on?" Elena demands as she steps up next to Marley.

"It's me, Elena, I swear, ok? He let me go. Klaus let me go." Ric, or Klaus, whoever, states pleadingly.

"Prove it." Damon (where the heck did he come from?!) asks calculating.

He gives Jenna a pained look, before sighing resolutely. "Ok, uh, first night you and I spent together, Jeremy walked in right when I was about to-"

"-Okay, it's him." Jenna cuts off, a light blush on her face.

Elena sighs in relief, and moves forward to greet him. only to be stopped by Stefan. "Why did he let you go?" He asks suspiciously.

"He wanted me to deliver a message...The sacrifice happens tonight." Ric tells them all ominously.

Elena tries to move past, but she's still blocked by Stefan's arm. "Could you move?" She asks bluntly.

Both Salvatore Brothers and Elijah glare at Ric suspiciously.

"Oh for heavens sake!" Marley scoffs before pushing past a reluctant Elijah and walking up to Ric. She breathes in.

"Marlene-"

"Hush!" Marley couldn't believe she'd just told Elijah to shush. It was even more unbelievable that he listened. She eyes a wary Ric.

"What's she doing?" Marley can hear Damon ask.

She pokes him in the chest. "..." She then pokes him in the arm.

"Uh, Mars, what are you doing?" Ric asks, weirded out as he gets poked on the nose.

"Yup, definitely not Klaus." She turns to the group, looking mainly at Elijah. "Happy now?"

No, he looks pissed. "And if it had been Klaus, and you'd ended up strengthening that connection and ruining your cover. Then what would we have done Marlene?" He asks, voice dangerously low.

"...Um." Marley trails off lamely, before chuckling sheepishly. "Guess it's a good thing he isn't Klaus then, huh?"

He does not look amused.

-.-

"So you don't remember anything that happened?" Stefan asks in disbelief.

"No. It's like I blacked out and woke up 3 days later. Katherine was there." Alaric mentions with a frown.

"She's under compulsion. Damon snuck her some vervain, but she can't leave until Klaus tells her she can." Bleh, Katherine... Marley grimaces just thinking about the maneater. She also convinces herself her dislike of her has nothing to do with Elijah's 'thing' with her...Nothing to do with that at all.

"Where is Damon?" Elena suddenly asks, looking around as though he'd be hiding in a corner.

"I saw him go upstairs." Jenna states from beside me. Elena promptly stands up and walks off. Stefan watches her go from the corner of his eye.

Marley raises an eyebrow at this. Talk about a love triangle.

"So what else did I do?" Alaric asks apprehensively.

"Hmm, oh! You were an awesome history teacher!" Marley supplies, gaining a flat look from everyone around.

"Gee, thanks Mars. It's good to know that a crazy, body-invading serial Killer was a better history teacher than me." Ric states sarcastically. "Does good for my ego."

Marley smiles apologetically. Elijah sighs. "She can't help it, it's the Old Soul bond."

Marley shoots him an irritated look. "You're seriously just gonna blame everything on this bond, aren't you?"

"It's the truth-"

"-How far are you stretching it?" The two lock states for a moment, a stubborn Marley refusing to back down.

"I apologize Marlene. I seem to find it hard for someone as innocent and naive to find a murderers company enjoyable." Elijah states amiably.

"...Okay, so maybe it is the bond thingy a little bit." Marley relents. "But, it's also because his lecture was literally just making fun..."

"I don't doubt it Marlene. Though you two are bound to be...Better understanding of each other. It's in both your natures." Elijah looks so reluctant at saying this.

"Wait, so your telling me that Marley has a bond with Klaus?!" Ric suddenly asks. "A sire bond?!"

"Nooo, it's nothing like that...Right Elijah?" Marley asks doubtfully.

Elijah nods curtly. "It's based solely on the fact that Marlene's soul is bound to his. She was made to understand and help keep Niklaus on the right track."

"And she failed." Stefan adds. Marley glares at him. "Thanks for that, Stefan, really." Stefan gives a good-natured grin and shrugs.

"Wait...So, I'm so confused right now." Jenna says, and Marley realizes she hadn't actually told Jenna.

"Ugh, I don't even fully understand it Jen! It's so confusing..." Marley pouts.

"But it's not a sire bond. Marley can control her own actions, and that's all that matters." Stefan states.

"That and I can blow stuff up!...Well, I can't really control it right now.."

Stefan grimaces mockingly. "Yeah, I don't think we'll be having you over for dinner."

Marley punches his arm jokingly, before noticing Ric's and Jenna's confused expressions.

"Um-" But she's distracted as Stefan suddenly tenses up, before disappearing completely.

"...What was that?" Jenna asks.

And that's when they hear the noises upstairs. Noises that sound a lot like Stefan and Damon.

Marley instantly starts to make her way towards the stairs, only to be stopped by Elijah's arm blocking the way. She shoots him a questioning look.

To which he just shakes his head grimly. Jenna and Alaric rush up the stairs without them.

"...What's going on?!" Marley asks while trying to dodge Elijah's barricade of an arm.

"Damon made Elena drink his blood." Elijah supplies. "Stop, the two up there are...Unstable right now"

"What?! You're kidding right? Damon! That idiot!" Marley insults. "And Ric and Jen just went up there! It can't be that dangerous!"

"It's enough, and if something sets you off..." Elijah looks at her sternly. Marley calms down. "I blow everything up, right." She huffs and kicks the ground. "I'll kick Damon's arse."

Elijah smirks down at her. "I'm sure you will."

"...Gosh you're condescending." Marley states crankily.

Elijah's mouth twitches. " My apologies."

"...And old." Marley states this part mockingly. "What are you gonna do after Klaus, Elijah?"

"Rather off-handed topic." Elijah says warily. "I'm not sure exactly."

"...Well, you could always just stay in Mystic Falls." Marley says, keeping her voice mutual. "I mean, heaven knows it'd be safer with more than just those two baboons upstairs for protection..."

Elijah states at her for a moment, as though contemplating something. Marley shifts uncomfortably under his gaze. "What?"

He opens his mouth to answer, but stops himself as Damon stomps in, heading straight for the alcohol.

"Well, it sounds like you won't be needing this anymore. Feeding her vampire blood rendered it useless." Elijah says before picking up the elixir. "Tell Elena I'll be back before nightfall. We'll proceed as planned." He tells the angry vamp.

"We both know that elixir wouldn't have worked anyway." Damon says in a low tone, glaring at the drink in his hands.

Elijah's jaw clenches. "The problem, Damon, you talk a good game but you don't actually know anything. She'll never forgive you. And never for a vampire..." Elijah frowns. "It's a very long time." He then turns to Marley. "Marlene, stay with your Aunt tonight." Elijah shoots a glance at Damon, before giving her a warning look. Stay away from Damon, that's what his eyes read.

Marley just nods, watching him go. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him. She turns to Damon. "That was really stupid of you."

"Not right now Mars, leave." Damon orders darkly.

"...What has gotten into you lately Damon? You're acting so...weird." Marley finishes lamely.

"What's gotten into you Marlene." He states her full name mockingly. "When'd you get off your high horse? What? Finally realize your not exactly Elijah's type?"

Marley scoffs, ignoring that little jab. "Excuse me? I'm trying to talk to you now! After you've been a total douchewad to me!"

"Oh please!" Damon growls, walking forward, drunk off his own guilt and regret. "You're just lowering yourself cuz you realized that, yet again, someone else you liked has fallen for a Petrova." He says venomously. "Poor li-" he's cut short by the force throwing him into a wall.

Marley didn't regret that one. "Damon, you're upset and filled with guilt." She tells him tightly. "You can come back apologize after you've gotten over yourself."

She huffs, flipping her hair as she turns around and walks off. Stupid Marley! You should've listened to Elijah.

Stupid Damon, knows where all her pressure points are.

Jenna and Alaric are on the staircase talking, before they notice her. "Hey Mars...What's wrong?"

"Nothing, can we go home now?" Marley just wanted this day to be over. Elena back home, everyone safe.

What more could a girl ask for? Oh right, Elijah staying in Mystic Falls. Their unfinished discussion still rings in her head.

-.-

"It's been hours." Marley states emotionlessly. "Why hasn't anyone called or texted yet?"

Jenna frowns, looking equally tormented. "Lets just watch another movie."

"We've watched five already!" Marley whines anxiously. "Just text me already somebody!"

Jenna snorts at the blonde yelling at her phone. "Okay, we need some sort of distraction. I leave you alone with that anymore and you'll go nuts." She states while gently prying the phone from her hand.

Marley sighs. "I want pizza."

"Order in?" Jenna suggests while looking at her phone.

"Pineapple and pepperoni." Marley groans in misery. Jenna shakes her head, leaving the blonde in the living room. She dials the number on Marley's phone, only to be stopped by the ring of a blocked number.

"Hello?" Jenna answers, finding it a little odd that a blocked number would be calling.

"_It's me, Elena._" Elena's voice answers back.

"Elena? What's wrong?" Jenna instantly asks, noticing the anxious tone of her voice.

_"I need you to get to the boarding house as soon as possible, something terrible has happened!"_

"What? What's happened?"

"_Just...Hurry!" _

Jenna freezes as the line goes dead.

Marley's still laying on the couch, petting Sam, when Jenna storms in, making her sit up. "Hey Jen, what's up?"

"I need to get over to the boarding house, now." Jenna states as she grabs her keys.

Marley frowns. "Wait, what's going on?" She asks as Jenna hurries around the room, gathering her things. "Jenna?"

"I got a call from Elena. Just...Stay here and don't go anywhere." Jenna orders before walking for the door.

Marley jumps up from the couch. "Wait, Jenna! Wait!"

"Just stay inside, I'll be back soon I promise." Jenna says as she opens the front door.

"Can't we just talk about this for a sec?" The slamming of the door tells her differently. Marley sighs. "Great."

She opens the door and frowns at the empty lawn. What was Jenna thinking?

That's when she notices the keys laying on the ground. Marley tilts her head to the side as she stares at them. Definitely Jenna's.

Marley picks them up and looks around. "Jenna?"

When she doesn't hear an answer she starts to panic. "JENNA?!" Cue frantic running around her car. "Oh my gosh." She wasn't there. "Oh my gosh."

She runs inside, going straight for the home phone. "Get on the phone stupid!" Marley hisses as it rings for a third time.

"_Hello?"_

"Damon! Did Elena call Jenna just a few minutes ago?"

"..." There's a few minutes of silence.

"...Damon?" Marley asks again impatiently.

"_Marley, it was Katherine. Klaus had her call and lure Jenna out for the vampire part of the ceremony._" Damon states seriously. Marley feels we heart drop. "_Marley? You need to stay in the house, you hear me?"_

Klaus had Jenna. Klaus was going to kill her. The sound of cracking glass barely catches her attention.

"_Marley_?" Damon's voice is all in the back of her mind. Jenna was going to die. No, no, Jenna was like a sister to her, she couldn't die. Marley was useless, completely useless. Jenna was going to die and she couldn't do a thing.

"_Marley_!" Damon's voice yells.

'_She's gonna die_.' A little voice in her head sings. _'But you could save her_.'

How? Marley would do anything.

'_All you have to do, is listen to everything I tell you. Then Aunt Jenna will be safe, and sound.' _

"_Marlene Jay Gilbert! Answer me!"_

_'Its your choice..'_

_"Marley, I swear-"_

Marley hangs up before he can day another word. "Just tell me what to do." She states, wondering vaguely if maybe she's a little schizophrenic. But mostly she was wondering if she could actually make a difference.

'_Don't worry, you've done this many times before.'_

Marley didn't care that the voice sounded like the devil on her shoulder, there was no way she was letting Jenna die. "What do I do?" Marley asks impatiently.

_'Get a map.'_

-.-

A/N: Anyone else excited for tonight's episode? I'm frigging dying to see what happens next!:D I won't say anything because I don't want to spoil for those of you who haven't been following the series that closely:D but do tell me your theories!

Ps, I'm a total Kennett fan...


	14. Good Tidings We Bring

A/N: Crazy chapter right here 0.o I was going to write in the whole Stefan joining thing and Elijah's staking (again) but I figured you guys could wait till the next chapter;)

I think I kind of like Marlijah...

-.-

"That was Marley, she's about to do something." Damon states as he starts putting on his jacket. "And it's probably something stupid."

"145 years and no last good-bye?" Katherine asks, frankly annoyed at the interruption.

Damon just stares at her for a moment. "You don't get a good-bye."

He tries to walk out, but Katherine steps in the way. "No. Don't leave mad."

"Us ending on up on good terms isn't exactly on my bucket list, Katherine." Damon says sarcastically.

Katherine frowns. "Klaus made me call Jenna to lure her out. There was nothing that I could do. I didn't have a choice. Whatever happens to Marley is hardly my fault.

"That's why I gave you the vervain. So you had a choice." Damon can't help but hiss at her.

"It was her or me. I chose her." Katherine says resolutely.

"I helped you. You owed me. Now when Klaus dies, you're going to walk out of here without a scratch and Elena's aunt, and possibly Marley, dies. Somehow you're the only one that wins. How'd that happen?" Damon seethes.

"I didn't let love get in the way." Katherine counters emotionlessly.

Damon stares at her for a moment, before throwing a smirk on his face. "Enjoy an eternity alone, Katherine."

"What are you going to do?" Katherine asks quietly.

"...I'm going to offer myself as a replacement to Klaus."

Katherine shakes her head. "He won't take you. He saw your bite; he said that your blood is impure. I'm sorry, Damon. But Jenna's dead, there's nothing you can do about it."

-.-

Marley really didn't like this voice. She knew it was her in another previous life, but that didn't make it any less bossy, mean, or impatient. When she asked how the heck she was gonna use a location spell when she herself wasn't a witch, she got reputed. When she flinches at cutting her finger, she was called a wussy. When the spell was taking too long, she was yelled at.

"You're mean Voice."

_'Its Jacque, now lets stop being a baby and get in the car.' _

Another thing, Marley didn't trust the voice. She got chills just trying to trust her, or rather, herself, in a previous life...Gosh that's confusing.

Marley gets in her Aunt's car anyways, because even if she didn't trust 'Jacque,' her Aunt was still on the brink of death.

"Jacque, this spell better have worked properly." Marley warns nervously as she speeds down the road.

'_Don't worry about that, you were a witch in your previous lifetime.'_

"AKA, in your lifetime." Marley pieces together with a frown.

'_Don't look so down Marley, it's a blessing to have a witch's knowledge in your brain.'_

Yeah, right. Marley checks her map, just a little bit further...

-.-

"The sacrifice is completed in stages as the full moon sets. First the werewolf is killed, then the vampire. Finally the doppelgänger. Once Elena dies, the curse will be broken. Klaus will become hybrid." Elijah informs his fellow comrades.

"So when do we attack?" Alaric asks, arms crossed.

"Elena's death will activate his dormant werewolf side. He'll be vulnerable during the transformation. That's when Bonnie comes in." Elijah states.

"And you're sure Bonnie will survive this?" Stefan asks tentatively.

"If she can deliver him to the brink of death, I'll finish the job myself." Elijah tells him, ignoring Marley's previous words to him.

A small jingle interrupts the tense atmosphere, causing Stefan to reach for his phone. "Damon."

"_You're not going to like what I'm about to say_." Damon states right off the bat.

"Cut to the chase. Is the sacrifice happening or not?" Stefan asks, not in the mood to talk to his brother.

"_It's happening. I tried to stop it, but it got... Complicated."_

"We're sticking with the original plan. We're meeting Bonnie right now." Stefan says.

"_He's got Jenna, Stefan."_

"...What?" This catches Elijah's attention, which in turn, catches Alaric's.

"_He got Katherine to lure her out of the house_." Damon says impatiently.

Stefan and Elijah look towards Alaric, who immediately senses something abrupt. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"He's going to use her as the vampire in the ritual."

"Ask him about Marlene." Elijah orders the shocked Stefan. "Now."

"W-what about Marley?" Stefan sputters, thinking about Jenna's cruel fate.

"_Probably off to do something stupid! Though I don't think she's our biggest priority right now Stefan! She can barely find her_ _way into town_!" Damon says angrily. "_She's fine!" _

Stefan gives Elijah a 'there, you satisfied?' Look. To which Elijah can't answer, because he wasn't, because he wasn't sure Marley was safe. Even if she is just a girl, stupid, frivolous, obnoxious. She had somehow, ridiculous as it may seem, made him care for her.

He just prayed she wasn't smart enough to do something elaborately stupid, as Damon had kindly put.

-.-

She got whacked in the face, again, stupid trees. "Gosh I hate the woods! How much longer?!"

'_You're the one with the map nimrod_.' Jacque say flatly.

"You know, when this is over, I'm getting a therapist to get rid of you." Marley says grumpily, stomping through the wilderness. She eyes the wrinkled map in her hands. "Jacque! I suck at reading maps! Help me!" Marley whines, feeling the urge to cry.

_'Ugh, you're pathetic. Turn a little right and you'll be there in no time.'_

Marley does as she says, and just as promised, she arrives at a clearing.

She stumbles into the clearing, probably not the best idea. But Elena is there, and Jenna too. And they're in rings of magical fire...Great.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?!" A dark skinned girl asks, and Marley vaguely recognizes her as Greta Martin.

"Uh, hi! Marley Gilbert. I knew your family..." Marley states awkwardly. So much for being awesome and saving the day.

Greta's face grows irritated. "I don't care who you are, you shouldn't have come." And then Marley's flying, into something hard. She lets out a grunt of pain as the shock runs through her, whispering under her breath. "Jacque, we never planned for when we actually got here!"

'_Patience_...'

"Greta stop! You're a witch! You're supposed to be natures servant!"

"My duty is to Klaus! The new order." Greta states like a brainwashed idiot. Gosh, Marley could slap her!

"Glad to know I still have a dance partner." And with that voice, Marley's senses go awry. Mostly the burn of her scar makes her realize who this is.

Klaus. The man turns to the three in their circles and smirks. "Hello, my lovelies. Are we ready?"

Klaus doesn't spare her a look as he stares at Greta. "Who's the girl? Why's she here?"

'_Nows your time to shine, up!' _Jacque orders.

"My name is Marley Gilbert." Marley states loudly, standing up shakily and pushing away from the tree. "I've come to negotiate the survival of my Aunt."

He disappears, and Marley lets out a gasp as he appears in front of her.

He gives her a once over, before letting out an unimpressed grunt. So this was Klaus, funny, she'd imagined someone bigger, uglier, maybe even with red eyes, a little foaming in the mouth... "You've got nothing to negotiate with." He states shortly, and suddenly she's grabbed by the forearm.

And then she's flying again, into another flipping tree. Awesome. "OUCH! Doucher!" Marley starts muttering profanities under her breath. Before taking notice of the painful feeling in her forearm. Like his hand had bruised her. Only it was spreading, through her body like a burn, only it was a good burn. Like laying out in the sunlight for too long.

Marley rubs her throbbing forearm, before looking over at Klaus, who looks mystified. "You sure about that Saint Nik?"

He glares over at her. "What. Did you do to me?!"

Crap! Jacque what the fudge do I do?!...

'_Tell him.'_

That sounds like a terrible idea. But Marley was about to have her heart ripped from her chest, so she complies. "Well, you just threw your Old Soul into a tree-"

"-Marley no!" Elena cries in anguish.

'_You have something to offer...'_

"-and I do believe I have something to negotiate." Marley states, her heart sinking. She knew the chances of her getting Jenna out alive without consequences was slim. But she really didn't like what she had to do.

Klaus straightens up considerably, eying Marley like she's a prize to be out on display. "I thought I never had an Old Soul."

"Yeah, well, you've been lied to. Probably to protect all of humanity or whatever." Marley states flatly.

"...And of course it has to be the happy go lucky Blonde with too much enthusiasm." Klaus says with narrow eyes, though Marley can see he's ecstatic about it.

She scoffs. "Who are you calling happy go lucky?" She was off track right now. "Look, do you want to make a deal or what?"

He pauses. "What are you offering?"

"My..."

_'You know you have to.'_

You planned this!

'Would it have changed your decision either way?'

"...My allegiance for Jenna's safety."

"Marley stop! Don't do it!" Jenna cries, looked pained, Marley just shoots her an apologetic look.

"Think about it. I'm an Old Soul. Your Old Soul. An Originals Companion...Isn't that what we're called?" Marley asks, a full bluff on her face. She really hope this dude actually cared about Old Souls. "I've heard we can become powerful...or something like that." She adds the last bit with a flustered face.

"... Your allegiance for your Aunts life? How noble...How loyal." Klaus eyes Marley for another uncomfortable moment, before looking at Greta. "You do realize another person will lose their life now, don't you? Can you be so...heartless?"

Marley bites the side of her mouth. Gosh this wasn't fair! Was she really going to be selfish about this?

'_Everyones gotta die sometime, why lose your Aunt over spilled milk?'_

Jacque really was he devil on her shoulder. "It's just spilled milk." She says with as much conviction as she possibly can, despite her heart beating guiltily in her chest. She ignores Elena and Jenna's stunned expressions.

Klaus eyes her for a moment calculating, before he smirks. "Looks like you may be my Old Soul after all. The newborns ring, Greta."

Marley heaves a sigh of relief. She'd done it. Jenna was safe now.

The only problem? She was going to have to join Klaus, AKA, psycho murderer, AKA, body-snatcher. Though she didn't really have to worry about this bit. Heck, he was going to die in just a little bit anyways. Right? Hopefully...

'If the plan works.' Jacque adds. Man, she really wanted Marley to be with this nut job, didn't she?

It literally only takes him ten minutes. To find another woman and turn her. Marley feels bad, sure. The girl was going to be dead because of her. She wonders if maybe she actually is heartless, killing a girl just to save her Aunt.

And then, surprisingly, the guilt is little. Marley fears to think its Klaus's influence. Though Jacque loves the new changes being his Old Soul has on her.

Jenna just sits next to her, flipping out noticeably. Newbie vamps, Marley would have to make some distance between her and her Aunt.

"Lets hurry this up, that little interruption cost us time." Klaus states while handing over the moonstone." He eyes the stone warily. "I've got the moonstone. I spent 500 years looking for this. I hate to part with it."

"The moon has passed its apex. Remember everything you need to do?" Greta asks, a hint of loving adoration in her eyes, making Marley feel sick. The poor girl, so out of it. She probably wouldn't even care to know her own family was dead.

"I remember." Klaus says with some irritation.

Greta shoots him a smile, before throwing the stone in.

"Shall we?" Klaus asks while approaching Jules ring of fire.

Jules changes completely, her werewolf form so amazing that Marley can only stare. And then she takes off on her hind legs. She's making a run for it, Marley realizes.

It's over in a moment, her heart is gone. Unlike the times when Elijah had ripped out the hearts of werewolves, this just seems cruel. Marley clutches Jenna's hand for comfort, even as Elena looks over in terror. Oh how she wishes she could comfort her tear-stricken twin, it makes her heart ache.

"Does that mean it's working?" Klaus asks as the blood from her heart bubbles.

"It's working." Greta confirms.

Klaus then grins wickedly, before he turns in Marley's direction. "Tell me, Old Soul, what do you think will happen to you when I become my true self?"

Marley freezes, crap, she hadn't actually thought about that. Klaus motions her forward. Slowly, reluctantly, she gets up and walks the twenty foot distance over to the Original Hybrid.

"Well?" He questions coolly, Marley gets the notion that he's the cat, and she's the ball of yarn.

"Erm, I dunno. Hopefully nothing." Marley mumbles. "Nothing like before, at least."

Klaus grins, turning to the poor girl Marley had doomed. "Lets find out, shall we?" But he stops shortly. "Well, well." He raises his head to stare off into the distance. "I don't recall you being on the guest list. But then again, Miss Marley wasn't invited either." Marley stands on her tip toes, trying to see over his shoulder at the intruder. She frowns as she doesn't see anything.

"Very well, then." Klaus murmurs, before disappearing.

"...Was it just me, or was he just talking to himself?" Marley asks Greta, who just glares at her. "Never mind." Marley says while giving her a sheepish look. Someone was jealous...

"What are they saying? I can't hear!" Elena says in frustration.

"Elena... He's trying to make a trade, his life for mine."

"But...But Marley already did!"

"That's what Klaus is telling him." Jenna states seriously. "...He wants to take Marley's place now, he thinks she's the next sacrifice.

"Stefan, no." Elena murmurs.

Then the two arrive closer, next to to the unconscious girls circle.

Stefan gives Marley a solemn look. "Marley." Marley just nods back, too nervous for words.

"Quite the predicament. You know, it's funny, all this talk about preserving family, and here's Stefan, granting your wish."

"Stefan…"

"It's okay."

"Well. Who's it going to be, Elena? Stefan or Marley?"

"No." Elena's face scrunches up in hate.

"Oh, don't worry. There's actually no choice." With these jovial words, Stefan is staked.

"No! Stefan! No!" Elena cries.

"Stefan-!" Marley tries to move forward, but one look from Klaus makes her freeze.

"I cant lose my Old Soul after I just got her...Oh don't worry, I have other plans for your boyfriend. I want him alive." Klaus tilts his head to the side, as though considering something. "But for now..." Klaus punches Stefan to the ground. Marley gritting her teeth together. Jacque wasn't responding to her frantic thoughts, she wouldn't help her save Stefan.

"Whenever you're ready, Greta."

The next ring of fire disappears, the twitching girl just cries as Klaus approaches her. "Your turn." He tells her with no remorse.

She's got black hair, Marley notices. Glittering green eyes, full of tears. She's young, maybe her age, and seems to be an out of towner, considering Marley had never seen her before. She'd take note of her, Marley would make herself remember, and care.

Klaus stakes her, causing everyone present to flinch.

Stefan looks over at Marley. "Don't worry." He tells her in a raspy voice. Marley knows he's talking about Klaus, she wasn't going to have to follow this guy around. They were going to kill him.

"It's time." Klaus says in elation as Elena's ring of fire disappears.

Stefan and Elena share a soulful glance, before Elena struts past Klaus's outreached hand and onto the alter.

Marley can't stand to watch it, Greta seems to be edging her backwards, away from her sister, as though knowing Marley's about to jump for her. Marley just closes her eyes when he reaches for her neck.

This would be over soon, Elena wasn't dead, she would be back home with her, watching crappy chick flicks tomorrow.

"I can feel it. It's happening. Yes, yes!" Klaus is nuts, Marley decides. Funny, good history teacher, but an evil sadistic nutcase. And then the pain starts, slowly. Like an itch at first, right where her scar is. It starts to burn as Marley touches it. She gasps as the pain gets hotter, causing her to scratch at her scar. "It...Burns!" She cries, breathing heavily as she tries to cool it down.

Klaus seems to notice it. He laughs, the douchewad. And then he's thrown to the ground by and unknown force. Marley looks over and grins like a feign, her pain burning. "Bonnie!"

The wind picks up, trees rustling like crazy as the dark skinned Witch approaches, yelling Latin like a boss.

"You were dead!" Klaus yells, even as Bonnie hisses out another string of Latin, making him scream.

Damon takes out Greta in no time, something that Marley feels no regret for. He then grabs Elena's sleeping body and flashes next to Stefan.

"Elena." Stefan cries at her lifeless face. "I need you to get her out of here!"

"What about you?" Damon asks worriedly.

"I'm not leaving until he's dead. Go!" Stefan orders angrily.

Damon makes a regretful grunt, before disappearing. Marley gathers her thoughts, spitting out blonde locks of her hair, and dashes for Jenna. "We need to leave! Now!" She state while grabbing her Aunts arm and helping her up.

"Elijah?" Klaus speaks through the pained screams, which catches Marley's attention. Marley turns to the eldest brother, who shoots her an angry look. Probably wondering what she was thinking. He then turns back to Klaus. "Hello, brother."

He proceeds to grab hold of the injured Hybrid. "In the name of our family, Niklaus..."

"I didn't bury them at sea! Their bodies are safe. If you kill me, you'll never find them." Klaus quickly cries out pleadingly. Marley frowns, was he telling the truth? Was Elijah's quest for vengeance not so needed after all?

"Elijah! Don't listen to him." Stefan states.

"I can take you to them." Klaus grabs Elijah by the shoulders. "I give you my word... Brother." Even from afar, Marley can see the conflict on Elijah's face.

"Do it and I'll take you both out." Bonnie says, glaring at the duo.

"You'll die." Elijah informs her.

"I don't care!" Bonnie counters recklessly.

Elijah turns to Marley, locking eyes with her. "I'm sorry." He says softly, Marley just nods. She understands, no matter how bad Klaus was, he was still his family.

'_And your Hybrid.'_ Jacque adds, Marley ignores her.

The two have disappeared before anything else can happen.

-.-

The following days are brutal. With Johns death, and Jenna's resurrection. Jenna and Alaric, well, that's a can of beans Marley would rather leave untouched. Alaric is a hunter, and now Jenna is what he hunts. So the two were a little awkward, still figuring out everything.

Then there was Jenna's heightened emotions, which was not pretty. She was really blunt and had an even quicker temper. Also, she liked to have loads of fun, which was really irresponsible fun. Marley found herself being given monotonous amounts of alcohol (which she didn't drink, of course).

Then there was the fact that Elijah hadn't contacted. Marley was worried. Had Klaus tricked him? Was Elijah laying in the sea somewhere like his unfortunate siblings? Marley's stomach clenched with each unanswered text. She wasn't disappointed in him, no. She was actually kind of glad he didn't have the strength to kill his own brother. She hoped he found his family again...And then she really hoped he'd come see her again.

Klaus, well, Marley was jumpy all the time now. The others seemed to watch her more now too. She almost always had someone nearby. There was no doubt in anyone's minds that he'd be back. And Marley fears the day he does. Then there's the whole transition thing...She hasn't told anyone yet.

She sighs into the bathroom mirror (her own was still destroyed), Caroline standing next to her. She looks sad, and Marley can understand why. John was a douche, yeah, but Marley cared about him. He was someone she was familiar with, someone that she'd laughed with.

"Lets go." Bonnie says as she stands at the door.

"Wait." Marley mumbles, causing the two to stop. She frowns at both of them. "Hey, so...Whatever happens in the next few days-"

"-Marley we won't let him-" Caroline starts.

"-Care, we all know its coming. He's a lot stronger now.. All of us combined probably couldn't bet him, he's invincible. And plus, I made a deal." Marley shifts uncomfortably. "If he comes back, I'll have to leave with him and you two both know it."

Both are silent, conflicted, so Marley continues. "I just want you two to make sure Elena and Jeremy stay safe and don't worry to death or anything like that...Oh, and keep Damon and Stefan from coming after me. Tell them all...That I love them."

"Marley, of you really think we're going to let that monster take you, you're crazy." Bonnie says bluntly, looking like she'd rather die than let the blonde out of her care.

Marley smiles softly. "Thanks, just keep it in mind Bon." Her collarbone still burns with the new symbols etched onto it.

-.-

Marley stands in front of her parents grave. She remembered their laughter. Her Mom rolling her eyes as Marley snorted out milk from her nose. Her Dads homemade french toast in the morning, every time on the first day of school. She lays the roses on their graves.

Alaric and Jenna are enclosed tightly as the three Gilbert's lay down their roses. They look grieved, and yet comforted by each other.

Elena lays down her rose at Johns fresh grave, tears streaming down her face. Stefan's there to comfort her.

Marley just gets up and hugs her brother, who holds her tightly back. It wasn't fair, they'd lost too much. Marley regretted telling her biological Father off. She hated that she didn't get to know him as a real Father. And now he was gone. It sucked.

-.-

-_Knock knock-_

Marley's thoughts instantly turn to Elijah, the only one who would bother to knock on her door.

Only it's not her door, it's her window. Marley eyes the bathroom, where Jeremy (who's keeping watch on her) is. She walks to the window, where a terribly familiar man sits casually as Marley opens her windows.

"Hello Love, ready to go?" He asks with a pleasant smile. Marley takes a deep, shaky breathe. It was time.

"Let me grab my things."

"Oh, you won't be needing anything." Klaus tells her with a smile. "New life, new wardrobe. Only the best for an Old Soul."

"Right." Marley agrees flatly. "Can I at least grab my toothbrush?" Say goodbye too maybe?

Klaus rolls his eyes at her theatrics. "I don't have all day Miss Marley...Although I am intrigued...All my siblings Old Souls had a mark on them. The mark of an original vampire..."

He's asking to see hers, Marley's realizes. She sighs in annoyance, before lowering her t-shirt a little to reveal her red, irritated skin. He looks fascinated by the new symbols engraved on her. "It used to just be a star and stuff, then these other markings were burned in when you became a hybrid." She explains.

"Fascinating." Is all he says, his grin only widening. "I think it's time for us to go." He offers her a hand. Marley bites her lip nervously. She'd said her goodbyes, by the time anyone noticed she was gone, she'd be, well, gone. Who knows where.

Would they be okay without her? Yeah, she was more of a burden then anything. The real question was would she be okay without them? She didn't think so. She'd never been on her own before. Even when her parents were gone, she still had Elena to watch over her, protect her like a older sister should. She still had Jeremy, to comfort her, beat up any guys who picked on her. And then she had Jenna and Alaric, goodness, they were basically her substitute parents. Only they were 'cool' parents who let her do really anything she wanted.

She really didn't think she could be without them.

But she had no choice, so she places her hand in his, and the rest is a blur.

-.-

A/N: Finale over, for the most part. Next is her life with Klaus and Stefan! And Rebekah will be appearing soon too!:D

Tell me what ya think! Oh! Freaking Originals episode tonight (fangirl squeals!) I freakish cannot wait! I've been waiting forever for this episode! AHHH! I think I might die...


	15. Marley and the Minions

A/N: Love the feedback! Keep it up!

-.-

Marley walks side by side with the Hybrid. It's awkward, and she pulls at her black t-shirt nervously. Gosh, is she going to have to kill people?! She wouldn't. Not innocents anyway...Then again, she'd killed before, indirectly. Jesse (not a good guy, she could've cared less for him) and the girl who had replaced Jenna (okay, that one was still clutching onto her conscience).

"At a funeral today, I'm guessing." Klaus says lightly, making Marley glare at him. He thought it was Elena's, and he was so frigging nonchalant about it too. She had half a mind to sock him in the face.

Marley is surprised to see Elijah waiting for Klaus there. Shouldn't he be off rescuing his family? Well, she didn't mind seeing him at all. She smiles widely at him. "Sup Elijah?"

He gives a stern look. "Marlene-"

"Oh yeah, yeah I know. I'm terribly irresponsible, shouldn't have disobeyed your orders." Marley sarcastically. "But what was I supposed to do? Let Jenna die?!"

His frown deepens. "I suppose you are right in this matter. However that does not make this situation any less grim for you."

Klaus then chooses to pipe up. "Ah Brother, you make me out to be ghoul of some sort." He says lightheartedly, before flashing a smirk an gesturing for the two to move forward. "Shall we?"

Marley and Elijah share a look, Marley's more nervous than anything as she clutches onto his arm. She didn't know what she suspected, bloody murders, screaming children, but whatever came, at least she'd have Elijah for comfort. Strange, he used to be her kidnapper, now he was a...friend? That didn't seem right. Something else.

Elijah pats her hand softly. And the two walk forward, but Elijah doesn't miss Klaus's irritated expression at their closeness.

Nor did he really care.

The two walk in, no blood, no screaming children, but a Stefan pinned up against the wall by...Elena?

"Klaus, you're back. Look who decided to come for a visit." She says, Marley makes an 'O' with her mouth. So this was Katherine, huh... She could've taken Marley's place as Elena's twin.

"You just keep popping up, don't you?" Klaus asks as Katherine lets Stefan go.

"I need your help... For my brother." Stefan states, not at all fazed by the whole shoved into the wall thing, stupid vampires...

"Well, whatever it is, it's gonna have to wait a tick. You see, I have an obligation to my brother that requires my immediate attention." Klaus says, motioning for Marley to detach from his Brothers arm. Marley does reluctantly, her sense of safety crashing.

"You understand how important family is, or you wouldn't be here. My brother gave me his word that he would reunite me with my own." Elijah pleads to Stefan, Marley nodding along.

"And so I shall." Wow, was it just her? Or did that sound ominous?

Then she hears the sharp intake of breath, and suddenly Elijah's on the floor. "NO!" She wails, she's aware of the crashing sound of breaking glass, before falling to her knees next to him. he grabs her hand, and for that moment all Marley could do is stare into his dark eyes. Regret, sorrow, compassion, it's gone in a flash as he closes his eyes.

Marley can't stop the tears welling up in her eyes. Why did everyone feel the need to dagger Elijah?! She glares up at Klaus, who now has a stake in Stefan.

"Do you feel that? It's scraping against your heart. The slightest little movement and you're dead." Klaus whispers, causing Marley to suck in her screams of protest against him, instead she just holds Elijah's limp body closer.

"He's just trying to help his brother." Katherine says, a hint of worry in her eyes as Stefan grunts in pain

"The witches said you had a cure. Make me a deal. Just give me the cure, and I'll do whatever you want." Stefan says, why would he need to help Damon? Marley didn't care, she's a second away from pulling this blasted dagger out of Elijah.

She wraps her hand around the cool metal quietly. "Don't you touch that dagger Miss Marley, not unless you want to see your pretty little Aunt terminated for good."

Marley pauses, Elijah could be resurrected, Jenna? Not so much. She lets go of dagger reluctantly. "What is with you and stabbing people?" She mumbles bitterly, staring down at her good friends face. Gosh she hated seeing him like this.

Klaus ignores her, smiling at Stefan before pulling the stake out of him. He goes over to the countertop and pours himself a drink (blood, wine, you never knew with these guys). "Trouble is I don't know if you'd be any good to me the way you are now. You are just shy of useless."

Marley has the urge to yell at him, get off the floor idiot! Get out of here! Didn't he see? Klaus was nuts! Stefan was next, and then Katherine, and probably her!

"...I heard about this one vampire, crazy bloke, always on and off the wagon for decades. When he was off, he was magnificent. 1917, he went into Monterrey and wiped out an entire migrant village... A true ripper. Sound familiar?" Klaus asks casually, as though he hadn't just daggered his own brother and staked Stefan.

"I haven't been that way in a very long time." Stefan states reluctantly, and Marley frowns. "You what?!" She asks in pure shock. Stefan? A ripper? That was ludicrous, Damon maybe, but definitely not Stefan. Stefan sends her a guilty look.

"Well, that's the vampire I can make a deal with. That is the kind of talent that I can use when we leave this town."

Stefan gets up, and Klaus motions for Katherine. "Katerina, come here." Katherine obeys slowly, Klaus just takes her arm and bites her.

"Aah! Aah! No. No... No. No." Katherine starts breathing heavily as the poison sinks in.

Marley just watches, still holding Elijah's head on her lap. Klaus bites his own wrist, then shoves it in her mouth. Katherine gasps as she watches her wound close up, Marley gasps as well. "You want your cure? There it is."

"...Your blood is the cure." Stefan looks like truck plowed him over.

"Gotta love Mother Nature." Klaus says smugly, and Marley resists he urge to smack him.

"Now... Let's talk, you and I."

Katherine seems to shy away, surprising behind Marley. Psh, like Marley could save her?

Klaus gives her a passing glance, before cutting his wrist (emo) and draining it into an empty vial. He waves it around in Stefan's face tauntingly. "There it is. You want to save your brother? How 'bout a decade-long bender? And I have big plans for you when we leave this town."

"I'm not like that anymore." Stefan repeats.

"Well, that's too bad. You would have made a heck of a wingman." Klaus says before tipping the vial so blood pours down the sink.

"Wait!"

"...Now that's more like it. I want you to join me for a drink." Klaus throws him a bag of blood.

"Finish it. All of it. You do everything I say, and I save your brother. That's the deal." Klaus says, looking to be in far too good a mood.

"Again." He throws him another packet.

Stefan drinks. The deal is made.

-.-

Marley stares at the man in the coffin. "I'm so sorry." And she meant it. Elijah was too good of a man, he shouldn't be the one in a coffin.

"I suppose, brother, you've been reunited with our family." Klaus says, and Marley wishes the two Originals could switch places. Heck, why couldn't she have been Elijah's Old Soul?!

Klaus closes the coffin slowly, before looking at his two lackeys. "Put him with the others. We're leaving town tonight."

At least he'd be traveling with them, not scattered in the sea.

"So... Did Katerina make it in time?" Klaus asks Stefan, who's staring at his phone.

"You won't be seeing her again, you know." Stefan says, and Marley really hopes so.

"Because she's on vervain?" Stefan looks surprised. "I've been around a long time, Stefan. I rarely get played for a fool. Besides, she won't get far. You'll help me see to that."

"What is it you really want from me?" Stefan asks as he walks up to the Hybrid.

"All will be explained in time. Once we leave this tragic little town."

"Then are we done here? Can we go?" Stefan asks, and Marley faintly wonders why he's in such a hurry. Then it hits her, Elena. Duh, Klaus thought she was dead.

"...Not quite. You see, I have a gift for you." Suddenly a girl appears, she seems frightened. Marley frowns.

Klaus grins. "Come here, sweetheart. Don't be afraid." She walks up beside him. "See, I wanna make sure you honor our deal... That you'll be of use to me." Marley gasps as Klaus bites the girls neck, she stands there still, though she's got tear in her eyes, silently pleading.

"I could have compelled her to behave, but a real ripper enjoys the hunt."

"What? No stop!" Marley tries, but Klaus releases her. She screams bloody murder, taking off. Stefan disappears. "Stefan no! Don't do it she's just a girl!" Marley screams, running after them, until she's yanked back.

"Don't interfere Love, you don't want to get in the way of the Ripper and his meal." Klaus states calmly, not letting go of her arm. She tugs at it uselessly. "Klaus! Why?!"

"Because we can." Klaus informs her, looking a bit ticked at her. "Though I see that you're talking to me again." This does the trick, Marley shuts her mouth and glares at him, filled with anger.

"Calm yourself Marley, we don't want another exploding incident now, do we?"

Stefan comes back seconds later, wiping blood from his mouth. Klaus smirks. "Now we can go."

-.-

It'd been two months with Klaus, two months of Marley not speaking to anyone but Stefan (who had slowly been losing his humanity, thanks to douchewad number 1). The changes... They hadn't hit her yet like Klaus had thought. Marley could see that he was getting irritated when she showed no signs of an Old Souls powers. He'd tried talking to her multiple times, but after getting no responses, he'd given her space. She got the feeling he thought she'd grow out of it or something.

She had to admit though, it was getting kind of old. One could only talk to Stefan for so long before growing immensely bored.

Marley sat in the back of the car, arms crossed, glaring at Klaus every time he looks back at her. She really had to pee, but she was not breaking her quiet protest for that.

Plus they were in the middle of nowhere, and Marley didn't do the behind the trees thing.

They'd been driving around for hours now, and she was getting tired. She looks out the window, nothing but trees and tall grass. She sighs, time for a nap. She unbuckles and slumps down on the seats, curling up.

_Jacque hated when Marcel did this, disappeared for hours. Mother Rose would be pissed when he came back._

_She pulls her loose trousers up, before running down the trash filled alleyway. "MARCEL!? MARCEL?!" She yells out, but doesn't get a reply. She's sighs as no reply comes, she'd have to ask Franky next, and she really hated talking to Franky about anything. He would always go on about how Jacque wasn't average, how she would make a great apprentice witch in training._

_That scared Jacque, witches got burned._

Suddenly there's screaming.

Marley gasps, sitting up quickly. She notices the car is empty, save for her. She looks out the window and sees Klaus striding towards the car, looking gleeful. He catches sight of her, and his smile only widens as he opens the drivers door. "Have a nice nap Love? We'll be leaving as soon as Stefan finishes up."

Marley stares at the house where the screams are coming from and grimaces. "You're a monster." She informs him. He pauses for a moment, before looking utterly victorious. Marley realizes her mistake, and turns to glaring at him in defiance.

"...And I really have to pee." And that sentence probably ruined the effect of it all.

-.-

Their next stop was a large building, one that looked very suspicious.

"Where are we?" Marley asks suspiciously as she and Klaus exit the car. Stefan stays in, not sparing a glance.

"This is called a mall Marley, I'm sure you've heard of them." Klaus states before pulling our his wallet.

Now she was scared. "No, no please no. Are you taking me shopping?!"

Klaus gives her a flat look. "No. You are going to get some new clothes while Stefan and I take care of a little...Business."

She frowns. "Why did you take me with you if you're not going to use me for anything?" She really didn't want to be left at a fudging mall for hours.

"Oh, you'll be of use to me, trust me on that Love, but until your abilities...Settle in, you're pretty much useless." Klaus says amicably. "Also, I can't bear to look at you in those clothes any longer." He hands her a black credit card. "Shop wisely, get yourself a phone as well." He gives her a piece of paper, his number.

And with that he leaves her. Marley's never felt such anger for one man.

She ends up buying two pairs of comfy jeans, five baggy t-shirts, a large hoodie, a pair of flip flops, and boots. She gets an iPhone similar to the one left at home, then spends the rest of her time chewing on Chinese food.

That's it, she couldn't wait any longer. She dials the idiots number. "Klaus?"

"_Hello Love_." A pained scream is heard in the background. "What was that?" Marley asks.

"_Nothing of importance, I see you've got your new phone._" Klaus changes the subject.

"Erm, yeah, but now I'm kind of...Doing nothing, when are you guys coming back?!" She whines.

"_Not for a long while, I'm sure you can handle finding a hotel. Don't run off anywhere now." _

"What? Klaus!" He's already hung up. "Douche..." Marley growls.

-.-

_Jacque enters the shady looking hut, an anxious expression on her face. "Franky?" She calls out, but doesn't get a reply. She eyes the old, withered book on the desk. somehow able to understand the gibberish in it. its a location spell... She walks in slowly, before a scraping sound reaches her ear. She follows it into the back room. "Franky?"_

_A powerful force, like gravity, yanks her sideways. "Ack!" She squeaks as she hits the side of the wall, pain shooting through her arm, causing tears to form._

_"Well, looks like we found her guys, the little scoundrel." A confident female says with her hands on her hips, a smirk gracing her lips._

_"Mariam, should we really be doing this again?" A timid blonde asks as Jacque sobs. "She's just a child right now..."_

_The woman, Mariam, glares at the shorter blonde. "I'm sorry, but you do realize what will happen if Klaus and her meet, don't you?"_

_The Blonde looks abashed, as a Brunette places her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Rachel, it's for the best."_

_"Indeed, with her Klaus would be stronger, too strong. He wouldn't need us, and we'd never get our Originals back." Mariam stares coldly at Jacque. _

_"Lets just get this over with Mariam." The Brunette states tiredly. Mariam scoffs, before approaching the dark skinned girl._

_Jacque vaguely realizes what's going on, the pain in her arm killing her. "What? No, no please!" She doesn't stop, hand pulling out a large looking dagger. "NOO!" Jacque feels a rush, a rush of power. It pushes Mariam back, and it makes her feel...Strong, good._

_"She's a witch!" Mariam yells, before turning to her companions._

_"Kill her!" Jacque tries to use we power on the approaching two, but she's tired, and hurt. It's too much. She can only cry as the two take out daggers. "Please no...no-"_

"-NO!" Marley wails, breathing heavily, she opens her brown eyes and stares. She was still in the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. She'd passed out. Oh, and another thing, the room was in ruins. Broken glass, sink and shower on high, steaming.

What had just happened? Was this? No, she couldn't be changing now!

"...Jacque?" Marley swallows, calling on her old self. Only no reply comes. "Jacque, helloo? Freaking out self here!"

...

Marley sighs, she wasn't answering. She stands up shakily, clutching her towel as she tip toes out of the bathroom.

-.-

Marley had made sure to clean up the messy bathroom. Mostly just shoving everything into odd places that Klaus was least likely to look. Not that it mattered. Klaus was in and out with her in a matter of seconds.

She gets shoved in the backseat, with an unconscious man. "Uh, who the heck is this?"

"Oh, that's Ray." Klaus says casually. Marley eyes the mans torn and beaten appearance. "A friend I'm guessing?"

"Hybrid Minion number one." Stefan says jokingly.

"Oh...What if he wakes and tries to eat me?" Marley asks with real concern.

"Relax Marley, he'd barely get a bite in before we stop him."

"Yeah but... He'd still get a bite in, that always looks painful in the movies!" Marley frowns. "Then again, it wasn't really when Elijah bit me, it was just freaky..."

Klaus's lip twitches, and not in the way Elijah's did. "He bit you? Oh that's just perfect..."

"Oh yeah, it was awesome. You know, it was so perfect, you should let him go!" Marley says, not really understanding why he was freaking out about this.

"I was being sarcastic, if I ever wake Elijah again, it'll be to teach him a lesson on not to touch other people's property." Klaus says, seething.

"Dude, I am so not your property." Marley states as they make a turn. Ray falls limp on her, making her whack him and push him over on his side. "Where are we going anyways?! How much longer am I going to have to deal with this unconscious dude in the car?!"

"Smoky Mountains, now shut up." Klaus states, now in an official bad mood.

"Grouchyyy." Marley murmurs.

"I can hear you!"

"I don't give a rats arse!"

Stefan laughs, making the two glare at him questioningly. "You two really are too much alike."

"Oh shut it Rippah." Klaus mumbles.

"Seriously, I'll kill you." Marley growls to the Salvatore.

-.-

"Oh my gosh! Why couldn't I have waited in the car?!" Marley wails as she stomps beside Klaus.

"You are the one who wanted to come Marley." Stefan reminds her, dragging Ray's body with him.

"Well yeah, only cuz you guys always leave me out!" Marley states, before her jeans get caught on a log and she tumbles down. "Ack! Stupid log!"

"That's the fifth time today Marley, I'm beginning to think its not the logs that are prone to idiocy." Klaus points out. "And we leave you out because you are walking havoc at the moment."

"Ugh! Shut up Klaus! I hate you!" Marley spits, before trudging up the treacherous mountain once more. "I hate the forest. Nature hates me."

"No, nature hates me, and vampires." Klaus states. "Gravity and good genes hate you."

"I'm gonna kill you." Marley promises instead of arguing.

"You, quite literally, can't."

"Did you bring me here just to mock me?"

"Again, you're the one who wanted to come. I'd much rather you'd stayed in the car, your voice is grating."

"Kind of like your face?"

"That's enough you two." Stefan finally intervenes, and Marley gets the sense of two children being chastised by their father. "I liked it better when you two didn't speak." Stefan grumbles.

Cue silence.

"You ok? Is Ray getting heavy?" Klaus asks sometime later.

"I'm fine."

"You sure about that? You know, we've been walking for quite some time now. If you need some water or a little sit-down..."

"Dude, he said he's fine." Marley states, having caught her second wind.

"You know, I get that we're, uh... we're stuck together, but if we could maybe just skip the chitchat, it'd be great." Stefan states like a little brat.

"So much brooding. Your self-loathing is suffocating you, my friend." Klaus says jovially.

"Maybe it's 'cause I'm a little tired of hunting werewolves. We've been at it all summer." Stefan growls.

"Thanks to our pal Ray, we found ourselves a pack. There." Klaus states back.

They all stop, staring at the pack that are packing up. Their presence seems to cause all of them to stop and stare. Stefan drops Ray's body on the floor.

"Ray! Oh, my God. What's going on? Who are you?" A woman asks as she hug the body, glaring at Stefan.

"The important question is who am I. Please forgive the intrusion. My name is Klaus." Klaus says, all suave and crap.

"...You're the hybrid."

"You've heard of me. Fantastic." Klaus says, getting a wicked grin on his face.

Marley rolls her eyes. "Is this gonna be bloody? Cuz I need to know when to close my eyes." Gosh, she was kind of heartless right now, wasn't she? Ah well, it wasn't like any of them were gonna die, just transform.

Klaus gives her a 'shut up' look as he and Stefan sit down on a log casually. Marley sighs, before joining them. "It's fascinating, actually... A werewolf who isn't beholden to the moon, a vampire who doesn't burn in the sun. A true hybrid."

On cue, Ray awakens. Klaus looks delighted. "Excellent timing, Ray. Very dramatic."

"Indeed." Marley agrees sardonically.

"What's happening to me?" Ray asks, disoriented.

"Stefan?" Ah, Stefan's cue. The boy gets up and eyes the group. "Are any of you human? Your friend here needs human blood to complete his transition to vampire. If he doesn't get it, he will die."

"Doesn't take much, just a sip. Anyone? A boyfriend, a girlfriend, along for the ride?" Klaus asks, terrifying the group as he eyes them all, before turning on a man. "You."

And like that, the man is food. Or will be, when Ray eats him. It's brutal, ugly, and Marley closes her eyes, waiting for it to end. She blocks it all out as Klaus says. "Okay, who's next?"

She plugs her ears and hums Katy Perry, blocking out the screams.

A tap on the shoulder tells her it's over. Marley looks past Stefan towards the bodies littering the campsite. "Oh gosh...Ewe."

"They're dead. They're all dead." Ray chants, horrified.

"Ah, he's through his transition. He should be feeling better soon." Klaus says, clearly in a good mood.

"So is this your master plan? Build an army of hybrid slaves?" Stefan asks skeptically.

"No, not slaves. Soldiers, comrades." Klaus says, a maniac glint in his eyes.

"For what war, might I ask?" Marley watches Klaus's lip twitch, just slightly, and frowns. "Oh, you don't arm yourself after war has been declared, Stefan. You build your army so big that no one ever dares pick a fight."

"What makes you so sure that they'll be loyal?" Stefan asks.

"Well, it's not difficult to be loyal when you're on the winning team. That's something you'll learn once you shake that horribly depressive chip off your shoulder." Klaus states.

Stefan does something odd, he laughs. "That's why you're, uh... you're keeping me around? To witness my attitude adjustment?"

"You'll know why I'm keeping you around when I've decided that I want you to know." Klaus says, mood being spoiled. Marley catches sight of Ray, and makes a disgusted face. "Hate to break this amazingly boring chat, but Hybrid Minion number one is bleeding in the eyes..."

Klaus follows her line of sight and frowns. "Something's wrong."

"Um, duh."

"That shouldn't be happening, should it?" Stefan asks. Marley snorts.

"Well, obviously." Klaus bites, staring at Ray intently.

"He needs a jacket." Marley says at his shivering.

"You said it was gonna feel better. Why doesn't it feel better?" Ray asks pitifully.

"Some master race." Stefan states as Marley pulls a random blanket from a bag and place it around the shivering Hybrid.

"Lose the attitude." Klaus says in annoyance.

Just then another girl wakes up. "Derek, come feed your girlfriend." Klaus orders distractedly.

Ray suddenly growls, before jumping up. Stefan pulls Marley back as Ray jumps up, making a run for it.

"Go get him." Klaus orders, Stefan disappearing.

"...Maybe he had rabies." Marley suggests. Klaus just glares at her joke, not amused.

After a few minutes Klaus growls and disappears, leaving Marley to she lonesome.

She turns to the dazed Derek. "Sup?" She asks awkwardly. Derek just stares at her. She hums. "You know, I bet you're where the whole zombie myth came from." He stares.

"Definitely a zombie." She stares at the other bodies on the floor, which start to move. "Uh, Klaus?"

Klaus appears a moment later.

"They're bleeding Klaus." Marley says. "All of them..."

"I can see that, thank you." Klaus retorts back, before cursing.

"What do we do?" Marley asks quietly.

He pulls at his hair. "Wait."

-.-

They waited. Klaus killing anyone that turned out to have rabies. Which actually turned out to be all of them.

Stefan comes back to...A mess.

"They went rabid. Some of them, I killed. The others just... Bled out. In the end... They're all dead." Klaus states shakily, before screaming into the night.

"I did everything I was told! I should be able to turn them. I broke the curse. I killed a werewolf. I killed a vampire. I killed the doppelgänger!" Klaus seethes in fury.

Marley's eyes widen, her breathe catching in her mouth. She looks at Stefan, who looks uncomfortable as well.

" You look terrible." Klaus says.

"Last I checked, I'm dying... And you don't want to heal me. I had to take him out. I didn't have a choice. I failed you. I'm sorry. Do what you have to do."

"...It should have worked." He takes a bottle, bleeding into it. "Bottoms up. We're leaving. It appears you and the ditz are the only comrades I have left."

Marley would've protested at the 'ditz' part, but bites her tongue. Klaus was in a terrible mood, and Marley wasn't feeling well either. Too many bodies... Plus...Gosh Klaus just looked so depressed. "Where to next then Captain?"

Klaus sighs, eying the two moodily. "Chicago." Is the short answer back.

-.-

A/N: All this feedback has empowered me to write super fast! Some of you like Marlijah, then there's Elijene. Though I must say, I like them both:/


	16. Welcome to Chicago!

Marley decided she liked Chicago the moment they arrived. It was crowded and noisy. Oddly had a nice air to it.

She gets out of the car and walks next to Klaus.

"Welcome to Chicago Marley." Klaus states, Stefan looking around as though trying to find something. Marley can't help but grin, even at Klaus the Douche.

-.-

"Looks familiar, doesn't it?" Klaus asks as they enter a bar.

"I can't believe this place is still here." Stefan looks amazed by this fact, Marley looks amazed too, but she's been looking like that since she's been in Chicago.

"You got to be kidding me." A female voice says flatly, causing Klaus to smile. "So a hybrid walks into a bar, says to the bartender..."

"Stop. You may be invincible, but that doesn't make you funny." A dark skinned woman tells him, before turning to Stefan. "I remember you..."

"Yeah. You're Gloria...Shouldn't you be..." Marley snorts as he stumbles across his words "Old and dead? Now if I die, who's going to run this place, huh?"

"Gloria's a very powerful witch." Klaus explains.

"I can slow the aging down some. Herbs and spells. But don't worry, it'll catch up to me one day...who's this?" She gestures to the odd girl out. "A human?"

"Marlene Gilbert, resident Old Soul." Klaus introduces. "Marley, this is Gloria, one of the strongest witches I know."

"Sup." She says, too distracted by the interior of the bar.

"Stefan, why don't you take Marley, go and fix us up a little something from behind the bar?" Klaus gives the two a 'shoo' gesture.

"Yeah, sure thing." Stefan looks slightly miffed as he grabs Marley's arm and pulls her along.

"Um technically, I shouldn't be in the bar. Only 19?" Klaus gives her a look. Marley walks off with a pout.

"It's weird, the only bar we have in Mystic Falls is the Grille." Marley states, examining the classy bar.

"They have other bars in Mystic Falls Marley, you just never eat anywhere but the Grille." Stefan states with an eye roll.

"Touché." Is all she says.

"...I see you're not feeling homesick." Stefan points out. "Strange, I figured you'd be balling your eyes out right now."

Marley scoffs. "Douche."

"Brat." Stefan counters, before catching something on the wall. He frowns and pulls it off. "What is this?"

Klaus looks up from his talk with Gloria. "Well, I told you, Stefan. Chicago's a magical place."

"But this is me. With you." Marley stands on her tip toes to see it. "Wow. Guys, rocking the slicked hair look..."

"Oh shut it." Klaus orders.

"...This doesn't make any sense. Why don't I remember you?"

"You said it yourself, that time had a lot of dark holes."

"Amnesia...this Ripper side of you is scary."

"No, if you knew me, then why haven't you said anything?" Stefan asks accusingly.

"I'm a little busy right now. Memory Lane will have to wait." Klaus bites, Marley frowns at this. He was hiding something.

"What is going on? Answer me."

"Let's just say we didn't get off to a brilliant start. To be honest, I hated you." Klaus says airily.

"Ugh, do they have juice here?" Marley asks, sensing a whole lot of story telling.

"In the fridge, bottom door." Klaus states, and Marley really has no idea how he knows this.

-.-

"Your sister. So I knew another original vampire." Stefan looks amazed.

"If you can't handle it, then don't ask." Klaus says.

"Rebekah right? Elijah told me about her. What happened?" Marley asks as she walks beside him.

"Oh, did Elijah just tell you everything then? Lovely." His tone suggests anything but that.

"Jealously is a monster with green eyes." Marley informs him, gaining a scathing look.

She stares at all the coffins. One of them contained Elijah. This makes her frown.

"I don't recognize her." Stefan tells him, causing Marley to look over. She's blonde, and purple and wrinkly.

"She looks like a prune." Marley grimaces.

"Well, don't tell her that. Rebekah's temper is worse than mine." He informs the both of them, before yanking the dagger out of her. "Time to wake up, little sister. Any day now, Rebekah."

No reaction.

"Are you sure you did that right?" Marley asks skeptically.

"...She's just being dramatic."

"Look, why don't you just tell me what the heck is going on? I mean, you obviously want me here for a reason, right?" Stefan asks broodingly.

"Well, you have many useful talents." Klaus states.

"Do I?" Stefan seems skeptical. Marley just stares over at Rebekah curiously. Shouldn't she be rejuvenating right now?

"In fact, I learned some of my favorite tricks from you. I was your number one fan... Marley, get away from her or the moment she does wake up you'll be her snack."

Marley's eyes widen comically, and she jumps back.

"Why should I believe any of this?"

Klaus ignores him. " You. When she wakes up, tell her to meet us at Gloria's bar. Then volunteer your carotid artery and let her feed until you die." He informs one of the men.

"Where are you going?" Stefan asks.

"You think I'm lying, Stefan. You and I knew each other. You trusted me with one of your secrets and now I'm going to prove it to you." Klaus says.

"How?"

"We're going to your old apartment."

-.-

Elena hides in the closet as she hears them enter. Scared out of her mind. If Klaus saw her, it would be all over.

"What a charming little homestead. Do you feel that? Is anybody here?" Klaus's voice asks, causing Elena to over her mouth in order to hide her gasp.

"Dude, I think if anybody were living here it wouldn't look like a tornado hit." Marley's voice says with its usual sarcastic flair. Elena sucks in a breath, oh it was good to hear her twins voice again.

"It's been vacant for decades. People must break in all the time. Why'd you bring me here?" Stefan's voice asks.

"..Your friend, Liam Grant, the one who drank his wife's blood... I never could figure out why you wanted his name. And then you told me your little secret. It was all part of your special little ritual." Klaus says, Elena panics as she sees the name written on the wall next to her.

"To write it down." Stefan connects.

"And relive the kill... Over and over again." With a loud bang the closet doors open, Elena just barely hidden on the side.

"The more I hear about Ripper the more creeped out I am." Elena had to agree with Marley on that one. This didn't sound at all like Stefan.

"You'll get used to it Love." Don't call her love! "You believe me now?"

Hesitant footsteps bring Stefan to the door. Elena's heart pounds as he catches sight of her. The two share a look, Elena's heart racing at the sight of him. "Look what I found." Wait, what? Stefan wouldn't! Just then Stefan takes out a bottle of some sorts. Elena withholds a sigh of relief.

"1918. Single malt." Stefan takes the bottle out.

"My favorite. Let's go and find someone to pair it with." Klaus states as Stefan closes the door.

"Um, how about no?" Marley's disgusted voice suggests, causing Elena to smile. Only her twin would have the guts to talk to someone like Klaus like that.

"Oh relax Marley, you can stay in the car." Klaus says with a surprising amount of chill.

"No! You guys always smell like copper after you eat! It's nasty!" Marley whines. Elena then frowns, since when was her sister so nonchalant about murder, her thoughts flash back to the Marley at the night of the sacrifice, how easily she gave up that girls life for Jenna's... Elena shivers.

"I have half the mind to change you so you can appreciate the precious liquid that is blood." Klaus counters.

"Psh, yeah well, all that blood and alcohol is gonna go to your thighs."

"Now is when you shut up Mars."

-.-

"Oh, no I don't drink..." Gloria looks at her intensely, making Marley shift in discomfort.

"There's something about you... I can't put my finger on it." Gloria frowns as she shifts the bottle of alcohol and places it on the table next to her full cup. Marley really doesn't know how to respond to this, so she just grins stupidly.

Marley hears a bang, making her look over to see...Klaus stabbing someone, yet again. Oh, and it's Damon, and with a toothpick... "Klaus! You really need to get over this stabbing fetish of yours." Marley chastises as she rushes up to them.

She looks at the pinned Damon and waves. "Hey Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Marley, little help here?!" He grunts, causing Klaus to roll his eyes. "As if she could." Cue toothpick stab.

"Dude, put down the toothpick!" Marley orders incredulously. "At least get a proper stake! Gosh!"

"Marley-!" Damon hisses.

"Right, sorry." Marley grins. "Bad Klaus! Let him go!"

Klaus glares at her for the insult. "Marley, I will snap your neck."

"No you won't." She calls the bluff accurately. Klaus growls before pushing Damon to the ground. "I'm taking care of this problem once and for all." Stake in hand, Marley squeaks in protest.

But it's quickly burned to ashes.

"Really?" Klaus sounds terribly disappointed as he glares at the Witch beside Marley.

"Not in my bar. You take it outside." Gloria orders (like a boss).

"You don't have to negotiate your brother's freedom. When I'm done with him, he won't want to go back." Klaus smirks at Damon. "And Miss Marley? She'll be staying as well."

Marley snorts, but thinks for a minute. "Welllll, maybe just till I see the rest of Chicago... It's pretty awesome here." She turns to the smug Klaus. "Still hate you though." He doesn't look at all deterred.

"Marley!" Damon looks at her in disbelief.

"What? It's your own fault me and Stefan are here anyways, you can't say anything." Okay, maybe she shouldn't have opened her mouth, Damon looks like someone just struck him on the face.

When Damon storms out, Klaus looks at Marley appraisingly.

"Oh shut up!" She snaps at him, feeling like she just betrayed her own family. And boy is it the worst feeling ever.

-.-

"Stefan...I feel bad. Like, guilty bad." Marley confesses as they wait outside for Klaus and Rebekah.

Stefan sighs. "What'd you do?" He asks as though she's a child confessing to a sun.

"I said some...Pretty bad stuff to him." Marley admits, kicking the ground guiltily.

"...Marley, this is the same guy who toyed with your feelings while he was in love with your sister. Don't feel guilty." Stefan deadpans stonily, causing Marley to be confused.

There's silence for a moment as she takes this in. "That's our cue, stay behind me." Stefan states as the two walk in.

"Stefan..." Rebekah looks shocked. The blond Original sucking in a deep breath.

Klaus approaches Stefan, looking him in the eyes. "Now you remember."

Stefan sways on his feet. "...Rebekah." Whoa, wait, what was this?! Marley watches like an outsider as the three interact.

"Stefan." Klaus nods.

Stefan stares between the two. "I remember you. We were friends." Marley frowns. "Ripper say what?!" She'd thought Klaus was just messing with Stefan's head before...

"We are friends." Klaus reassures him, before turning to Rebekah. "And now the reason you're here. Gloria tells me you know how to contact the original witch."

Rebekah frowns at this. "The original witch?"

"What do you have that Gloria needs?" Klaus asks impatiently.

Almost unconsciously, Rebekah's hand travels to her neck. She turns to look at the three accusingly. "Where's my necklace? What did you do with it? I never take it off!"

Klaus scowls. "I don't know. I didn't touch it."

"We need to find it, Nik. Now, I want it back!" Marley is beginning to think this Rebekah girl is a brat.

"...Tell me that's not what she needs, Rebekah!"

Rebekah doesn't answer, she just tears apart her coffin.

"Temper tantrum!" Marley sings despite herself, which unfortunately catches the Blondes attention.

"Who's this?" She asks, crossing her arms and glaring daggers at Marley. Marley's eyes widen and she turns to Klaus with a 'help! Your bratty Sisters gonna eat me!' Look.

"Bekah, this is Marley Gilbert. My Old Soul." Klaus introduces, returning Marley's look with a 'behave!' One of his own.

"Old Soul? You don't have an Old Soul." She states bluntly, glaring at Marley.

"Yeah well." Marley pulls her t-shirt down a little to show her collarbone. "EEP!" She squeaks as Rebekah shows up in front of her, grabbing her so she doesn't shy away. "GOSH! You guys really need to stop doing that!"

"It's true... You have an Old Soul..." She scoffs. "With really bad clothing style.. Then why did the other Old Souls say otherwise?" Rebekah questions. "Hey!" Marley growls at her comment.

'_Because they were jealous douchers, may they never rest in peace.'_ Marley stands a little straighter at the sound of the voice in her head.

Oh gosh, not again.

-.-

A/N: Bleeeh, I hate all this Elijah-less chapters:/ not much longer now though! I'm trying to get through these chapters fast:D


	17. The Big Bad Rebekah

A/N: I am soooo tired:/ Finals week is killing me, and it hasn't even officially started yet!:0

-.-

"NOO! Please no!"

"Stop it!"

"KLAUS STEFAN HEEELLP!"

"Oh stop being such a baby! It's just a dress and heels!"

"A dress of death! Heels OF DEATH!"

"I am not letting you wear those disgustingly baggy clothes anymore Gilbert! You look like a ten year old boy!"

"You're the Devil who wears Prada!"

"What-?!"

Klaus chuckles at the feud ensuing between the two females in the dressing room. They were practically family already. Bekah could be amazingly stubborn at times, and Marley was even worse. Too bad she didn't have the strength that his sister did.

Bekah comes out a minute later, satisfied smile on her face. "Whenever you're ready Gilbert!" She turns to Klaus. "I hope you're happy, I've transformed this Companion from the inside out."

Klaus could've cared less, but he has to admit.

It is very humorous when the smaller Blonde comes stumbling out the dressing room. A tight, strapless black dress and three inch heels. Her hair straightened and not in its usual ponytail. She looked...Different. "Ah Marley, I didn't know you had any curves." He smirks, but he's ignored as the girl struggles to walk forward.

"This is like a Saw movie. This is like one of the torture devices used." Marley grits her teeth.

"Oh, you'll get used to them. Beauty is pain, and I can't be seem with a homeless looking human now can I?" Rebekah asks as she checks her freshly done manicure.

Marley gives Klaus a pleading look. "Klaus control your sister!"

Yeah, like heck he was getting in the middle of this. Werewolves and vampires, he could handle, Rebekah on a shopping raid? Not so much. "Sorry Love, you're on your own. Now come, we're going to be late."

Marley groans in agony as Bekah follows after Klaus. She tries to do the same, but it takes her a while. "She-Devil. Maneater, stupid Blond." She mumbles as she winches all the way to the car.

Who the heck walks in these things anyway?!

-.-

"Drink it."

"No. I want apple juice."

"What are you, five? Drink the martini Gilbert!"

"It's Marley! And no! It's nasty. It makes you cough and then you get dizzy and throw up! It's like being sick or something!"

"It only does that because you're such a lightweight!"

"And proud of it!"

"Sister, would you stop trying to taint my Old Soul?" Klaus rubs his temples. At first, their bickering was funny. Yeah, it's great for Marley to be arguing with someone other than himself all the time. Now? It was like too ridiculously loud mules clashing heads. "That's my job."

"Fine." Bekah pouts. "So much for a make over."

Marley glares at her. "Uh, you did give me a make over! Do you not see this incredibly tight dress or incredibly high heels?!"

"You took the heels off!"

"I'd take the dress off too if it wasn't inappropriate."

"Gilbert-"

"It's. Marley." Marley deadpans with a warning glare.

Bekah rolls her eyes at her theatrics, like she wasn't accustomed to them as well. "Don't you know how to have fun?"

"Yeah, it's called hanging out. Actually talking to people and not getting wasted to the point where you sound like a dying fish and can't talk at all."

"ENOUGH!"

Everyone quiets down at Klaus's outburst. "No more fighting. Bekah, Marley, stop. being. brats." Bekah and Marley staring at him.

"Just as douchey since your time?" Marley asks her fellow Blonde.

"Don't say 'your time' like I knew the dinosaurs...And yes, though I think he's gotten worse." The two tilt their heads at him like he's a dissected frog on a lab table.

Klaus eyes them both warily back. What was happening right now? They weren't arguing with each other...They were turning on him.

Thankfully, that's when Stefan shows up. Klaus would've kissed his feet if he wasn't so angry at him for leaving...Well, scratch that. Klaus didn't kiss feet.

"You left us." Bekah immediately pouts.

"Stefan! Do you see what I'm wearing? So much for teammates." Marley glares.

Stefan looks shocked to see her new look, probably amazed not to see her in baggy hoodies. He shakes it off. "Yeah, sorry. Retail therapy was making my head explode."

"You're not the only one." Marley states.

"Tell me about it." Klaus agrees, this gaining them an eye roll from Rebekah.

"What's she doing?" Stefan questions, looking towards the dazed Witch.

"She's failing." Klaus says bluntly.

"It's hard to find something when you don't have anything to go on." Gloria bites back.

"So use me. I only wore it for a thousand years." Bekah offers.

"See? Now this one offers a solution." Gloria glares at the Hybrid as Bekah sits on the table. "All right, give me your hand, sweetheart." Rebekah complies.

"She's, uh, she's looking for the necklace, huh?" Stefan asks.

"Yup." Marley confirms.

"...I can sense something." Stefan leans forward, looking upset as Gloria mumbles witchy stuff.

"I found it." Gloria confirms.

"So where is it?" Bekah asks eagerly.

"It doesn't work like that, doll. I get images. There's a girl with her friends..." Gloria sees.

"Yes, a dead girl with dead friends, if I don't get my necklace back." Bekah adds, Marley half expects her to throw a tantrum.

"Well, I'll have to dive back in to get the details."

"So dive." Klaus states impatiently.

"I need more time. And space. You're harshing my ju-ju."

"We can wait."

"I'm sure you can. But that's not what I asked."

_'Old Hag. How dare she-?!' _Oh gosh, the voice was back. Not Jacque. This one sounded older.

And had a terrible sense of humor.

'_You're only insulting yourself you know. And I can't help it if the sight of her back talking an Original makes me want to snap necks_!' Leave, go away. NOW!

"Hey. Hey, you know, why don't we just come back later. I'm hungry anyway. I'll let you pick who we eat." Stefan pipes up suddenly.

"Oh no, please no." Marley groans. "I hate it when you guys eat!"

"Then stay here." Klaus states with an eye roll.

"Didn't I tell you I needed space?" Gloria asks.

Marley pouts. "Klauuus don't make me watch! It makes me hate you even more every time!"

"You don't hate me." Klaus states. "You're just being dramatic."

Marley widens her eyes a fraction, puffing out her lower lip. "Pleassssse."

"And you call me a brat." Bekah observes, looking grudgingly impressed.

"Fine, I'll drop you off at the hotel."

"Yes!" Marley starts her happy dance.

"No happy dancing Marley." Klaus orders. "You look like a retarded 80's dancer."

Marley ignores him, doing a crappy version of the disco.

"...It's like watching a bear fight off a hoard of bees." Bekah states horrified, this was just another thing she'd have to work on with Marley.

"This is why nobody wants to take her to prom." Stefan adds.

Marley just keeps dancing happily. "You guys haven't even heard my singing yet!"

"NOO!" This comment is unanimous.

-.-

_Dawn loved Chicago. The lights, the atmosphere, and most importantly._

_The food._

_She can't help but giggle as her prey runs down a dark alleyway. Down a dark, deserted alley? What an idiot._

_A yummy idiot._

_Dawn takes a deep breathe, the sweet smell of his open wound making her mouth water. She allows the pure rush of adrenaline, the elation of the hunt kicks in._

_She loves how he runs with hope, like there's anyway he's ever going to escape._

_And then she pounces, covering his mouth and holds him still. Her true self comes out as she smells the blood up close. "Looks like the man with the gun ain't as tough as he seems." She states, before sinking her vanes into his neck. _

_The sweet taste is better than any food or liquid on earth. At least, for a vampire anyways._

Marley gasps as she comes to. Oh gosh, she could still feel it. The rush of the hunt. It was...

So much fun. And she felt sick at herself for the pleasure she got from it. Relax, it's just a dream.

"Finally, the Companion awakens." Klaus's spiteful tone kicks Marley out of reverie.

"Uh, where are we? What's going on?" Marley asks cluelessly.

"Tell me Marley, how does it feel?" Klaus asks, and Marley is surprised at the amount of bitterness in his tone.

"How does what feel?" She asks cluelessly.

"To know that your little plan had failed."

"...What?" Klaus allows her to look out the back of the van, in which she eyes the very familiar buildings.

"Oh shiznit."

"Indeed." Klaus has never sounded more spiteful. A shift is heard from beside Marley. "Ah ah, no waking up yet Stefan." Marley squeaks in surprise as the Hybrid roughly snaps Stefan's neck.

"What are you doing you nutcase?!" Marley wails in panic.

"Taking care of unfinished business."

-.-

Stefan wakes up to Marley's stricken, pale face.

"Oh, he lives." Rebekah observes.

"What happened?" Stefan asks, eying Marley with concern.

"You took a beating. My brother's been breaking your neck all afternoon. Quite the temper." Bekah says in a sickly sweet tone.

"Why did he bring us back to Mystic Falls?"

"Stefan-"

"-You can stop playing dumb now. It didn't take him long to figure out what you've been hiding."

"I'm not hiding anything. I've done everything Klaus has asked me to." Stefan says forcefully.

"No, you just failed to mention that the doppelgänger's still alive." Bekah snaps.

"...Where is Klaus now?" Stefan asks.

"With any luck, ripping that cow's bloody head off." Marley barely has time for an angry gasp before Stefan rushes Bekah, knocking them both out of the truck.

"Where is she?!"

"You really do love her, don't you?" Bekah breathes, standing up, and pinning Stefan by the scruff. "Consider me jealous."

-.-

Marley all but runs to the impaled man on the ground. "Oh gosh.."

'Pull it out quickly, like ripping off a bandaid!' Dawn orders. Marley complies, grunting as she uses all her strength to pull it out.

Stefan gasps for air as she throws the bar to the ground. "Stefan!" Stefan stumbles to his feet. "We have to help Elena! They'll kill her!"

"...Stay out Marley. I'll get her." Stefan disappears, leaving Marley standing alone in the parking lot.

"Like heck I will!" Marley vows, before stomping towards her old school. Wondering why everyone always seemed to leave her out of things.

-.-

Marley finally finds where the parties at. And boy is it shocking. Theres a dead body on the floor, Stefans all...Bloody, and Elena's got a bleeding neck, but she's alive.

"Elena!" Marley all but runs to her sister.

"Mars!" Elena's got tears in her eyes as she wraps her in a hug.

Marley sucks in the familiar smell of her shampoo and feels like crying in relief. "You're bleeding, but you're alive...How?!"

Elena looks towards the clock, it's at 6 minutes. "He compelled Stefan. When the buzzer goes off, he has to kill me."

Marley gasps and turns to the bloody Stefan. "But...You can't!"

"Thanks for that Marley, but I can and will. Whether I want to or not." Stefan looks down.

Marley frowns. "I'm going to go find Klaus."

"What? Marley no! He's insane!" Elena informs her.

"Yeah, I've pretty much known that months ago when I signed up to be his Companion." Marley deadpans bluntly. "No way I'm letting him kill you."

"What are you going to do?" Elena asks, seriously doubting her twins ability to stop a raving, invincible Lunatic like Klaus.

"I'm gonna...Well, I dunno yet. But it'll be epic!" Marley reassures, no way was she losing her sister again. "I'll be back soon!" She then darts out of the court at full speed.

"Mars..." Elena sighs, if Marley was her only hope, she was totally dead.

-.-

She really should've thought about this ahead of time.

Where the fudge was Klaus?!

She opens another classroom door, only to find it empty. "Gosh dang it!" She wails, before running to another door.

She needs to find Klaus, he's the only one who can undo this. Otherwise, Elena is dead. And that is not acceptable for many, many reasons.

Because Elena wouldn't come back in another life.

She bursts through another door, breathing hard as she frantically looks around.

"Hello Gilbert." Bekah greets casually while checking her nails.

"Mars!" Caroline cries out, and suddenly Marley is engulfed in a hug.

"Care!" Marley hugs, but quickly pulls back. "No time for touching reunion! Hey Blondie! Where's your Brother?"

"Marley, we're all blonde you nitwit." Rebekah rolls her eyes.

"Bekah, this is important! My sister's life is on the line! Just tell me where the heck Klaus is!" Marley orders impatiently, every second ticking by being a second closer to her sisters demise.

Bekah glares. "Oh? Help save the wench? You could do better Marley, your sisters nothing but a necklace stealing whore." This sentence is quickly followed by the sound of Rebekah's back slamming the wall behind her.

Caroline and Tyler gasp, but Marley just glares, despite her amazement.

"That's my sister you're talking about you jealous Brat! Nobody gets to call her a whore! Especially someone who doesn't even know her!" Marley barely has time to squeak as she's thrown back first, crashing on a lab table. She coughs as the landing makes it difficult to breath.

"Someone's been hiding their powers from Nik." Bekah sings with a smug smile, even as she deflects Caroline's attack and throws her to the ground as well. "Don't get ahead of yourself Gilbert. You may be Nik's Old Soul, but I'm an Original."

"Let me guess, have a little respect, right?" Marley says bitterly as she stumbles to her feet. Remembering this sentence coming from Elijah's lips several times before.

Rebekah shrugs. "Smarter than y-" this too is cut off, as Marley focuses all the pent up, wild energy from before and releases it. Glass breaks, and Rebekah is pushed back, but it's weak. Marley's losing her energy. "Elijah's an Original too, and Klaus got rid of him pretty easily."

"Why you little-" Bekah is stopped short as Klaus strides in. He gives the situation a once over. "whats going on here?"

Marley prepares herself for the worst. Bekah would tell, Klaus would find out. She'd be used to...to kill.

"Nothing Nik." Marley restrains a gasp at these two words, coming from Rebekah's mouth.

"...Well, the verdict's in. The original witch says the doppelgänger should be dead."

If Rebekah were Marley, she'd be doing a little happy dance right now. "What? No Klaus you can't!"

"Does that mean we can kill her?" Rebekah grins.

"No, I'm fairly certain it means the opposite." Klaus says begrudgingly. "Relax Marley, I do not believe your sister will be dying anytime soon."

"What?" Marley asks, elated.

"What?!" This one is far less enthusiastic.

"Call it a hunch..." Klaus states. He takes a small looking test tube filled with red liquid and hands it to Tyler. "Elena's blood. Drink it."

"No! No, no, no, Tyler, don't!" Caroline is immediately held back by Rebekah.

"If he doesn't feed, he'll die anyway, love. Consider this an experiment." Klaus says shortly.

Tyler glares at the blood like its toxic.

"...Tyler, drink it." Marley orders.

"What?! Marley!" Caroline protests loudly.

"Care he's going to die anyways! Klaus wants this to work just as much as we want Tyler to live okay? I didn't spend my whole summer looking for werewolves just for kicks!"

Caroline is silent, but looks pained at this. Marley nods to Tyler reassuringly, and with that, he takes a gulp of the red liquid.

"There we go. Good boy." Klaus looks far too hopeful.

Next thing she knows, Tyler is screaming, crumbling violently to the floor. She half expects him to start foaming at the mouth, but instead his eyes turn a familiar shade of yellow.

"Well, that's a good sign." Klaus breathes.

-.-

Marley sits in front of the Gilbert/Sommer residence, kicking the ground beneath her feet. She was so close. So much to seeing Jenna and Jeremy again. But that would raise their hopes of her staying, and Marley doubted Klaus would want to stay once he got some of Elena's blood.

She still had no idea why Rebekah would keep her secret. Did she want to use it against her as blackmail? Marley could only assume the worst from the pale haired Original. The girl was petty and jealous, she probably just wanted her away from Klaus. Of course, this is what Marley told herself.

Because heaven forbid the moment Rebekah did Marley a favor, without wanting something in return.

She gives her old home one last longing glance. "Bye house. I'll miss you. I'll miss you Sammy, best dog ever..." Oh gosh, she was getting emotional now. But it's allowed, because who knew of she'd ever see it and all that it holds again?

"Marley." Marley squeaks at the British accented voice as Klaus shows up next to her.

Oh gosh, she's so not crying in front of Klaus. This is so embarrassing. "Are you...crying?" He asks incredulously.

"No!" Marley denies immediately, wiping her eyes with her sleeves. "...So is it time to go then?" She asks bitterly.

"Change of plans my Dear. Seems that you'll be staying for a while till I come back."

Marley looks up, brown eyes wide with shock. "What? But I thought you got some of Elena's blood! You were going to use on more Werewolves!"

"One, I was going to take the little Doppelgänger with us, not just take her blood." Klaus explains. "Two, something's come up, I'm going to have postpone our departure till I get it sorted out."

"Ah..." They both stand there, thinking in silence.

"Till then, you may stay at your previous location." Klaus says finally.

"REALLY?!" Marley squeals, causing Klaus to flinch at the high pitched noise.

"Yes, but only as long as you come as soon as I ask and don't try to do anything stupid." Klaus warns. "Well, anymore stupid than your usual stupid."

"Oh my gosh! I'm so happy I'm going to ignore your little comment there!" Marley hops from one foot to the other in excitement.

"Stop with the theatrics Marley, you're giving me a headache." Marley stops immediately, not wanting to ruin her chances of being at home again.

"You won't regret this, I promise!" Marley vows. "Oh, and I guess I forgive you for trying to kill my sister and causing chaos tonight."

"Oh joy." Klaus states sarcastically. Though he had to admit to himself, that was pretty easy. He was beginning to realize Marley just couldn't say angry at him. At all.

Was it because of the Old Soul bond? maybe. Would he abuse it? Probably. Did he enjoy to fact that someone was so forgiving all the time?

Yes, very much indeed.

Too bad she was a immature teenager who was definitely ADHD positive.

Ah well, couldn't win them all.

-.-

A/N: As you can see, Klaus and Elijah both have similar first thoughts on Marley:)


	18. Snap Shots

A/N: I do so love all this feedback! Feed the plot bunny children!:D

-.-

Marley wakes up in her own bed, and sighs in contentment. Even her annoying alarm clock doesn't soil her mood (though she does enjoy knocking it on its head). "Good morning Sammy." The rambunctious Pyrenees barks cheerfully at her heel, following her down to the kitchen.

Jenna's there, eating cereal, but at the sight of her niece, she sits up. "Marley! Good morning." She all but jumps to hug Marley. Marley sighs as she hugs back, gosh Jenna always did hug like Mom.

"You hungry?" Jenna asks before hurrying to get a bowl and spoon.

"Uh, yeah I guess..." Marley states, a little confused at her Aunts behavior. "I can get it myself...Do we have coco puffs?" She asks as she grabs the milk.

"Oh...No, but I can run to the store if you want." Jenna offers.

Marley gives a weirded out look. "That's okay Jen, I'll just grab another cereal." Jenna nods, before standing there awkwardly as Marley prepares her cereal.

Marley gives her another wary look, before going to sit down at the table and eat her Reese's puffs (peanut butter heaven). Jenna sits back at her place across from Marley.

"Where's everyone else?" Marley asks. "...And why was Ric here last night? Spending the night or something?"

Jenna's eyes widen dramatically. "Oh gosh...I forgot you don't know."

Marley just gives her a clueless look. "Ric and I...Ric he.. This is terrible."

"Just spit it out." Marley orders softly, before shoving a spoon full of puffs in her mouth.

"...Ric's moving in! We're...Engaged!" Jenna spews, eying Marley warily.

"Oh. My. Gosh!" Marley then starts to squeal, leaping up and leaning forward. "I wanna see!" She begs like a kid.

Jenna grins widely as she shows the diamond to her niece.

"This...This is.. Awe Jenna! It's beautiful!" Marley gushes.

"Yeah!" Jenna eyes her for a moment. "So... You're not upset?"

Marley looks confused. "Why would I be upset?"

"...You're right, I'm sorry. It's just...You saved my life Mars. But...You've missed almost a year of your life to that, that monster because of me." Jenna bites her lower lip. "It's my fault."

'_He's not a monster!' _Dawn yells.

_**'Oh gosh, you're back again?'**_

_'Here to stay Baby._' Marley pushes the voice to the back of her head.

"Marley-?" Jenna asks in concern, wondering what terrible torture she was remembering. "It-it was terrible, wasn't it?"

Suddenly, Marley can't breathe. "Uh-" But she's saved by the sound of the front door opening. "Oh! Gotta go congratulate the lucky man!"

-.-

The four of them stood, in front of the valley of death itself.

AKA, Mystic Falls high.

"Here we are. Senior year." Caroline announces.

"Anyone else think it should feel slightly more empowering? Bonnie asks solemnly.

"Okay. So prank night was a bust. But we are accepting it, and we are moving on." Caroline reassures.

"You're right. I mean, why should I let the fact that my boyfriend is seeing the ghost of his dead girlfriends hinder this experience?" Bonnie asks with a bit of sarcastic bit.

"Yes! And why should I let the fact that my boyfriend was turned into a hybrid put a damper on an otherwise fabulous day." Caroline says with false cheer.

"Today's our anniversary. Technically, Stefan and I met on the first day of school last year..." Elena mumbles.

"...Yeah. You win." Caroline awards her friend.

"Well all you guys are debby downers." Marley informs them before heading off to the main entrance.

"What's up with her?" Caroline asks, staring at the blondes back in concern.

"Maybe it has to do with, oh, I don't know, her spending a whole summer with killer Klaus?" Bonnie clues in.

Caroline hums. "Okay, so the Gilbert Sisters tie then."

Elena frowns. "Hey, I'm gonna go catch up with her, see you guys in class?"

They both nod in affirmative at this, allowing Elena to hurry off to her sister.

"Hey, are you okay?" Elena asks as she catches up to her sister at her locker.

Marley thinks about it for a moment. "Yeah, I'm good."

Elena frowns and eyes her in disbelief. "Are you sure? I mean, I know that being with Klaus for a whole summer...It had to be taxing on you. So whatever you need to talk about-"

"-I'm good Elena, really." Marley's smile is clearly forced. "Just...We should worry about Stefan right now more than anything." Elena wants to protest, but all she can do is sigh as she walks off.

Stefan, Marley, Jenna. Was there someone who Klaus hadn't messed up?!

-.-

Marley squeaks as a familiar Original shows up behind her in the bathroom mirror.

"Hello Marley." Rebekah greets, not at all fazed by Marley's reaction. "Geez Rebekah! You and Klaus really need to stop doing that! Oh, and by the way, tell Klaus that he's a control freak and I hate him for what he did to Stefan."

"Why don't you tell him next time to see him?" Rebekah suggests. "He's not in town." She explains while touching up her lipstick.

"Wait...He left you here?"

"Oh don't sound so surprised, Klaus has always been a narcissistic prat. Anyone else just stands in his way." Bekah states, causing Marley to frown.

"So...What'd you want?"

"We're going shopping for tonight." She informs her. "After school."

"I hate shopping and I have clothes?" Marley asks incredulously. "Wait, you're going to school now? Since when?"

"Since today, we'll take my car, yours looks like a war barricade." Bekah states, casing Marley to scoff. "Don't say that about Altman!"

"...You named your jeep?"

"Don't judge me!" Marley says sheepishly.

-.-

"You know what I love? Jeans. Nice, baggy, non-skinny jeans." Marley raves as she glares at herself in the mirror.

Rebekah swings the curtain out of the way and inspects Marley's outfit. "Hmm, its a little too cute for my taste...Good enough, and no Marley, you really need to fix your sense of fashion."

"It's not fashion, it's comfort!" Marley groans.

"You're wearing it and that's final." Rebekah says, an Marley doesn't have the energy to complain.

"So...About you not telling Klaus I'm getting powers..."

"Very tactful Marley, I'm assuming that's why you agreed to this trip in the first place, right?"

"...Maybe." True, Marley wouldn't get fifty meters in front of a mall if you paid her.

"Well calm yourself, what Brother doesn't know won't hurt him, right?" Bekah states while casually checking her nails. "Although, I am curious..."

Marley straightens up slightly, "'Bout what?" She asks guardedly.

"Relax, I just want to know...If you've heard any voices lately." Marley pauses for a moment, before shrugging. "Maybe..."

"Oh...Dreams maybe?"

"...Yes."

"Oh don't sound so sheepish Mars, it's perfectly normal, for an Old Soul at least." Rebekah states. "I'm guessing the first one was a young witch, weak from the feel of it."

"Yeah...Why are you keeping this secret from Klaus?" Marley asks suspiciously. "What's in it for you?"

Rebekah smiles to herself in the mirror. "Nothing particularly beneficial. Lets just say it pays to have something up your sleeve...When the time comes, that is."

Marley had no idea what this meant, so she just sighs at the image in the mirror. She looked like a child dressed in her mothers clothing.

"...He daggers his family to keep them in check. I want to have some sort of information to hand over in exchange for my freedom." Bekah murmurs, before frowning. "I don't know why I'm telling you this... Salon next then? I'm dying to have that rats nest you call hair cut an styled."

Marley contemplates her current situation. "...I'm guessing there's no way of getting out of this, is there?"

"Depends on whether Klaus will be delighted or not."

"You're deviously clever."

"I know."

-.-

"Marley? Is that you?" Emma asks in complete surprise as her old lab Partner walks side by side with the new Girl. She's wearing a dress, and flats...Her hair is curled. She looks weird. "You...Look like a-"

"-Child dressing up in her mothers clothes?" She finishes, before grinning and hugging her friend. "And look at you! Where's all the black?" Emma was wearing very...Colorful clothing, her ink black hair the only thing the same on her. "I'm going hippie." She answers seriously.

"Hmm, I like it. Nice flowers in the hair bit."

"If, you two are done." The taller Blonde cuts in impatiently. Marley brightens up excitedly. "Oh Emma, this is Rebekah, Rebekah, this is Emma. My only friend outside of the Scooby gang."

Rebekah eyes Emma like a fly on her plate. Emma just grins. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm sure it is." Rebekah doesn't even grunt when Marley elbows her in the ribs. "Well, I'll see you at my homecoming party tomorrow?" Emma nods slowly, watching as the two blondes walk off.

"Can you at least attempt at kindness?!" Marley hisses, shooting Emma a tight smile from behind them.

"Please, at the oddball? Why bother?" Rebekah states, making Marley glare. "Let me tell you, Emma is the nicest girl I've ever met. You're about half of what she is." Cue Mean Girl hair flip. Marley walks off from the eye-rolling Blonde.

-.-

"Hey Bonnie, Care, how can we help?" They stared, before plastering on fake smiles. "Marley, can I talk to you for a moment." Caroline asks while eying Rebekah warily.

Marley rolls her eyes, before turning to Emma and Rebekah. "Don't kill each other." Rebekah scoffs. "As if she could." Emma glares. "Don't test me. This outfit is just for show."

"Oookay." Marley steps away from the two Women and to Caroline and Bonnie. "Are you crazy?! Why are you hanging out with Rebekah?!" Caroline demands, peering over Marley's shoulder at the Original.

"Erm, she's kind of in charge of me I think. Orders from Klaus and all. Anyways, what does it matter? We're here to help." Marley shrugs nonchalantly.

"Marley, they're murderers." Bonnie says slowly, as though Marley hasn't known before. Marley groans, feeling oddly offended. "Can you guys just...Please just give us something to do? Emma and Bekah have been at each others throats all day and I seriously need a break."

"...Oh so it's 'Bekah' now is it?" Caroline asks moodily. Marley turns to Bonnie instead, giving her a pleading look. Bonnie sighs, giving into the puppy pout. "You guys can hang the banners up, the boxes are over there."

"Thank you!" Bonnie and Caroline shake their heads as their small friend skips off. "We need to get the Originals away from her." Caroline hisses to Bonnie. "They're going to brainwash her or something!"

Bonnie frowns, Caroline's idea was a bit over dramatic, but the central idea... "Agreed, but there's not much we can do right now Care. Don't worry, Marley's strong."

Caroline laughs sardonically. "The last thing Mars is, is strong."

Bonnie frowns. "It's not obvious, of course. And I guess a lot of people don't see it, so I don't blame you. But for Marley, the ability she has to stay cheerful after everything...It's the only sign of her inward strength. Don't you think?"

Caroline sobers up. "...I guess I never thought of it like that."

Bonnie shrugs, looking smug. "My witches intuition."

-.-

"This place smells musty." Marley scrunches her nose as she follows after Jenna into the old Lockwood Cellar.

"Oh suck it up, it's only a little further now..." Jenna drawls, before stopping completely. "Damon."

"Jenna." Damon's voice greets, Marley pushing past them. "Enough with the showdown, let me through!" She states while pushing past Damon and into the round room.

"Whoa...What is this place?" Marley asks as she spins around several times.

"...Marley, can we see your Old Soul mark again?" Ric asks, causing the Blonde to pause her spins. "Uh, sure." Marley lowers her t-shirt (Bekah would kill her for wearing it) and shows the indented markings.

"Ric? What is it?" Jenna asks as Ric and Elena eye the marking. Elena grabs her twin by the shoulders and moves her to one side of the cave.

"Definitely the same marking..." Elena confirms, Marley just stands there like a dummy. "Can someone explain what the fudge is going on now?"

"We will...Once we know, that is." Alaric reassures.

-.-

"So..." Elena is standing at her door, looking awkward. Which means this is probably gonna be an awkward conversation. "You wanna tell me what's been up with you?"

Marley grunts as she shoves her newly bought torture devices (called heeled boots) and zips them over her leg stranglers (called skinny jeans). "Um, not sure what you mean Sis."

A moment goes by, in which Marley pulls on her other boot, and Elena musters her resolve. "I mean, not you haven't been the same since you've been back. You hang out with Rebekah, you avoid us, you...dress like a completely different person. I just...Want to help okay?"

Marley sighs. "Okay one, Rebekah has used blackmail and accomplished what you and many others have tried for years. I don't see why a new wardrobe is such a bad thing! Two, she isn't that bad...Even with the whole blackmail thing, three, I'm not avoiding you."

"Marley! Come on, you can tell me anything. Twins, remember?" Elena reminds as she goes and sits on Marley's bed. Marley pauses for a moment, before sighing. "Okay, I'm hanging out with Rebekah because...She knows everything that I'm going through, as an Old Soul. And she's keeping it from Klaus."

"...And what are you going through?" She asks carefully, looking concerned.

Marley snorts flatly. "Well, lets just say its a cross between multiple personality disorder and schizophrenia."

Elena's frown deepens. "That sounds..."

"Complicated? Oh yeah, try being in my head." Marley responds sarcastically. "There was one before, but then...She died, and another me in a past life replaced her. She's been, well, she was a vampire."

Elena straightens up. "So...What does that mean for your abilities? Are you...Going to turn?"

Marley instantly shakes her head. "No...At least, I don't think so..." Both girls take in this new concept. "Oh gosh, ewe, I don't think I could drink blood." Marley makes a gagging sound. "You see why I hang out with Rebekah now? Now I have another question that needs answering to!"

Elena laughs shakily. "You would think about that Mars, you would."

Marley grins. "See? Haven't changed a bit." Marley contemplates whether this is a lie, or a half-truth. Technically, she'd always been this way, even if she hadn't known it beforehand.

-.-

_Dawn did love a good fight, part of the reason why she loved Chicago so much. The underground fights. Bloody, sweaty, and overall wild. There was never any restraint, and participants died pleasantly often. Dawn never missed a show._

_Which was why she noticed the four newcomers trying to look inconspicuous at the back of the building. Dawn saw one boy, three girls. One seems to be the ringleader, Dawn can only tell because she holds herself with more confidence than the others._

_And she's staring unflinchingly at Dawn._

"What's wrong with you?" Rebekah asks as she walks next to Marley in the hall.

"Head. Ache." Marley grumbles. "Another dream, about Dawn. It's getting harder to keep her out."

Rebekah nods. "That'll happen, and it'll only get harder and harder till she dies."

"...How many of these lives am I supposed to live through?" Marley asks in irritation.

"I don't know." Rebekah admits. "A lot."

"Well, an I going to turn into a vampire once she dies?" Marley asks again.

Rebekah snorts. "Of course not! You'll only gain some attributes of vampirism...Granted, feeding on blood would enhance these traits for a while."

"...But I can't be turned by it?...Huh." Marley hums thoughtfully.

"Yes, of course, your witchy side would be subdued for as long as your vampire side prevailed. It's a fine line."

"A frigging confusing line."

"Mm, I wonder..."

"What?" Marley asks as they reach History.

"...Never mind, just tell me when this girl dies, then we'll see." Is all Rebekah provides, before strutting in.

Marley sighs, she always ended up with more questions than answers.

-.-

"I have to call Marley, tell her I'm canceling our before plans for homecoming." Rebekah states as she eyes her now unstaked Father.

"By all means." Damon rolls his eyes. "Just don't blabber your mouth off and gossip about how ugly Daddy Vamp looks as a rug."

Rebekah could hiss at the cocky Brat, but she had better things to do. Yeah, they hadn't told Marley. Elena had protested at that, and Rebekah could see why. Marley was loyal to her family. But the Old Soul bond would conflict with her own conscience, bringing up all the other past selves that would've died for Klaus. For a reason to live. Besides, it wasn't like Marley could've helped anyway, any attack she set on Klaus would only cause her to black out, or worse.

Rebekah still shivered remembering Hannah's burnt body. She was still alive when she was set aflame. It was over in seconds. Not that Rebekah would've thrown her a glass of water.

The little witch had tried to end her.

Rebekah shrugs at this thought and discards it, she had a homecoming to get ready for.

-.-

"Can you pass me that blue one?" Marley asks distractedly as she tacks on another banner.

Emma groans as if the action of picking up a banner is going to kill her. "Why'd you sign me up for this again?" She asks as she hands the banner up.

"Oh don't be such a whiner! If I have to suffer through it so do you." Curtesy of Caroline. "Is that the last one?"

Emma nods in confirmative. "Oh what a shame, guess we'll have to go home now..." Marley punches her friends arm. "Pansy."

Emma glares and punches back. "Brat!"

Marley frowns, why was that everyone's name for her?! "I'm gonna go find Caroline and see what she wants for us to do next. Take a break weakling."

Emma doesn't protest, just sighs in relief and falls on a nearby chair. Marley grins and shakes her head, making her way past other volunteers until she's outside. Only to knock in Tyler. "Ow, geez Tyler, made of steel Wolfman?" Marley grumbles as. he helps her up.

"Sorry Mars, wasn't watching where I was going." Tyler apologizes good naturedly, ignoring her other comments.

"It's fine." But geez, the kid didn't even move! Made of muscle... "Do you know where Caroline is? I need my next assignment." Marley asks.

Tyler tightens up. "Back there." And then walks off.

"Thanks...?" Marley hums, before following Tyler's directions to the curly haired blonde. "Hey Care...What's up with you and Tyler?" She asks instead of her original question, because Caroline looks pissed and hurt. "You want me to kick his hairy arse?"

Caroline laughs half-heartedly at this. "No...But you can tell that slutty Original to back off. Did you know she's taking Matt to the dance tonight?"

"Yes." Marley responds automatically, earning herself a killer glare. "...No?"

"Marley! She could seriously hurt him!" Caroline berates. "How could you let him take her?"

"Oh relax, Bekah wouldn't dare lay a finger on Matt. I wouldn't let her." Marley reassures. "You saw me throw her across the room that one time." Marley grins. "Like a boss, right?"

Caroline does not look impressed.

"...Guess not."

"Just...Help me paint this stupid van!" Caroline relents, but she never gives up. This wouldn't be the last time Marley heard of this.

-.-

Marley frowns as she pulls up to the school gym. She slips her shoes back on before exiting her fine jeep to go stand next to Caroline. "Uh, hey. I'm guessing the party's cancelled?" She states as firemen walk by.

Caroline groans. "This. Is a catastrophe, I just hope this house party doesn't suck too badly. Otherwise homecoming...Is ruined."

"Oh, I'm sure it'll be great... Whose house again?" Marley asks, throwing a sheepish smile at her frown. "Tyler's."

"Oh!" Marley snorts. "Dude, the mansion? At least there'll be enough room, right?"

"Marley, I appreciate your attempt to try and make me feel better...But it's not working!" Caroline cries, stomping the ground.

"Yeesh.." Marley backs away slowly, as anyone with a brain would when angry Caroline surfaced.

-.-

"Wow." Is all Marley says as she arrives next to Caroline and Bonnie.

"Somebody sure did a lot in so little time." Emma states sarcastically behind her. "Is that a band?"

"Are those...Crab?" Marley questions. Caroline looks pissed. "I'm going to find Tyler."

The three watch her stomp off. "Someone's in trouble." Bonnie sings.

"Yeah...That actually smells really good, lets go get some." Emma orders before grabbing Marley's wrist and pulling her along through the crowd.

"Do you know any of these people?" Marley asks as she notices all the unfamiliar faces. Maybe Mystic Falls had a bunch of transfer students this year.

"Mm? Oh not really, but I don't really pay attention to idiots." Emma responds on her usual snarky tone. "Aw Em! You don't think I'm an idiot!" Marley states, mock appreciation evident in her tone.

Emma rolls her green eyes at this. "I'm the only one, trust me on that."

"Meanie."

"Brat."

"Again with the brat thing!" Marley sighs in frustration. "I'll never out live it..."

"It's your curse. Anyways, where's Bimbo Blond new Girl?" Emma asks shortly.

"Bimbo Blond? Really Em?" But it was a good question, where was Rebekah?

"Mm, whatever, lets go check out this band! Mystic Falls hasn't had a high school party like this since...Well, ever. Though its too bad it wasn't themed." Emma pouts.

"You're already dressed like a flower child, what more could you do?" This gets her on the receiving end of a punch.

Marley just laughs, before hearing the music stop.

Only to be replaced with a new voice. "...Excuse me Emma."

"Wait, Mars were are you going?!"

Marley ignores her as she shoves outside to the live bands stage.

Where Klaus is standing. "What. The. Fudge." She spews. "What the fudge?! Fudge!" Crap, did this mean he was going to make her leave with him?! She didn't want to! She'd only just gotten back!

Marley ignores all the stares (most likely from concerned passerby's who are wondering why she's so angry at fudge) and spots Stefan and Klaus talking.

"Whoa there Marley! Where do you think you're going?" Elena asks in a very un-Elena-y way.

"...Katherine? Look, I don't have time right now I have to talk to Klaus." Figure out what the heck he's doing here. Marley tries to side step the Doppelgänger, but to no avail.

"Uh-uh, we can't have you messing with the plan." Katherine sighs, before yanking Marley over to the side. In an instant Marley's bracelet is gone, and Katherine is staring into eyes like a love obsessed Stalker. "Go. Home. Stay there till tomorrow."

Marley's seriously considering punching her in the face right about now. Then she gets a better, but slightly less satisfying idea. "I'll go home, till tomorrow..." She says, trying to act all hypnotized and crap.

Marley walks off, watching Katherine discard her from the corner of her eye.

Perfect, now time to talk to Klaus. Marley looks around, but frowns as she spots no one. Gosh this is annoying. Where had he gone?

Marley starts towards the indoors, only to be stopped by a hand. "Oh no you don't." Elena's voice hisses. "What, are you on vervain or something?"

Marley eyes Katherine's hand, clutching her wrist tightly. "Uh, that's really painful, stoppit." She winches slightly as Katherine tightens her grip.

"Listen here-"

"Marley." A welcomed voice greets. "So nice to see you again, and not running for the hills, even better." Klaus states, looking elated, Katherine stands a little straighter than before.

Marley yanks her arm away from the frightened Vamp and rubs it tentatively. "Yeah well, that wouldn't do much good now would it?"

Klaus 'hmm's in agreement. "Any changes?" He questions, eying her speculatively.

"Oh, I just started my period on Tuesday." Marley informs him sarcastically. "Does that count?"

Klaus looks a cross between irritation and disgust. "Too much information, Marley." He then turns to the Brunette trying to slink away. "Where`s your date?"

"Getting me a drink." Katherine answers him casually. Klaus shrugs and offers her his own drink, to which she refuses. This was weird, why wasn't Klaus ripping her vocal cords out?

"Well, seems I have you to thank for Mikael`s demise." Klaus says. Wait a minute, what?! Marley shoots her a questioning look. Katherine shoots her a dark look. "He came at me. I didn't have a choice."

Klaus doesn't miss the exchange. "Still I'm impressed. It's not easy for a human to dagger an Original."

"It wasn't the first time." Katherine states through gritted teeth. She'd daggered an Original before?

"Right. Elijah...You seem nervous." Marley frowns at this, Katherine hasn't daggered Elijah, Elena ha...Oh. What the fudge was going on?!

"I'm not nervous. I just don't like you." Katherine bites.

"Let`s get straight to the point then, shall I, love? People have been after me for 1,000 years. And I am always one step ahead. So whatever it is you're thinking of trying, go for it, give it your best shot. You won't succeed." Klaus vows. "Marley." He nods to her, before stalking off. Marley just grins like an idiot, watching him go. Before turning to glare at Katherine. "The heck was that? What's going on?"

Katherine says "Listen, I don't have all the time in the world to-"

"-Then make time!" Marley orders. "Otherwise I'm sure Klaus would be so glad to hear that his least favorite Doppelgänger is here."

"...You really suck at giving threats, you know that?"

"I'm working on it." Marley admits. "Now tell me!"

Katherine sighs in reluctance. "You're not in the need to know basis. Though you can be sure that Klaus won't be surviving past tonight."

Marley raises an eyebrow skeptically. "You've found a way to kill Klaus?"

'You're not going to let her, are you?' Dawn is enraged. Katherine just smirks. "I guess we'll find out...Until then." Then she's gone.

"What the-?!" Marley kicks the ground in anger, gasping as she hears a snap.

She looks down to the broken blue heel. "Fudge." She states angrily, before bending down to pick it up. "Stupid Rebekah, stupid heels, stupid Katherine." She grumbles as she hobbles inside the Lockwood household.

This had to be the worst dance she'd ever attended. But then again, there was the one where she was almost...Taken advantage of. And then the one where her date kept raving on about Elena... The time when she was kidnapped.. Then there was that one with the whole dress ripping and falling into the spiked punch...

She had a bad history at these events.

She shakes these thoughts out of her mind, advancing toward the front door to get out. She stops as Klaus stands in front of it. "Oh Klaus, thank goodness. Where's your sister?!" Marley asks as she advances behind him. Though she gets no response. "Um, hello? Klaus seriously...I broke my shoe." Marley pouts, before peering over his shoulder. There's Katherine, being held captive by an older looking man.

The man smiles, but it's not a pleasant smile. "I'm guessing this is your Old Soul. How are you Miss Gilbert?"

Marley blinks, looking clueless. "What the fudge is going on?"

"Nothing Marley, get back inside." Klaus orders through gritted teeth.

"Oh why don't you stay a bit longer Darling? I've noticed you've done a knock out job with your duties." The Man says with deceptive kindness.

Marley frowns. "Um, what duties?"

"Marley, I said get back inside!" Klaus all but yells, looking panicked and upset.

The Blonde crosses her arms resolutely. "Who are you? What do you want with her?"

He raises an eyebrow at her. "Oh, my apologies. Mikael." He raises a free hand out, while holding Katherine with the other. Marley slowly reaches out to shake his hand, only to have it grabbed by Klaus.

"Marley. Inside." Something about his tone tells her danger is present. Marley backs up slowly.

"Maybe you don't mind losing your Doppelgänger, but your Old Soul..."Mikael grins wolfishly.

"Sorry, can't have her." Klaus answers sarcastically, but with a biting edge.

_'It's Klaus's step-Father. He's going to kill him!'_ Dawn informs Marley in a panic, like she didn't know before.

Maybe that wasn't such a bad thing. Heck, Marley'd be free from all the voices, not have to worry about having to pack up and leave...

'No, no, no! You can't! We can't! Save him, help him! Kill Mika-' SHUT UP! Marley gasps as her head pounds harshly. Gosh, this was painful. She keeps backing up, away from Niklaus though.

She bumps into something, which just happens to be Damon. He smirks, putting his finger to his mouth in a 'shh' manner.

'_HE'LL KILL HIM!'_ Marley gasps in pain, clutching her head tightly. She starts to panic. She couldn't block her past self. Dawn was pounding through.

The pain...excruciating pain. Marley falls to the ground, her vision blurring, before going black completely.

-.-

Klaus stands over his Old Souls passed out body, Hybrids peering at her from their posts. "Keep and eye on her and tell me when she wakes." Klaus orders one of his lackeys, before picking up his phone. He dials the number, which goes straight to voice mail. "Rebekah, where are you? Pick up the phone, darling. Daddy is dead. It's time for a family reunion."

He smirks at this as he hangs up.

And then another call comes in.

"Stefan! Miss me already?"

"I'm just calling to thank you for my freedom."

"Oh, I like to believe I'm a man of my word, more or less."

"Thing is, it came at too high of a price. You took everything from me, Klaus." Stefan, sounds pissed.

"Let bygones be bygones, trust me. Resentment get's old." Klaus tries as he approaches the moving van.

"You know what never get's old? Revenge."

Klaus pauses for a moment, before rushing for the back of the truck. He opens it, and it's empty. "No."

"What's the matter, Klaus? Missing something?" Stefan coos sarcastically.

"What are you doing?" Klaus questions in a panic.

"Just enjoying my freedom."

Klaus loses it. "I will kill you and everyone you've ever met!"

"You do that- and you will never see your family again. I wonder Klaus, as someone who has been one step ahead for a thousand years- are you prepared for this?"

Klaus hears the line go dead. Hybrids eye him warily, flinching as he punches the back of the van, creating a good sized dent.

-.-

A/N: I am done with school! (Party!) finals were killing me, but I prevailed! Elijah should be coming back pretty darn soon (thank the Lord!) too:D


	19. The Betrayal!:0

A/N: Thanks to the reviewers out there!

Review shout backs!

lilsis321: okay, you have literally reviewed almost all of my chapters here! That's awesome! Thanks a bunches!

DGfleetfox: I love Rebekah! And I guess it's just by association with Klaus:/ Though I think Caroline may have just hated her due to Bekah stealing her spotlight and such, lol. And yeah, I don't like when Caroline reverts back to superficial teenager:/ and yeah! I seriously love Kol! He's hilarious and awesome! You know, for someone with such little airing time, he has a big fanbase. I don't know I this is because of Nate's awesome personal, or simply because Kol is an awesome character (maybe both) but yeah, I love Nate, he's very open and easy-going:) I don't think he really cares what people think about his faith, which is good. I hope Plec somehow brings him back:/ He's also a big contributor for charity, which is very admirable:D

-.-

_Dawn wasn't used to being stalked. She didn't like it, she was the stalker, not the other way around._

_She turns her head slightly, watching as the figures walk in plain sight. They weren't even trying to be inconspicuous!_

_Dawn growls, turning on her heel to face them, but ends up with widened eyes._

_They were gone. Dawn frowns, feeling the hairs on the back of her back rising. Something wasn't right about this._

_She grunts, not able to scream in pain. She looks down, when did that stake get there? She doesn't have energy to turn and face her attacker._

_No, everything goes dark from there._

"Uuugh."

"Morning Sunshine." Marley sits up like a bolt.

"Klaus-?! What the-? What's..."

"No need to be flustered, Love. You've only been out for a day or so." Klaus's tone is cheery, but with a underlying hint of danger.

Marley pays it no heed, clutching her head. "Ugh, my head kills!" It wasn't just her head either, her whole body's sore. "...What happened?"

"Oh nothing." Klaus states in a way that says 'EVERYTHING!' And Marley knew she'd hear it too. "You just bit through two Hybrids." ...Crap. "Oh! Don't feel bad, they were going to feed you to Mikael anyways..."

"...Uhm..." Marley stutters nervously. "Wow that's...Crazy?" So that means Dawn took over. Great.

"Marley." That's really all he had to say. Because Marley cracks like bad glass."OKAY okay! I may have been having Old Soul powers for a while! I was scared you'd make me leave Mystic Falls if I told you so I hid it..." Marley gulps. "...Sorry?"

Klaus rolls his eyes. "You were right."

"...What?"

"I'm not going to let you stay."

"..."

"Not for much longer, anyways. I have business to attend to."

-.-

Marley closes the door to her house softly, sighing. Two frappes later, and her body was somewhat back to normal. She still had a craving though, for something...

She was afraid to find what what it was. Not only that, but Klaus. He was pissed. She really didn't want to think about what he'd do in retaliation to her lies.

"Arf!" Sam barks, at her heel in a second, looking elated. Marley grins. "Hey boy." She pats his head, before heading towards the kitchen.

"Where. Have you been?" Jenna immediately demands, Ric cooking behind her. He pauses and gives Marley a 'run for your life!' Look.

Marley rolls her eyes. "Klaus." And with that one word, Jenna's anger melts.

"Oh Mars!" Jenna envelopes her in a warm hug. "Was it terrible?"

It was never terrible, or at least, that's what Marley personally thought. Which in turn made her feel terrible, because everyone hated him and she couldn't even be put down by his presence. "Not so much, I'm fine."

Elena sighs as she appears next to her. "Well that's one missing child."

Marley blinks. "What?"

"...Jer got fired from the Grille, he didn't say anything and...Now he won't answer his phone." Elena looks beyond worried.

Marley shrugs. "I'm sure he's fine...But that's not gonna stop us from kicking his butt, right?"

The three crack half-hearted grins at this.

That's when Jeremy opens the front door and walks in.

"Just in time! We're cooking." Jenna states, pointing to her boiling mesh of brown stuff.

Jeremy scrunches his nose at it. "Sorry, just passing through."

"Ah, well I thought we would all stay in, have a meal together like a typical family." Alaric pipes up, Marley and Elena nodding enthusiastically along.

"Why?" He snorts.

"Maybe because you got fired and you didn't tell anyone." Elena gets straight to the point.

"Ahh- look, can we do this later? I made plans with Tyler. He's right outside."

"What? Dude Jer, sit. Family talk." Marley orders. "And since when do you hang out with Tyler?"

"Does it matter?" Jeremy back talks.

It seems as thought everyone else in the makeshift family scoffs at him. "Yeah, Jeremy! It matters. He was sired by Klaus. He's dangerous." Elena informs him angrily.

"He can still hear you. He is right outside. Besides you of all people are gonna lecture me on who I can and can't hang out with?" Jeremy bites, before turning to Marley. "She's been hanging with Jenna's killer for the summer too. Now I can't hang out with Tyler?"

"Acca-excuse me?!" Marley scoffs.

"Marley, not the time for Pitch Perfect references." Ric states in exasperation.

"You know what sad?" Marley says back. "That you knew that was off of Pitch Perfect." Ric doesn't respond, but Jenna has a small smirk on her face.

"What is with the attitude?" Elena snaps at her younger brother.

"Yeah, whatever, this is lame. Tyler is waiting." Jeremy states while staring to leave, only to have Jenna and Elena block his way.

"I don't think so Jeremy." Jenna crosses her arms. "That's right, I'm pulling out the guardian card. You're staying."

Jeremy turns to Ric with a pleading look. "I'm with her on this, Jer. Sorry."

Then, like he's really out of options, he turns to Marley. Marley scowls at him. "Not after you just insinuated I've been buddy buddy with Klaus." Petty of her? Yes. Did she care? No.

Jeremy glares, what was his deal? "All right, fine. You want me to stay in? Let's all stay in then." Then he shouts. "Yo, Tyler! Come on in!"

"Jeremy...!" Elena protests as Tyler strides in, taking the drink Jeremy offers him. "Thanks."

"...This is weird. Klaus has hybrids stalking me and now you're just sitting in our kitchen." Elena mumbles.

"Look, maybe I should go." Tyler shifts uneasily.

"Maybe." Marley agrees flatly. Tyler may not be a bad guy, but he was under Klaus's control. Right now, she wasn't really fond of Klaus.

"Oh, stay. You're not doing anything."

"Unless you have to, you know, check in with your hybrid master."

Tyler then bursts out laughing. "It's not like that guys."

"Tell me Tyler...What is the difference between being sired and being compelled?" Ric asks skeptically.

"Compulsion that´s just mind control - like hypnosis. And being sired is...it´s like faith. You do something because you believe it's the right thing." Tyler answers easily, making Marley freeze.

"So you believe that serving Klaus is the right thing?" Elena asks accusingly.

"I don't serve him. Klaus released me from a curse that was ruining my life. I owe him for that." Tyler is so passionate you can see it in his eyes.

"What if he asked you to jump off a bridge?" Ric tests with crossed arms.

"He wouldn't! And even if he did I'd be fine. I'm a hybrid." Tyler states, and Marley snorts. "Not a good answer..."

"Okay, so what if he asked you to rip your own heart out?" Elena changes the circumstances.

"Again, he wouldn't." Tyler states.

"What if he did?"

" I don't know! Then I'd rip out my heart! You guys sound like Caroline, getting all freaked out over something you don't understand."

... Marley suddenly becomes very glad that she isn't sired.

But then again, what was a Companion bond anyways?

"You're right Tyler I don't understand. Klaus has terrorized every single one of us and you're just blindly loyal to him!" Elena states, ad a pang of guilt hits Marley. Sure, she wasn't blindly loyal. But she was comfortable with him, friendly even. She was with that way with all the Originals, but even more so with Klaus. Just the sudden feeling, sudden understanding, that no matter what she said, he couldn't judge.

Because they were alike.

Marley remembers the times with Elijah. She was always a little on edge. She'd always had the need to show her real self to him, because she wanted him to like her. She'd liked him a lot, more than she ever had Damon, or her first crush from fifth grade.

Jenna sucks in a deep breath. "I'm going to go feed Sam." She says, motioning to the growling Dog that's eying Tyler warily. "Come Sam." Sam looks towards his Alpha. Marley nods. "Git." Sam sniffs at Tyler, before disappearing after Jenna.

Tyler states. "You're overthinking it. I can still make my own decisions." Marley frowns. "Can you? Really?"

Tyler and her meet eye to eye. "Really. Look, I got to go. Umm, thanks for the food offer, but..."

"Next time." What Alaric really means, is never. Tyler nods turning towards Marley. "Mars." He smiles with...Admiration? Then disappears.

"That was illuminating." Ric murmurs.

"So, Tyler Lockwood is a lunatic who has access to our house." Elena summarizes.

"You forget, we have a Vampire, a vampire Hunter, and me living here." Marley states, though she had a bad feeling. Klaus seemed pissed at her for her deception. Marley freezes. "I'm gonna go check on something."

Marley doesn't wait for an answer, just runs down the hall to the laundry room. "Jenna?! Jenna!" Oh gosh, she wasn't here.

"Marley? What's wrong with you?..." Marley heaves a sigh of relief at the sight of her Aunt and Sam, but Jenna looks worried. "Is something going on with Jer?"

Marley freezes again. "Dang it!" She runs down the hall, where the front door is already opened. "Crap crap crap-" she mantras as she sees Jeremy standing in the middle of he road, like an idiot.

"Jeremy? What is he doing?" Elena calls out from behind her.

"IT'S KLAUS!" Marley yells as she notices the massive truck coming down the road, aiming for her little brother.

She wasn't going to make it. Jer was gonna die..

And then Jeremy's over laying on the curb, and a pissed off looking Jenna is yanking the Hybrid out of his car.

"There I go again. Bumping into people..." The man grins toothily, as though there isn't a snarling Vamp pinning him to his own truck. "Do you mind?" And then his own features change, eyes turning a scary gold.

He grabs Jenna's hand and all but throws her off. Jenna and Marley stand side by side, glowering at the Minion.

"Come near my Nephew again.." Jenna doesn't leave the threat hanging. "And I'll pin you from your toes and watch as you bleed out from the gaps that used to hold your eyeballs." Marley blinks in shock, but the Hybrid just laughs, hopping back in his truck and driving off.

"Jenna...Wow." Marley mumbles, before gaining a grin on her face. "That was awesome...And very scary."

Jenna shrugs. "Hunting bunnies does that to ya." Marley frowns, poor bunnies...

-.-

Marley was a tornado of blond curls. She's pissed, every Hybrid in sight can feel that.

"Well if it isn't my favorite little Liar." Klaus seems unperturbed by the girls glare. "Oh stop your scowling Mars, you look like Bambi when his mother died.

"Only Elijah can compare me to Bambi." Marley gives a satisfied grunt at Klaus's sharp stare. Klaus places his drink down gently. "Yes well, I'm your Original, I can call and compare you to whoever I want."

"Why are you trying to kill my Brother?" Marley snaps finally.

"Well." Klaus starts with a smug smile. "I was going to get that pretty Aunt of yours, but I figured she was already damaged goods in yours and Elena's eyes, being a vampire, and all."

"Jenna is not damaged goods." Marley frowns. "So what, I don't tell you one little thing and you try to kill my family?!"

Klaus tilts his head slightly. "And what, makes you think that this is entirely on you?"

"...What do you mean?" Marley asks with irritation, she really just wants to scream his ear till it bleeds.

Klaus smirks. "Of course they wouldn't tell you." Marley groans. "Just spit it out already!"

"Why don't you go ask your supposed family, about why I'm even staying this long." Klaus states while taking steps toward the small blond. "Why don't you ask them about my family."

Marley's eyes go a little wider than most would think humanly possible. Klaus lets out a small chuckle. "Bambi, my brother was accurate on that one."

Marley sucks in a deep breath. "Leave my brother alone Klaus, I mean it!" Then she stomps out of the house. So many people to get angry at, so little time.

She reaches her jeep, but squeaks as a firm hand wraps around her forearm.

"Marley, get inside." Klaus is here, why is he here?

"No! Let me go I hate you!" Marley sounds like a child, like always, she doesn't care.

"Marley! There is a crazed Ripper trying to kill everything close to me. He almost just killed your twin, do you want to be next?" Klaus spews out angrily, making Marley pause her escape attempts. "Stefan would never hurt Elena..."

Klaus's jaw tightens. "When ones emotions are turned off, anything is possible. Now get. In. Side." She protests vigorously, but it's really no use once Klaus just lifts her by her waist and throws her over his shoulder.

"No stupid! I have to go get Elijah!" She thrashes desperately for the jeep.

"Oh yes, because they were so keen on informing you about him, they're just going to let you barge in." Klaus states sarcastically, and Marley stops her thrashing. There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach, it felt a lot like betrayal and hurt.

"...Put me down."

"Mar-"

"-I'm not going to run okay?"

Klaus pauses for a moment, before dropping the girl on her feet. Marley looks torn. "...You want to get the coffins right?"

Klaus rolls his eyes. "Obviously."

"I'll help then, but on one condition." Marley states. Klaus nods. "I was planning on waking them after Mikael's demise anyways Love."

Marley sucks in a deep breath. "Okay then." She holds her hand out. Klaus gets a smug smirk on his face as he takes her hand. Marley feels like she just made a deal with the Devil. One that had just recently tried to kill her brother.

But she was doing this for Elijah, once he woke, he'd make everything better, like he always did. One thing is for certain. Things were about to get a whole lot more interesting.

The two walk back into the house, and Marley eyes the Hybrids making way for them. "Is it just me, or are these guys zombie-like?"

Klaus shrugs. "They do as they're told."

"Uhuh, and were they told to give me, uh, such respect and admiration?" Marley questions as they all nod as she passes by them.

"...No, it must have something to do with being my Old Soul." Klaus hums in interest as he observes the interactions.

"Weird." Cool, really cool. She was so gonna boss them around.

-.-

A/N: I'm dying for the season finale tonight! But if things from last episode are solid, then I might cry.

I might even stop watching tvd...

Hahah just joking! No amount of favorite characters dying, or even breaking my heart, could ever stop me from watching this show!

...Well, maybe if Damon, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline, and Matt died...The show would be over...That would suck...

Anyways, Elijah's back next chapter (thank you God!) and Marley's teamed up with Klaus, against her family?! Selfish or petty? What do you guys think?


	20. You Backstab Me Backstab Him

A/N: I'm a torrent of emotions right now...

What I'm shipping? Stefonnie (weird, but when I think of them together I'm like 'huh, cute') Kennett (always always) Klaroline (OHMYGOSH!) Delena (wasn't a fan at first, I love Bamon, its mostly just in the books that I love it, but their scene was cute. Lets hope Elena doesn't screw him over:/) and Mabekah (Yup). What about you folks?

-.-

Marley sighs as she exits her house. She picks up her phone. "Elena isn't here, but there are tons of papers on-" Marley freezes, if this was really what she thought it was, Bonnie would kill her for telling Klaus (AKA, evil Hybrid).

'_Are you forgetting what they did to you? They don't trust you Marley, and for no good reason other than you're Klaus's Old Soul.' _Oh yeah, a new voice had popped up last night. Marley still hasn't gotten a name out of her though. 'Why don't you give them a reason not to trust you? its fitting justice, right?' Marley feels a surge of anger and injustice rush through her. "They were looking up on an Abigail Bennett." Marley hangs up the voicemail and frowns at herself.

Gosh the guilt was eating her.

'_Ignore it.'_

Marley wisely listens to her.

-.-

Klaus hangs up his phone, turning his attention back to the guilty looking Blonde. "Who was that?" She asks while twirling her straw.

"Just a Minion with a job to do." Klaus answers airily, watching the girl bite the side of her mouth anxiously. "You're not going to hurt anyone, are you?"

Klaus just gives her a pointed look. "Do you want Elijah back or not?" Marley shifts uneasily. "Fine, but I don't like this."

"That's evident." Klaus says, wondering just how much she cared about his older Brother to betray her own family. It made him angry, not because he had romantic feelings for her, but because she was HIS Old Soul, not anyone else's. Especially not Elijah's. "Just sit back and wait Marley, we'll have those coffins soon enough."

-.-

'_Don't trust him to actually fulfill his side of the bargain.'_ Marley blinks. Wow, this had to be the first time one of her past selves actually went against Klaus.

_'I want what's best for me, you actually. You know it's true too...Or maybe you don't, you're one of my dumber selves.'_

Hey! It's called gullible, not dumb! Get it right!

'_They come hand in hand.'_

You're right about one thing though, I can't trust him. 'Heres what you need to do-' Oh no, last time I listened to one of you, I spent the whole summer with Klaus!

'_And you also saved your Aunts life. Now do you want Elijah back or not?'_

...Marley sighs. This had better work.

She picks up her phone and dials. " Damon? We have a problem."

-.-

"You sure this is it?" Marley asks uncertainly as she steps into the old cottage. Damon rolls his eyes at her. "Yes Marley."

"I don't see anything." She states skeptically.

"Will you shut up and come downstairs? The Witches are hiding them for us." Damon informs her. She gives him a look. "Question, how badly would Elena kill you if she found out you had me here?"

"Mmm, I'd be nailed to the wall." Damon states casually. Marley hums thoughtfully. "She'll understand, just tell her I found out and made you show me." Damon rolls his eyes again. "Mars, look I don't need you protecting me."

Marley eyes him. "I'm just giving you an alibi." This had better work.

_'Trust me.' _

Damon looks confused for a moment. "Wha-?" Marley's already started the incantation, repeating everything the voice says. Damon grunts, clutching his head. "Marley?! Stop!" He growls through gritted teeth.

Marley hesitates, was this killing him? 'Its just a knock out spell, the more he resists the more it hurts.' Marley listens to this, chanting he strange words even harder. She feels the surge of power building up in her, noticing and feeling of the whispers of witches long ago.

It's odd, and frankly kind of creepy. Damon drops moments later. Marley breathes hard. "Well, that was interesting." She blinks the tiredness away from her eyes.

'_Hurry, he's coming soon.' _Marley frowns. "How do you know that?"

_'House of Witches? Do you want to get Elijah back or not?!' _

Marley turns to find the coffins already in place in front of her. "Witches I'm guessing..." She doesn't get a reply, and she doesn't need one. She hurries to the first one, opening it with a grunt. Inside lays a young brown haired man. Marley's stomach flips. He looks like a younger version of Elijah. Handsome...But he didn't have Elijah's hair, which really is a shame. "This must be Kol..." The rambunctious, wild one. Marley gently closes the coffin. She'd rather not wake up the younger one first and be his energy drink.

She opens the next one, and grins. "Bingo." It's Elijah, pale and shriveled sure, but still him, which makes her heart leap for joy.

'You don't have much time left, hurry.' She orders calmly. Marley bites her lip, before leaning over and grabbing the daggers hilt. "Ech." She grunts as she pulls the dagger out. She eyes him for a moment, before growing in confusion. Shouldn't he be...Changing back?

_'No time left Marley! He's coming now!'_ Marley squeaks, before closing the casket. She looks at the dagger and panics. What the heck was she supposed to do with this?!

_'Purse_.' Oh! The many perks of huge purses! Marley shoves the dagger in, before zipping it back up. She grabs her phone and dials Klaus's number. She walks out to the foyer, where Damon is stirring. "M-arley." He grunts, just as Klaus walks in.

"...Marley." Marley feigns a surprised look. "Klaus, I was just calling you..."

He eyes her suspiciously, before turning to Damon. "What happened to him?"

"Oh...New voice, I think she's a witch, a strong one too." Marley states, ignoring the heat from Damon's glare. "He'll be disoriented for a bit."

"Hmm." Klaus hums indifferently. "The coffins?"

Marley nods, before waving him along. She shows him to the room, where the three coffins sit.

"...Where's the fourth?" Klaus demands with a hint of panic in his voice, the rest is just anger.

"Erm, there's only three." Marley says, eying him warily. The voice had already had the witches hide it.

Klaus glares at her. "No, it's not. NO!" He kicks the wall closet to him in anger.

Marley flinches at the outburst. "Sooo, does this mean we can undagger them or what?"

"...Sorry Marley."

"What?! You promised!" Good thing she got

Klaus smirks bitterly. "Not till I get that coffin back Love."

"Klaus!" Marley yells at him. "You promised!"

"And he will be back as soon as I get MY COFFIN!"

Marley shuts her mouth at his outburst, giving him a hateful look. _'I told you, you should've known better. Klaus is a liar, he's only out for himself_.'

Marley nods to this, agreeing wholeheartedly. She turns on her heel. "Well don't come crying to me. I'm through. With you and your bullcrap."

She doesn't look back as she strides out, ignoring Damon's stunned body as she goes.

'Hey, you may not have been right about Klaus, but look on the bright side. Elijah.' Marley can't help but grin at this. She feels the wind blow on her face, and decides to enjoy the day. "Mission accomplished, time for a picnic!" Until Elijah gets back, that is. Marley hops in her jeep, pulling out.

-.-

Marley was kind of hiding. As in when she goes home, she was going to get an earful from her family, they may even tie her up for helping Klaus.

She sighs, plucking another grape from her picnic basket. She picks up her phone, dialing Klaus's number. "Hey Klaus."

"Marley? I figured you'd be in a corner pouting somewhere." Klaus says snarkily.

"Hahah, that's funny, just calling to see if anything has happened." Marley says flatly.

"I'm sorry?"

"Oh you know, any awoken siblings, particularly ones with good hair and spiffy style..." Marley states in a sing song tone.

"No of course...Marley, the next time I see you, you're dead." Klaus warns in a low voice.

"Say hi to Elijah for me!" Marley says quickly, before being hung up on. She laughs, half amused, half excited. She picks off another grape, before packing up.

_'You honestly think Klaus is just going to let you in after betraying him?' _

"Hey! He betrayed me! I was just prepared, because of you."

'_Regardless, he's pissed.'_ Marley groans at this. "Whatever, I don't care, I'm going to see Elijah."

_'Don't bother, he'll come to you. Well, you and Damon...'_ She frowns. "Is there something I should know?"

_'Other than witches are extremely nifty when it comes to leaving notes? Well, apparently so is Damon.'_ Marley hums to this in thought. "Wait, how did Damon...? I mean he was on the ground."

_'It's Damon._' This seemed to be explanation enough. "Nice thinking...Speaking of which, why are you helping me? I figured all my past selves were rooting for Klaus..."

_'So am I, well, rooting to guide him. It is my duty...Your duty actually. The others just...Got it wrong.' _

"Huh... Well I hope for my sake you stay longer than the others did." Marley says. "So.. He'll come to me."

'_To your room_...' Marley squeaks. "And you waited to tell me this now?!" She states while running to her jeep.

'_Don't forget your family, all of whom might want to kill you right now...' _Marley scoffs. "I sent Elena a text about the big coffin, it's our consolation for backstabbing..."

'_Nice, now get going.'_

-.-

Marley waited patiently...

Said no one ever.

The young Blonde paces her room anxiously, checking the mirror every once in a while. Which meant nothing! Sure, Elijah was...Really really handsome, and smart, and funny when he wast trying to be.

-_Knock knock-_

For a moment Marley thinks its Elijah, but she's disappointed, and a little scared to see that it's Elena. "Hey Mars..."

"Hey Lena..."

They have an awkward stare down, which then ends in both of them talking at once. "Look I should have told you, I'm sorry."

"I didn't mean to go behind your...Wait, what?" Marley is stunned. Elena sighs, walking in to sit on her bed. "I was wrong not to tell about the coffins. It's just...Some people thought you might-"

"Let me guess, some people as in Damon. He thought I'd want to wake up Elijah." Marley states, Elena nodding along guiltily. "...Well, he was right, but Klaus backstabbed me too. And I backstabbed you and Bonnie, I did more than just backstab Damon!" Marley laughs in relief.

"So...You're not angry?" Elena questions hesitantly. Marley shrugs. "As long as you aren't." The two Twins both heave a sigh of relief. Elena then wraps her arms around her Sister in a warm hug.

"That's a relief, I hate keeping things from you." She mumbles.

"Yeah." Marley says. "But you're good at it." Elena looks guilt-stricken, which wasn't Marley's intention at all. "Oh! I'm over it! Now get out! I had some Supernatural to watch." Lies, but white ones.

Elena laughs. "I seriously don't know how you watch that show."

Marley scoffs in mock offense. "Two hot Brothers saving every Damsel in distress from monsters? Don't even get me started on Castiel!"

"Okay I'm leaving!" Elena laughs, before closing the door behind her.

Marley grins, pleasantly surprised at how easily she got off. Then she checks the clock and frowns. "UGH! I miss Ribeye!"

"I didn't take you for a meat lover."

Marley gasps in surprise, standing up and turning around. He's here, the same black styled hair. Wearing a knowing smirk. "Marlene."

"Elijah!"

-.-

A/N: Yes, I am doing to just to piss you all offXD I'm evil.

**SPOILER BELOW!**

OHHHHHMYYYYYGOSSSSSH!

That pretty much summarizes the season finale. Good and terrible things have happened, I cried (a lot) and I squealed. I'm also pissed at JP (no matter how much I love her for making TVD, she screws up sometimes), and a little confused. I kind of feel like the new plot was thrown in there. I mean, BONNIE! WHYYYYYYY?! And then the whole Stefan being Silas's Doppelgänger? It's just...Out of no where:/ Loved the Klaroline scene. When Care first saw him there, I squealed, like a pig staring at a dinner table.

The only plus to having Bonnie dead, is that Kol is over there with her. I mean they basically made it so she's only used for plot devices now. So they can just call her up whenever they need a spell done?! It pisses me off!

Use and abuse Bonnie:(

She better make up for it in season 5:( Bonnie best be coming back!:(


	21. Back in Black

A/N: Wish tvd was year round, I want season 5;( wish Supernatural was year round, I want season 9;(

WHY MUST THEY END?! Withdrawals start now:( my only release is writing fanfiction

Review Write Backs!

asixua: Why thank you:D Marley funny when she's serious, because its nearly impossible to take her seriously:D

CarmesiQuill24452: I know I'm mean:/ but so is JP! How dare she leave Stefan to drown?! And yeah, TVD Logic is something else lol

Tvdlover87654: I am obviously a Stilas shipper hahah! Best crack pair ever! The perfect way to protest!

-.-

She couldn't believe it, he was here! Without a dagger in his chest. She grins, before glaring at him. "You Sir, have a very bad habit of ending up on the pointy side of daggers."

Elijah's lip twitches, he eyes her stuffed dog, before turning back to her. "I believe this is the part where you hug me unceremoniously."

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were complaining." Marley states, before deciding she can't act coolly anymore. She allows a large grin to break on her face, before walking up and wrapping her arms around neck. She buries her head in his chest, taking in the familiar musky smell. She's surprised when he wraps his arms around her as well.

"You haven't changed." He says into her hair, and Marley can feel it rumble through his chest. "I'm not entirely sure if that's

good or bad."

Marley pulls back to shrug. "I dunno, I think maybe I changed a little." She grins then. "Sooo, how was being daggered for a whole summer?"

"Dark. How was a whole summer with Klaus." Elijah counters.

"Bloody." Marley says with a scrunch of her nose. "Are we gonna go see Damon now? I should probably...Well, never mind I hate him anyways."

Elijah lifts an eyebrow. "How did you-?"

"Hmm? Oh! Yeah I hear voices in my head!" She says enthusiastically, before frowning. "That...Makes me sound nuts. I hear myself in past lives!"

Elijah chuckles. "I don't believe that's much of an improvement Marlene."

"It's Marley." She corrects instantly. "And yeah, I got powers now!...I just don't know how to use them."

Elijah nods, before frowning. "I'm afraid I've made a mistake in letting my Brother live Marlene. It has affected you greatly, and for that I apologize."

Marley frowns in response. "Don't be stupid, stupid!" Elijah's lip twitches at this, but Marley ignores the familiar movement. "I'm glad you let him live. And no, it's not because of the Old Soul thing. I just...Didn't want you to kill someone you obviously cared deeply for, otherwise you would've been as bad as him." Marley finishes her speech with a heavy release of air.

Elijah 's dark eyes are burning holes through her, and she's really uncomfortable with it. "Something else, that's what you are."

"Hmm?" Marley gives him a questioning look at this, but Elijah doesn't answer. He lifts his arm for Marley to take and smiles charmingly. "Shall we?"

Marley looks at his arm warily. Yeah, she totally wanted to take it. But then she'd have to deal with the whole...'dizziness' that would follow. "Are you sure we can't just take my jee-AH!" Marley wails as Elijah grabs hold of her arm and lifts her wedding style.

She immediately wraps her arms around his neck. Elijah spares her a smirk, before making the world flash by.

And like that its over, well, except for the turning of Marley's stomach. He sets her down gently. Marley attempts a step forward, only for her legs to turn to jello. She crumples to the ground. "Everytime!" She curses to the floor.

Elijah offers her a hand, an amused smirk on his face.

"Well if it isn't the lady and the tramp. You're the tramp, just in case you're wondering Mars." Damon smirks wolfishly at her.

She scowls. "Oh shut it Sharkface!"

Damon mouths the her insult with a confused look on his face, before turning to Elijah. "Why'd you bring the kid?" Oh, Damon's probably still pissed about the whole spell-y thing she did to him...

"She's not a kid." Yeah you tell him Elijah! "She's a brat." Yea-wait, what? "But she's a very powerful brat, who's just pissed off someone even more powerful."

...Well still not what she really wanted to hear, but good enough. She takes his hand, pulling herself up. "Just so you two know, Klaus would have all the coffins right now if it weren't for me, soooo, yeah, suck it." She states while brushing her shorts off. "So then, if you're done throwing a fit, and Elijah's done teasing me, can we do this or what?"

"Plot the destruction of Klaus?"

"Well... Maybe not the destruction, just getting the rest of Elijah's family back." Marley shrugs, missing Elijah's sharp look.

Damon just raises his eyebrows. "How sweet, and to do that, we have to kill him." He turns to Elijah, ignoring Marley's growl. "So, any magical weapons we should know sealed in that last coffin?"

-.-

"Can I ask you something." Elijah says, in a way that states he's not really asking.

Marley sits up on her bed and nods. "Why not?"

Elijah sits on the edge of her bed, and Marley can instantly tell this is serious. "Marlene, why are you so devoted to helping me?"

"I don't understand the question." Marley admits with a blink of her eyes. Elijah eyes her for a moment. "You trusted me when you had no reason to. You didn't blame me for letting Klaus live, when all your friends do." Elijah puts up a hand to stop Marley from talking back at this. "You undagger me after I betray all your friends, and then offer to aid me in order to get my family back."

"Okay, I think you're totally over thinking this. We have mutual interests here." Marley states. Elijah instantly rolls his eyes. "Marlene, please, what interests could you possibly have in bringing back three other Originals?"

"Rebekah happens to be one of those Originals, and I like her." Marley states. "What? I do!" She says to his doubtful look. "And besides, with so many Originals around, Klaus will have less time to worry about me."

"You know that's not true Marlene, he'd just want you closer, for your own protection and for his." Elijah says lowly.

Marley sighs in frustration. "Okay then, maybe I did it because we're friends." Elijah gives her a flat look, to which Marley returns it. "What I said before was true, and so is this. Believe it or not Elijah, not everyone is trying to screw you over."

Elijah smirks. "Doesn't always seem that way Marlene."

Marley grins. "Well, you can always count on me Eli!" She stifles a yawn. Elijah just stares for a moment, causing Marley to stare pointedly back. "You're not planning on watching me sleep are you? Cuz I was thoroughly freaked when that happened in the Twilight movie."

Elijah's lip curls slightly. "Good night Marlene."

"Night Elijah, and-" Marley stops him just as he's about to leave. "We will get your family back Elijah, pinky promise."

Elijah just stares at the pinky, before telling her flatly "I'm not going to finish this gesture Marlene."

"Aweee! Someday Elijah!" The blond vows with vigor. Elijah stares at her with an unfathomable look. "Someday..." Gently, he rests his hand on her head, before pressing a small kiss on her forehead.

And then he's gone.

Marley sighs contently to herself, feeling earns and throwing herself under the blankets. It was definitely good to have Elijah back. Though something is different this time, like, somehow, they were on the same level. Marley smiles into her pillow, remembering his kiss on her forehead, it's definitely a good change.

-.-

Marley had decided to wear one of Rebekah's choices for this outing. Well, with flats instead of heels, but the same 50's style flare out dress.

"I still don't see why we had to bring the Brat." Damon states as they pull up to the house.

"She's Klaus's Old Soul, it'll help, trust me." Stefan states.

"Um, hello? Right here Dumb butts! And I'm not a brat!" Marley frowns.

"You're right, you're THE Brat." Damon smirks. "Dude, I will kick your seat so hard..." Marley threatens.

'_Back in my day, I'd do more than just kick his seat_.' The Voice states to her, funny, Marley had thought she'd left.

'_Without a dramatic knock out and power reveal?_' She asks mockingly.

"Guess I was foolish to hope for anything more pleasant..." Marley mumbles.

"What was that Pipsqueak?" Damon asks as they exit the vehicle. Marley shrugs. "Oh nothing, just an angry me in a previous life talking about how she would've killed you in her days."

Damon rolls his eyes. "Right." He says sarcastically. "Like that'd ever happen."

_'Do remind him.'_

"She was the one who came up with the paralyzing spell." Marley adds as they walk to the door.

"Oh joy." Damon responds, before the door is opened. "Maybe you should bring her out, we'll have a nice chat."

Elijah stands there, in his usual handsome attire, spouting a new, very suave, hairdo that only added to his appeal. Marley's stomach does a flip, making her frown. Had she eaten something bad?

"Niklaus, our guests have arrived." Elijah informs the Hybrid as he lets them in.

"Damon. Stefan. Elijah tells me, you seek an audience. Very bold. Let's discuss the terms of our agreement like civilised men, shall we?" He then turns to Marley and smiles spitefully. "Well if it isn't the backstabbing Companion."

Marley rolls her eyes. "Oh, you try and kill my brother, and don't follow through on your promise to reawaken Elijah. Suddenly I'm the backstabber for being smarter then a box of rocks?" Klaus hums thoughtfully to this, and Marley can already tell he's forgiven her. She was his Old Soul, after all, more useful to forgive and forget than to hold a grudge.

"It's better to indulge him." Elijah speaks up, standing a little closer to Marley.

"I didn't come here to eat, Klaus. Fact, I didn't want to come here at all. But I was told, I had to cause you would hear us out." Ah, emotionless Stefan, worse than soulless Spike and Angel combined...

"Well, we can sit and eat or I can reach down your throats and pull out your insides. The choice is yours." Everyone contemplates this for a moment, before simultaneously sitting down.

Marley's drink is probably the only one clear, which makes Marley amused as she takes a sip of the cold water.

"You lost your appetite." Klaus states to Stefan.

Damon turns to him. "Eat. I thought we agreed that we would leave the grumpy Stefan at home." Marley snorts at this. "As if that were even possible..." Stefan shoots her a dirty look, and for once she actually starts to miss brooding Stefan.

"That's the spirit. Isn't it nice? Five of us dining together? Such a treat. Is this what you had in mind when you pulled the dagger from my brother?" Klaus asks Marley as she plays with her food.

Marley shrugs. "Sort of, except a whole lot less of you here."

Klaus's withholds a grimace, but it's obvious to everyone he doesn't like what Marley has said. "Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century. But we always make it through, together." This causes a roll of her eyes. "Bet most of the quarrels were started by you..." She's ignored.

"Kind of like you and Rebekah, right? Where is she, by the way? Last I checked she was still daggered because you were afraid to face her." Stefan states, and Marley decides that there can be perks to having him around.

"If you're referring to the fact that Rebekah knows I killed our mother, I've already come clean to Elijah." Klaus states while sipping some wine/blood (who really knows these days?)

"Hey, Stef, remember when you killed dad? Might want to dial down the judgment until dessert." Damon tries, and fails, to control his nut of a brother.

Marley can't help but snicker as the two Salvatore's dart to bicker, which they ignore. She catches Elijah amused smirk. He keeps his eyes on her as he silently laughs. So these are our teammates? His eyes read. Marley shrugs and gives him a pointed look that reads 'you're the own who bartered with them.'

So Elijah decides to cut in, with an unfortunate question. "Stefan. Where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Marley can't help but snort her laughter.

"I don't know. Ask Damon." Stefan looks to his brother.

Klaus laughs as Marley calms her facial expressions down to a small smile. Elijah gives her a questioning look, 'don't bother' she lips to him in amusement. Wow, he's adorable when he's trying not to look out of the loop.

"I'm sorry, you've missed so much. Uh- trouble in paradise." Klaus supplies, shaking with laughter.

"One more word about Elena and this dinner's over." Party Pooper states lowly.

Everyone is still wearing smiles, well, except for Elijah, who looks adorably confused in his ruggedly handsome way...Okay, what is wrong with her?

"You know what, probably best just to keep Elena in the do not discuss pile." Damon states with wide blue eyes.

"It's just the allure of the Petrova doppelgänger, still so strong. What do you say, brother? Should we tell them about Tatia?" Klaus asks, shooting a look to Marley, who's too busy playing with her silver wear.

"Now why should we discuss matters long since resolved?" Elijah asks, face becoming slightly strained. Marley instantly picks up on it.

"Well, given their shared affection for both Elena and Katerina, I think our guests might be curious to learn about the originator of the Petrova line." Klaus adds.

"Well, we're not going anywhere Elijah. Please, do tell." Damon says while sipping some of his drink

Marley turns to Elijah, and he's already staring back at her with an odd expression. "The first love triangle? Do tell." She says playfully.

"When our family first settled here, there was a girl named Tatia, she was an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor, even though she'd had a child by another man. And none loved her more than Niklaus." Elijah looks reluctant.

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much." Klaus states, eying Marley, who remains unmoving.

"Wait a minute, so you both loved the same girl?" Stefan catches the Original Brothers attention away from Marley.

"Our mother was a very powerful witch. She sought to end our feud over Tatia and so she took her. Klaus and I would later learn that it was Tatia's blood that we consumed in the wine on the night where our mother performed the spell which turned us into vampires." Oh, well that explains a lot. "Tatia wouldn't make a decision between the two of us, so for a time Niklaus and I... grew estranged. Harsh words were traded, we even came to blows, didn't we, brother?" Over one girl, just like Stefan and Damon. "But in the end we realized the sacred bond of family." Klaus states seriously, to which Marley snorts.

"Family above all." Elijah smiles tightly as he and Klaus raise their glasses.

"Family above all." Klaus smirks joyously, and Marley can't see why.

"So, why don't we move this evening along and discuss the terms of this proposal?" Elijah states quickly.

"That's very simple. Klaus gets his coffin back, in exchange, he and the Original extended family leave Mystic Falls forever. Me, Stefan, Marley, and Elena live happily ever after. No grudges." Damon lays out the terms.

"The deal sounds fair, brother." Elijah says thoughtfully, and Marley is all but stunned at his acting skills. Could he really hate him? His own brother? Marley still doubted it.

"I don't think you understand, Elena's doppelgänger blood insures that I will always have more hybrids to fight those that oppose me. Marley...Well, she's irreplaceable. Once she completes her very long transition, she will be a very powerful, and useful, Old Soul and a very wise commentator. I will never leave them behind." Klaus says, before getting up and starting to pace. Marley snorts, did he just say she was wise?

Klaus puts on a thoughtful expression. "Let's say I do leave Elena here, under your protection, what then? How long before one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, how long before she dies caught between your feuding? You see, each one of you truly believes that you're the one that can protect her, and that is simply a delusion. Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is... the two of you." Klaus smirks.

Damon is on his feet. "I'm gonna get some air." He announces.

"Let me deal with this." Elijah says before getting up.

Marley instantly stands up. "No way are you leaving me behind with these two, wait!" She runs to catch up to his strides. They exit the room, and Marley turns to Elijah to grin. He looks surprised for some reason.

Marley all but hops into the room with coffins in it, stepping next to Damon, who's opened them all. She turns to Elijah. "Do I get to know which one is which?"

Elijah eyes Marley for a moment, before wordlessly moving to the first coffin. Marley steps up next to him to peer in. "You've already met Rebekah, I presume." He says in a soft tone. Marley frowns. She's still in her prom dress...For some reason this upsets her. "Yeah, she's pretty cool, when she's not using me as a Barbie..."

Elijah chuckles at her remark, before moving on to the next coffin. This one is the one from before, the younger version of Elijah. "Kol." Elijah says shortly.

"He looks like you." Marley states casually. "Though you have better hair."

"Yes, well, we may look alike, but we have two very different personalities." Elijah says in a low tone. "It'd be best for you to stay clear of him as best possible."

"Hmm. He sounds like fun." Damon (AKA, the Vamp leaning like a bad-A against the wall) says.

Someone is ignored, and for once, it isn't Marley. Elijah shows her the last coffin, this one of a sharp-featured man. "This is Finn."

"What's he like?" Marley asks, generally wanting to know. "He's...noble-"

"-Like you." She cuts in. Elijah's lip twitches. "I don't know if you could say that. Yes, he's very noble, always hated his new life..."

Marley frowns at this. "Why? I am, he gets to live forever, he's more powerful than...Well, anything." Elijah turns his gaze to her, and she suddenly finds it hard to look away. "Trust me Marlene, what we are is a far from a blessing." She wants to roll her eyes at this, brush it off as his nobility and nothing more, but she can't seem to look anywhere but his eyes. Eyes that speak more than truth, they speak experience.

"Hate to break this touching moment, but we should head back now." Damon cuts in.

Elijah eyes Marley for another prolonged second, before looking away. "Shall we?" He asks her. Marley sucks in a relieved breath, why did his stare scare her so much now?

They enter back into the dining room to find... A body on the floor. Marley eyes it, getting the nauseating feeling of being back with Stefan and Klaus in the summer. Just like that, people carry it away. Marley feels Elijah step closer, comforting.

"What do you say, Klaus? It's time for you to put something on the table. We've made our offer, now you counter." Damon says while crossing his arms.

"Okay. I offer Elena's future happiness. You see, what she needs right now is to be rid of you lot. And to fall in love with a human, maybe that nice football player, you know the blond one?" It didn't escape anyone that he said nothing of Marley.

"Matt Donovan? Really?" Damon asks in disbelief.

Klaus shrugs. "Yeah, why not? They'll marry, live a long and fruitful life, and pop out a perfect family."

"And continue the Petrova bloodline. Every few hundred years, you'll have a new doppelgänger to drain and never run out of hybrids, right Klaus?" Stefan says, face unreadable.

"Consider it a small return on my investment in her well being. See after you hand me back the coffin, I'll ensure her safety for the rest of her natural life, you know it's what's best for her." Klaus says while walking up to Stefan. "So, what do you say Stefan, do we have a deal?"

Stefan then meets him halfway.

"What are you doing?" Damon demands. Marley frowns. "Stefan..."

The two grab hands, before Stefan smirks. "Nice try, Klaus. But no deal."

Klaus's smirk drops. Marley's eyes almost miss him snapping Stefan's arm. A resounding crack fills the air, Stefan pained whelp following after. Marley is followed by another painful crack. Oh, and he wants to light him on fire, cool.

"What are you doing?" This time Damon is panicked. "Stop!"

'_Don't even, you can't attack Klaus.'_ Marley frowns, she'd have to do something, otherwise they'd end up with barbecue Stefan for dinner! '_Somehow I feel he'd be too...Crispy._' Eweeeee Voice!

Marley can hear her mental chuckles. '_Well unless you want to wake up with a nasty headache, I really suggest not doing anything potentially useless. Your powers have no affects on him.'_

"Now, bring me my coffin before I burn him alive."

"I'll get it." No he won't, he's gonna feed the Originals...

"Go with him, brother, you keep him honest. And when you return, I will make good on my promise to you and I will hand over our family."

"Oh yeah, and you're really trustworthy." Marley mumbles sarcastically as they disappear.

"Marley, do us all a favor and shut up." Klaus snaps.

"Grumpy." Marley sings.

"One more word Mars, and Stefan here burns." Klaus says darkly.

"Go ahead and kill me, I know you'll do it when he brings the coffin." Stefan spews.

After a moments hesitation, Klaus pulls him out of the fire. "You really have given up, haven't you? Where's the fight? Where's the ripper?" He pushes Stefan. Stefan glares and pushes back.

Klaus looks about to push again, but pauses. "Elijah... why haven't you left?" Marley turns and sees him standing just a little out of the doorway. "Where are you manners, brother? We forgot dessert." A compelled (how many poor lasses were there in this place?!) blonde walks up with a platter. He takes the cloth off to reveal two daggers.

Klaus looks petrified "What have you done?" Marley laughs. Oh Elijah, he always has style.

"What have you done? You see I've learned not to trust your vulgar promises, Klaus. We're doing this on my terms now." Elijah smirks, and Marley has the urge to squeal as she and Stefan walk over to him. "Nice line." Marley murmurs, causing Elijah to roll his eyes.

That's when the brown haired Elijah look-a-like appears in the doorway, wearing an elated grin on his face.

"Kol." Klaus backs up.

"Long time, brother." Kol states smugly. Then Finn suddenly appears behind Klaus, and stabs him through the hand. Marley flinches at this.

"Finn, don't!" Klaus tries to rush away again, only to run into Rebekah. Klaus pauses. "Rebekah-?" No pleading is done as Rebekah stabs him with a dagger. "This is for our mother." Rebekah hisses, pushing him into Kol's arms.

Elijah turns to Damon, Stefan, and Marley. "You're free to go. This is family business." Elijah nods them off, but Marley ignores Damon's hand at her shoulder. She looks at Elijah. "They're not...Going to kill him, are they?"

Elijah shakes his head. "No, death would be too easy. Now go Marlene."

"But-!"

"Marlene." Elijah cuts in, before resorting to a harsh whisper. "You can't be here, they're going to destroy everything close to him. Rebekah will keep your secret, but if Kol finds out..." Elijah's face darkens.

Marley hesitates a moment, before giving him a hard look. "Don't let your crazy siblings kill him."

Marley frowns in Klaus's direction, before rushing out.

-.-

She waited all night, that he could see, sleeping sprawled on the edge of her thing about Marlene is that she's never been a pretty sleeper, but you can bet she's a peaceful one. He smirks, she's got her mouth hanging open. Funny how this only amused him now.

Elijah sighs, before lifting the Blonde up and laying her down on her pillow. Too many things had happened tonight. With his Mother back from the dead, and his family reuniting. And her forgiving Klaus so easily... It was too suspicious. Whatever Ester was planning, if she was planning anything, Elijah knew Marlene'd get caught up in it.

He couldn't let that happen, especially with a powerful Witch and Kol into play. "Don't worry Marlene." He murmurs. "No one will come near you."

The Old Soul twists in her sleep, kicking her blankets off to resume in a more awkward position. Elijah tilts his head to the side, he didn't know that type of position was even possible without the breaking of bones.

He shakes his head, before turning to the window to leave. Until a gasp stops him.

"Oh! Elijah, it's just you..." Marley's large brown eyes shine with relief as she sits. "I thought you were some crazy psycho killer or something..."

"No, just a bloodsucking vampire." Elijah states, causing Marley to laugh. She flips to sit Indian style and smiles up at him. "So, what's up? What took you so long? Is Klaus alright? Why couldn't I stay again?"

"One inquiry at a time Marlene." Elijah smirks at the impatient Woman, who ends up bitting her gums in annoyance. "Niklaus is...In one piece. You could not stay because I feared my siblings would destroy you as payback at Niklaus." Elijah debates whether to tell her about Ester. She'd find out eventually, Ester would want to meet her for multiple reasons.

"So...Tatia huh?" Marley brings up awkwardly. "She's the original Doppelgänger then." Elijah blinks, and decides to push the Ester subject for another day. "It was a very long time ago..." Is all he can say, and he fears for what reason this is.

"Hmm." Marley says nonchalantly. "Was she, like, your one and only love or something?"

Elijah sighs. "More like my first love. Definitely not my only." He can see her relax ever so slightly, before she snorts. "So...You don't think of her when you see Elena?"

No, at first he thought of Katerina. Now he saw Elena as Elena. "No, she's Elena, your sister and Klaus's Doppelgänger." Elijah pauses, before asking what's really on his mind. "Why are you asking me all this Marlene?"

Marley brushes her wild her out of her face, before giggling self-conciously. "I don't know, maybe I thought it'd be weird if every time you saw Lena, you saw Tatia..."

Elijah frowns, he can read people pretty well, it comes with living centuries. Which is why he can tell Marlene's holding back on something. He knows what it is, most likely, but that could never be. He wouldn't even allow himself to think about it. "Certainly not Marlene. Now go to sleep."

Marley smiles before falling on her pillow, and sighing contently. "Goodnight Elijah, I want to meet your family tomorrow." She says this last part, knowing it'll disturb him.

"I'd say absolutely not." Elijah gives her a stern look. "Now goodnight."

"Bossy..."

"Little Brat."

-.-

A/N: I officially have wifi again!:D which means you all get an update:) More Elijene/Marlijah next! plus, Marley gets to meet Kol and lots others! Reviews make me happy!


	22. Cinderella goes to the Ball

A/N: Currently reviving myself via the funniest, awesomest tumblr pages ever. Stefan the Bamon Fanboy, Bonnie the Stilas Fangirl, and Stilas.

Hi-frigging-larious

Write backs.

asixua: I'm pretty sure I'd love to read, or even help, with your fic! You should post it up or pm me sometime:) and Thanks! Yes, Elijene romance is very, very slow moving:/ Gotta make it realistic!

Nightwing's Gal: It's Kol, he's unpredictable and sadistic. Which is why Elijah is going to try to keep him away at all costs:D Where Kol is involved, it'll always be interesting.

Rwisher: Your review of me making your morning made my morning!...Thats confusing, hah..

-.-

Marley rushes out of her jeep as fast as her little legs can take her. She doesn't bother ringing the doorbell as she bursts through the mansions front door. "Klaus?!"

"Ah Marley! You made it." Klaus grins. Marley frowns in confusion, giving him a once over. She circles him, eying his body for possible injuries. Once checking to make sure that he's fine, she looks at him. "Klaus, what the heck!"

"Something the matter?" Klaus asks innocently, but with a smirk that makes mischief obvious. Marley glares at him, before flipping on her phone and turning it to him. "Help, vampire bats eating me and Elijah-? Where are the vampire bats Klaus?!"

Klaus sighs. "Oh, that. I used it to get you here... It's very sad that you actually believed it though..." Marley frowns at him. "I live in a world with vampires, werewolves, and witches. Vampire bats? Not that unbelievable!...Plus, it would've been awesome.-" Marley pouts, there goes her chances of a maneating pet..

Klaus rolls his eyes. "Let me guess, you wanted to befriend and train one like on Pokemon." Marley nods soberly. "Preferably the one that ate you. His name would've been ChiChi..."

"I see, and the one that ate Elijah?"

"Oh, ChiChi would've ate him in revenge."

"Of course." Klaus responds flatly. Marley crosses her arms. "Why am I here Klaus?" Klaus grins. "I need your advice, well, actually, I need your knowledge...Your fashion sense is..." Klaus makes a disgusted facial expression.

"Not doing a very good job of getting it." Marley growls, before frowning. "I'm not supposed to be here, remember your crazy family?"

"Ah yes, I'm guessing Elijah told you then." Klaus nods shortly.

"I was there Nikki." Marley reminds. "Look, I'm leaving, you're being a butt."

"...He didn't tell you."

This stops her, she spins on her heel. "Tell me what?" Klaus eyes her for a moment, before heaving a laugh. "Oh this is great! He didn't tell you about our Mother! The original Witch of the family?"

"... She's the one in the last coffin." Marley pieces together, before glaring at Klaus. "I'm leaving before someone else shows u-"

"Fine, fine. Just one question. What are Caroline's dress sizes?"

"..." Marley narrows her eyes at him. "Klauuus, why do you need Caroline's dress size?" Creepy, creepy, creepy!

Klaus rolls his eyes at her. "Don't be daft, I'm getting her a dress for the ball tonight."

"Ball? And why?" Marley gets a knowing look on her face. "Oh my gosh, you like Caroline!"

Klaus grimaces at her choice of words. "Intrigued would be more accurate."

"You liiike her, you wanna marrry her." Marley sings, dodging the blue vase he throws at her and laughing.

Klaus glares at her. "Never mind, I'll find out myself." Marley sobers up. "Wait! Tell me about this ball!"

"You can't come." Klaus states flatly. "It's too dangerous." Marley frowns. "Man, I hate being your Old Soul..."

"You hate special occasions like these anyways." Klaus reminds her. "You only want to go because you know Elijah's going to be there."

"Do not." Marley denies instantly, face flushing. Klaus smirks devilishly. "Yes you do. Because you liike him, you want to marrry him." He catches the shard of blue glass Marley throws at him, laughing hysterically.

"Yeah keep laughing, see if I help you with Caroline now Douche!" Marley declares as she stomps for the exit.

"Like I need it." Klaus states with a cocky grin. Marley turns to face him, raising an eyebrow. "You think you can bag Care?"

"..Have you seen my face? Heard my accent?" Klaus scoffs. Marley grins. "Twenty bucks says you can't get her to kiss you by the end of the night."

Klaus eyes her skeptically. "Make it thirty." The two shake hands. Marley smirks. "Might as well pay me now Klaus, no amount of flirtatious smirks will get you Caroline."

Klaus rolls his eyes. "You seriously underestimate me."

"We'll see." Marley laughs, mostly because she knew thirty bucks richer.

Klaus frowns at her. "Now leave, stay away from my siblings."

"Fine, but hey, the next time you make me pause this early in the morning, there'd better be vampire bats."

-.-

She ended up in the Grille. It really was a bad choice for trying to stay away from Originals. The youngest one, Kol, he sits just a little ways away, casually sipping some sort of liquid as he eyes the crowd. When Marley spots him, she turns on her heel and walks out.

So, the Grille was a no go. Her next stop is a small candy shop, but then Finn is there, with an older looking Woman Marley guesses to be Ester. While she'd rather stay and figure out more about this Woman, something (probably Klaus and Elijah's screaming voices in her head) tells her to leave.

She's pretty much out of options. Emma's out of town, so her house is out. She really didn't feel like going home.

She was desperate.

So the mall it is.

"Nice to see you again Marley." Marley groans loudly. "Can't I go to one place without meeting a frigging Original?!"

Rebekah raises an eyebrow at her. "Rough day I'm guessing." Marley glares at her. "Go away."

Rebekah pokes her, in the shoulder, it hurts. "Don't give me attitude, not when I can crack your neck like a twig."

Marley snorts. "Yeah, right. I know what you tried to do to Elena today."

"Oh, you mean kill her? Call it revenge for her stabbing me in the back." Rebekah replies snarkily . "Now are you going to keep acting like the bitter Queen, or do you want my advice on tonight's attire?"

Marley frowns. "I'm not going." She says in an upset tone. "Elijah and Klaus say its too dangerous..."

Rebekah just stares at her. "Aaaand? When has that ever stopped you before?"

Marley opens her mouth to reply, but then shuts it as these words hit her, and make sense. "...I guess your right, but I don't have an invitation!"

Rebekah sighs, as though she's dealing with someone incredibly inferior. "Here." She grabs a white card from her purse. "An invite."

Marley takes it and grins. "Cool...Do I have to wear a dress?"

"I'm thinking flow with a sense of carefree and freshness, but still with a touch of elegance." Rebekah states while eying Marley and nodding. "This way."

Marley groans.

-.-

"I feel weird." Marley mumbles as she steps a little closer to Elena. Elena's dressed in a gorgeous ballroom gown, hair falling into soft chocolate curls. She outdoes Marley, but that's not what she's feeling oppressed about. "Relax Mars, you look great. Elijah nor Klaus can stay mad at you when you look like that." Elena jokes.

Marley's hair is curled, her height just a few inches shorter than Elena, thanks to her three inch silver heels (which were surprisingly comfortable). Marley sighs. "I don't think that's going to work for me Lena..."

Elena rolls her eyes at her Twins modesty. "Just go in, have fun, avoid Originals. How hard can it be?"

"Well, considering its the Originals Ball...I'm guessing pretty hard." Marley snips. The two girls hand over their invitations, before opening the mansion doors.

People, elegantly dressed people everywhere. Marley's instantly glad she let Rebekah talk her into her ballroom gown.

Marley turns to Elena and smiles nervously, she returns it with a reassuring one of her own. Then Damon shows up, looking a cross between irritated and infatuated. How Marley never saw it when she liked him was beyond her. She backs away from them slowly, opting to allow this to play out.

"Well I don't believe we've met before."

Marley squeaks as she accidentally backs into someone. She turns, and much to her chagrin, it's Kol frigging Mikaelson. "Geez, watch where you're going..."

Kol's got a playful smirk on his face. "You were the one walking backwards, were you not?"

Marley bites her gums. "Maybe..." He had her there. Kol shrugs. "No matter, I'll forgive you." He pauses. "If, you join me for a drink."

Marley instantly pauses. A 'drink' could mean many things as of now. Kol was the unpredictable one of the bunch, she didn't think he'd hesitate with sucking her dry. "Well I guess I'm going to have to go unforgiven for now, sorry." It's time for her to leave, but he steps in her way. "You came with the Doppelgänger, correct?"

Crap, time to play ignorant bystander. "Dapple-what?" Kol just chuckles at her feeble attempt. "Has anyone ever told you that you're a terrible liar?"

"Multiple times." Marley admits reluctantly. Crap, Elijah was not going to be happy. Kol smirks. "We have a lot to talk about then, see, I'm one of the best."

Marley hesitates. _'Kol is like a wild tomcat, he's harmless, when approached correctly that is.' _There are two meanings for tomcat, and Marley hopes she means the large cat kind, and not the flirtatious one.

"I suppose we do, like that death warrant you may or may not have on my sister." Marley smiles at his surprised expression. "So the kitty has claws, good, I was beginning to think I was wrong about you."

"How can you have opinions on someone you've never met before?" Marley asks with a scrunch of her nose. Kol shrugs slightly. "When you've lived as long as me-"

"-You've been a coffin for forever." Marley reminds him, for some reason not intimidated by the dangerous flash in his eyes. "I'm quite aware."

'_Change the subject.' _Marley snorts at him, before holding out a hand. "Marley Gilbert, twin sister to Elena Gilbert, AKA, Doppleganger."

Kol doesn't look as surprised as he takes her hand in his. "Kol Mikaelson, youngest Original." He surprises her, instead of shaking her hand, he lifts slightly to his lips. Marley's heart picks up for a moment she thinks he may bite her. He smirks up at her, whether he thinks she's infatuated or terrified, Marley doesn't know. He kisses her wrist softly before letting her hand go. "Fancy a dance with a lonely, misunderstood Vampire?"

She did, only not him. His older Brother. "I doubt I really have any say in it." Marley states reluctantly. Kol flashes an arrogant smirk, but can't say much on the matter as Elijah's voice rings throughout the mansion. "If everyone could gather around please."

"Excuse me for a moment Love." Kol winks at her before striding over to the staircase. Okay, it was time for her to leave, now.

'_Don't_.' Her authoritative tone makes Marley stop. '_Don't be afraid.'_ And Marley suddenly wasn't.

Elijah's loud voice stops all internal arguments. "Welcome, thank you for joining us. You know, whenever my mother brings our family together like this, it's tradition for us to commence the evening with a dance."

There's the Woman from before... '_Ester, Original Witch, but not the strongest one. She gets her power from an unseen force.' _She wants to unite her family once more, right? 'Lies.'

"Tonight's pick is a centuries-old waltz, so if all of you could please find yourselves a partner, please join us in the ballroom." Kol strides over to her, looking all too amused. He almost reaches her too, before Elijah steps in. "Darling, what are you doing here?." Marley squeaks as he swiftly takes her hand and pulls her onto the floor.

Marley looks at him quizzically. "Darling? Since when am I '_Darling_'?" Elijah shoots her a warning glance. Marley smiles up nervously at him, he doesn't look amused. "I thought I made it clear for you to stay away from my family."

"What, ashamed of me?" Marley questions and, oh gosh, did that sound like flirting? Marley bites her gums. "Rebekah talked me into it...Girl power and stuff."

Elijah instantly frowns. "This is not a game Marlene, they will kill you just for petty revenge against Klaus."

"I know...But Kol really doesn't seem that bad." Marley states sheepishly. Elijah gives her a sharp look. "Don't be fooled by his boyish charm." Marley nods, looking apologetic. He was not trying to protect her. 'He doesn't need to, you can protect yourself.' Yeah maybe, but it was still really sweet...

"And I'd never be." Elijah states as the music starts to play. "Huh?" Marley looks at him questioningly. Elijah smiles. "Ashamed of you. I'd never be."

Marley blinks, because that sounds a lot more intimate than she thought Elijah would allow.

He steps up to her, placing his hand in hers, the sudden proximity makes her heart jump. "Um, Elijah, I'm gonna be honest with you." Marley says, already breathless, and not from the dancing. "I have no idea how to do this dance."

Elijah's face breaks out in a full on smile, his hand taking hers in a more authoritative way. "Just follow my lead."

Marley grins, partially from relief, but mostly from the butterflies in her stomach. She allows Elijah to direct her, him moving to the sway of the music. She realizes he's a great dancer, it may have been due to the thousand years of living, but somehow, she knows its just graceful Elijah.

Elijah's jaw suddenly clenches, his small smile dropped. He leans in slightly. "I'd kill anyone who ever got close to hurting to Marlene, no matter who they were."

Marley gives a confused raise of the eyebrows, but he only nods to her meaningfully. Then he's gone, and someone else is in his place.

This someone else just happens to be Kol Mikaelson. He wears an even broader grin on his face. "I must say, I don't believe I've ever seen my older Brother quite so intense before. You must be special."

"Kol..." She says it with a groan almost, but she's interested. "Why do you say that?"

Kol chuckles lowly. "Maybe it was that last comment, obviously intended towards me. Or the fact that he seemed...Oh so much happier to see someone he forbid from coming."

"...You're just seeing things then." Marley states, refusing to get her hopes up. Then she wonders why this would make them go up in the first place.

"Well maybe, maybe not. Either way, why don't we give him something to glare at?" Kol suggests, his arm around her waist tightening. "Why don't we not?" Marley states while trying feebly to put done distance between them.

"Now where's the fun in that Love?"

"One, You're not my type." Marley states, getting more angry than scared. "Two, I'm not your 'Love'." And without her even thinking, she feels a small, burning electric current run through her arms, all the way to Kol.

Then she's in Elijah's arms, but she doesn't miss the delighted chuckle Kol lets out, as though he enjoyed even shocked by her.

"Okay, your Brothers a nut." Marley informs him. Elijah doesn't look amused. "I'll deal with him later." The song comes to a stop. "Okay then, you do that." Marley states. "I need a drink."

"Stay, I'll get it." Elijah says like the perfect gentleman he is. "And Marlene?"

"Yeah?"

Elijah pauses for a moment, dark eyes eying her intensely. "You look...Stunning in that dress tonight."

Marley's breath hikes up, she gives a nervous smile. "Well you don't look too bad yourself." She comments jokingly. Elijah just shakes his head, and disappears.

Fudge, she was not supposed to feel this way. This was bad, very, very bad. '_How? Isn't he the reason why you let Rebekah drag across the mall for the perfect outfit? I think it's kind of obvious.._..' Is not.

'_Absence will make love grow founder, when Elijah was gone, all you could think about was getting him back.' ..._

Shut up Voice.

_'I'm just glad it isn't Niklaus, or Kol for that matter.'_ Marley can feel an inner shiver at the thought.

"So, you're a Witch." Kol drawls as he appears next to her, holding a glass out for her to take. "Explains the feeling."

"Elijah's getting me one already." Marley states guardedly.

"Oh relax, Brother dearest is having a very accusing conversation with the Doppelgänger." Marley doesn't answer, trying very hard to ignore him. "And I'm not trying to step on his toes. Although, really, a Witch?" Kol chuckles. "Didn't know he had it in him."

Kol urges her to take the drink, which she does. A loud glass rings throughout the mansion, pulling everyone's attention to the Witch on the stairs.

"Good Evening, Ladies and Gentleman. Waiters are coming around with champagne. I invite you all to join me in raising a glass. It provides me with no greater joy then to see my family back together as one. I'd like to thank you all for being part of this spectacular evening. Cheers!" Ester raises her glass, as does everyone else.

"Cheers." Kol state, before taking a sip.

-.-

A/N: Did you know that Katerina Graham, Nina Dobrev, and Candice Accola sing? Multi-talented much?

For a look at Marleys dress you can go to my profile!


	23. Late Night Dreamer

A/N: I do not have a tumblr! I know, what's wrong with me...Well I'd have no idea how to use it:/

For those of you who are concerned/hopeful, I've said before what I'll say again, NO love triangles! I think it'd add too much on to the Mary-Sueness my OC already has, plus I'd much rather have Marlijah be the center focus, something so strong that nothing else can even compare enough to be with Marley. Marley will not be with Kol, and he's not going to have a one-sided crush on her. I mean, come on guys, it's Kol! He's too bad-A to crush on someone who's infatuated with his Brother! Though they will make a funny pair.

-.-

"ELENA!" Marley yells with joy as she races to her sister. The brunette head gives no reply to even suggest she'd heard. Marley frowns. "HEY ELENA! ELENA!"

Suddenly, she turns around and gives Marley a confused look. "Who are you calling Elena?"

Marley snorts. "Uhm, you obviously."

She blinks blankly. "...My names Poopyface, or have you forgotten?"

Marley tilts her head to the side in confusion. "Well, yeah on my phone..."

She looks equally confused. "Stop messing around Mars, we have a job to do."

"Job...?" It's then Marley notices Elena's combat boots, skinny jeans, and black tanktop, her hair in a high ponytail for an all Electra look.

Oh yeah, and the sword attached to her hip an the shotgun in her hand.

"Uhhhm, what has Alaric been teaching you?" She asks in shock. Elena just gives her a concerned look. "Did you hit your head chasing that vamp or something? Who's Alaric?"

Marley just stares...She is joking, right? Elena frowns, not a hint of humor on her face. "We're Hunters, remember? This place has got a whole nest in the basement."

Hunters? Nest? Marley looks down at her own outfit, which is alright identical to Elena's, except with a dark brown tanktop. "Whoa!" Marley exclaims, pulling out two sharp army knives from her holsters. Okay, that's awesome.

Elena rolls her eyes. "You honestly think that'll take off their heads? Seriously, what's with you today?"

Marley just blinks, reluctantly putting the knives away. "Okay listen Elena, I don't know what type of roles lay this is, but lets leave the vampire killing to the big guys." Preferably Damon...Damon was expendable in Marley's books.

Elena scoffs, looking affronted. "Really Mars? I expected this from Dean or one of those Chickens, but sexism from you?"

Okay, something is totally messed up here. For one, since when is Elena this headstrong?! Marley then catches something. "Did you just say-"

"Okay." Says a gruff voice Marley knows all too well. "We've secured the perimeter, all that's left is to take these Bloodsuckers out."

Marley turns on her heel, shocked to find herself face to face with thee Dean Winchester.

"Holy mother of peanut butter dipped Oreos."

Deans (amazing, beautiful, deep) hazel eyes meet hers in confusion. "You alright there Mars?" Ohhh, he wants to know of she's okay! She's more than okay, she's fan-freaking-tastic!

"...Earth to Mars." Dean grins at his own pun, even when no one else does. Ah yes, fate must really love Marley right now to place her in with the epitomes of bad-A ballers.

Dean frowns, snapping his fingers in front of her face, before being unceremoniously pushed to the side. "Hey!" Dean hollers.

"Let me see." And suddenly a puppy dog face of awesomeness is in front of her.

Sam looks at her with concerned puppy eyes. "Mars, you alright?"

Marley grins till you'd think her mouth was too big for her face. "Fine? I'm great! I'm freaking amazing!"

"That's great, then we can smoke these Fangs." Elena sates bluntly (okay, who is this Elena? Because Marley sure didn't know her).

"Poopyface is right." Sam states seriously. "Remember, stick together, chop off the heads."

"Yeah yeah Gramps, lets get a move on." Elena says impatiently, heaving her large sword out of its holster.

"Here Mars." Dean smirks at Marley, an axe in hand. "Go hog wild." With this he winks at her before taking his own axe and heading towards the door.

She's much to enamored to think about what was beyond the door, although she did catch the shared, intimate smile Sam and Ele-Poopyface share, before Poopyface goes to join me.

"You better not space out Mars." Poopyface warns, watching Dean and Sam goes through the door. There's screams and war-cries that follow.

Marley just wants to see Sam and Dean in live action, so she doesn't answer Poopyface. She bursts through the door, Poopyface behind her.

She looks around at all the carnage, but doesn't see her favorite pair of Hunters. She frowns, she'd be darned if se didn't see them in action.

"Wait! Mars! Where are you running to?!" Poopyface yells incredulously, chopping off vampire heads like the Princess Warrior on steroids. Marley ignores the non-Elena-yet-really-awesome-Bad-A-Elena as she looks for the Supernatural Stars.

"RAWR!" One close Vamp roars, jumping at her. Instinct seems to take over, and Marley's leg decides to fly and hit the Man in the face. Marley 'ohhs' at this. Then her arm swings, and his head flies off with mass amounts of bloody carnage. Marley then 'ahhs' at the sight.

She's snapped out of her trance when she hears the telltale screeches of any Monster that came to face up against the Winchesters.

Marley rams through the door, only to come to an incredibly large metal room.

"Well well, it seems the Slayer has finally arrived." States a sinister British accented voice. Suddenly Klaus is in front of her, and her arms are being pinned back by someone.

"Don't move, don't speak." ...Elijah?

"My name is Spike, little Slayer, I'm sure you've heard of me before." Klaus smirks, before nodding to Elijah.

Marley feels the arms on her slacken, before letting go completely. Elijah appears next to Klaus, looking emotionless.

"Thank you Angel." Klaus states guardedly. "You, my dear old Friend, have served me well."

Marley snorts. "Um, sorry to disappoint 'Spike,' but I'm not the Slayer." She admits.

Klaus blinks. "...Really?"

"Yup." She says, popping the P.

"...Well then, guess there's not much use for anymore now if there? Angel?" And then the now bored looking Klaus walks off, not another glance behind him.

Elijah gives me a pained look. "Whoever you are, you should not have come. Now I must...But it's the only way to gain his trust and save the world." The internal conflict flies straight over her head.

"Sooo, is this some sort of reenactment of Buffy? Because trust me, you're doing it right." She reassures him with a grin.

He frowns, before appearing next to her. "I am very sorry Miss."

Marley gasps as his hands make an iron-like grip on her arms, his face moving closer and closer.

If she didn't know any better, she would've thought he'd kiss her. Unfortunately, his face was contorted in all sorts of Buffy Vampire ways.

So unless he wanted to bite her lips...Owe, that'd hurt.

Marley squeals, trying to shake free.

'_Wake up.'_

Elijah's warm breath hits her neck, making her shiver.

'_Wake. Up.'_

She can't breathe as she feels his fangs start to close in on her skin.

'_MARLEY! WAKE UP!'_

And suddenly she's upright in her bed, numb. "..." It's dark out. "Hey, what's with the dude awakening?" Okay, maybe not so rude, considering she was about to be eaten alive.

'_Foul play. We're now adjoined with the Originals.' _

"But...I thought I already was. You know with the whole Old Soul thingy..." Marley ends off with confusion on her face.

_'Yes and that's why she was able to do a ritual to link you all by blood!' _Marley frowns, that doesn't sound pleasant.

"So what exactly does that mean?"

There's an internal sigh. _'It means, that whatever happens to one of you, happens to all of you.'_

"Oh." Well, that didn't sound good.

-.-

Ester glares at the parchment in front of her. The names of all her children were written here. The blood spreading to each and every name, only to stop where Kol's was.

In place of Kol, a single name is etched out in blood. One that makes Ester want to rip her hair out in frustration.

**_Sibyl_**.

An Old Soul huh? Klaus's to be exact, the strongest. Is she getting in her way?

"Mother?" Finn questions while eying her carefully.

Ester smiles. "It's nothing Dear, just a bump on the road." However, considering it was Klaus's Old Soul, it'd probably be best to not underestimate her.

For all Ester knew, she may be her greatest Opponent.

-.-

"What are you doing here?" Klaus asks while eying with disgust at the Blonde Old Soul.

Marley chews her cheeseburger slowly, taking a sip of sprite. Klaus taps his foot impatiently as Marley places her drink down slowly. She takes a gulp of air, before saying. "You're Mother's linked all of us together so that she can kill you like the dead witch people want her to. The voice in my head told me because she's a witch and stuff." Marley breathes out. "Glad that's off my chest!...By the way, nice boxers."

Klaus blinks, ignoring the jab at his green lucky charms boxers. "...I'll wake my Siblings, we have a lot to talk about."

And so, the rest of the Mikaelsons (save Ester and Finn) were awoken at 2 in the morning. However, apparently none of them (except the always proper Elijah) saw it fit to actually put on clothes. Rebekah was in a small silk lavender slip, legs crossed with a pissed off expression on her face. Kol just wore black boxers (not that Marley minded) and sprawled himself over the two-seater couch.

Elijah, somehow already awake beforehand, wore casual, yet classy clothes, like usual. Marley smiles as he frowns at her. She knew she was pushing her luck, but the stupid voice made her! That was her excuse and she was sticking to it.

"This had better be good Mars." Rebekah mumbles, as Kol smirks. "Yes, why has the Elijah's Witch decided to bless us with her time at such an...ungodly hour?"

Marley sputters. "Elijah's-!"

'_Just drop it, there are more pressing matters at hand.'_

Marley reluctantly obeys, glaring holes at him.

"Marlene belongs to no one. She is not a possession." Elijah says on a cool, crisp tone, making Marley's heart swell slightly. "Now, why have we gathered here?"

Klaus steps to stand next me, not looking pleased. "Mars here had informed me that our suspicions about our Mother may prove to be accurate."

And then there's a tense in the air. It's Rebekah, looking a bit torn, that speaks up next. "What do you know?"

Marley avoids the fact that she sounds a bit accusing. "Well, just about an hour ago I was woken up by the spell. It's a blood spell that links everyone it targets together. So whatever happens to one of them, happens to all of them."

...

"So, say if someone were to kill one of us..." Elijah instantly catches on.

Marley gulps. "All of you would die...And for some reason, I'm linked with you all too."

"Well that's ridiculous, why would she bother to link you with us?" Kol questions irritably. Marley shrugs, before looking towards Elijah with a pleading look.

Elijah just gives her warning glance. Marley frowns and shrugs helplessly. Elijah shakes his head and glares harder.

-_Please?- _Marleys eyes read.

-**_No, don't ask again_**.- Elijah's responded.

-_BUT ITS KILLING ME! I'm terrible at keeping secrets!-_ Marley groans with a pout.

-_**No, it will put you in danger.-**_ Elijah firmly purses his lips.

_-It's only Kol.._.- Marley shrugs, giving the youngest Mikaelson a once over.

Elijah sighs. -_**Can't risk it.-**_

Meanwhile, the three other Originals stare on with interest and confusion.

"What is going on right now?" Kol asks, baffled and slightly amused.

Klaus glares at the two having their silent conversation that neither he, nor anyone else, could understand. "It's nothing."

Rebekah rolls her eyes, deciding then and there that she was solve everyone's problems. "Marley is Klaus's Old Soul, he just found out about her a few months back."

Silence follows this statement, as Elijah and Klaus glare Rebekah down, Marley shrugs, and Kol gains a Cheshire Cat smile on his face.

"Say, how mad would you be if someone killed your precious Old Soul?" Kol questions, revenge filled thoughts from the dagger-stabbing Manic running through his mind.

Marley grimaces. Wow, Klaus and Elijah really do know Kol's train of thought.

"Considering Marlene would just be reborn later on, not as much as you would hope." Elijah's crisp, curt tone states. "However, I on the other hand, would be very upset, and not at all opposed to ripping your lungs out."

Kol smirks, unfazed. "But she's Klaus's Old Soul, not yours. Why do you care?"

Marley pauses, before turning to Elijah also. Why did he care? Sure, they were friends, and she found to be...Very appealing boyfriend material. But what were his thoughts on the matter?

Klaus might as well be pouting in a corner at this point, but Rebekah grins. "Yes, do tell dear Brother. What is Mars to you?"

Yeah Elijah! Marley shrugs helplessly when he gives her a disapproving look.

Elijah's answer is swift is, unfortunately, very confident. "Marlene is a friend, she's helped me, and every single one of you. I owe her, we owe her. With these confirmed suspicions concerning Mother, and possibly Finn, an Old Soul could mean life or death for us."

...

"Wow Elijah, I feel loved." Marley responds with a flat sarcastic tone, ignoring the pang called disappointment in her chest.

"So not what I was hoping for." Rebekah sighs, before turning to Kol. "Don't tell you Dolt."

Kol glares at her. "I never was going to." He then smirks. "She's far too interesting to kill off so early in the game."

Marley shivers at that.

Klaus rolls his eyes. "So now that that's over, we need to do something about Mother."

And so, the five schedule a trip to sit together and plan the perfect plan A, and if that failed, the perfect B, and after that, C.

Those Originals really didn't want to die.

"Speaking of which, Klaus, How'd your date with Care go?" Marley questions as she gets ready to go.

Klaus stare at her pointedly. "Marley, that had nothing to do with what we were talking about."

Marley shrugs. "I know, but I love sweets, and money gets me sweets, therefore I love money. How'd it go?"

"..." Klaus grits his teeth as he coughs up bills to the smug little Blonde.

-.-

A/N: Hmm, I actually had a tone of fun writing this chapter. I love me some Supernatural (as you can probably tell by this fic) and of course I had to pay homage to Buffy! Because its frigging Buffy. Tell me what you think!


	24. Trust Issues

A/N: TVD and the Originals need to start soon:/ I'm dying here. And all these other plot bunnies are attacking me! Lol also, I've gone through and revised the whole story, so you can go back and re read if you want, but it's not really necessary. It was more for me to focus back on the story and where I left off^.^

...Anyone else notice how waiters always seem to ask how your meal is just as you've stuffed your face full? It's so embarrassing, and I feel like Mars when it happens. Because all I can do is nod and give a thumbs up... :/

-.-

"Mother, are you sure this is a good idea?" Finn questions uncertainly, eying the coffin with disdain. Of course, anyone that knew the devious Creature that it held would be hesitant in its dealings.

Ester places a comforting hand on her sons shoulder. "Do not worry Finn, with her fellow Comrades at stake, she will serve her purpose well. Else she condemn them to eternal torture. No one will stop her, not even Elijah."

"As they deserve." Finn murmurs quietly. Ester hums. "Forgiveness should be easily given, dear Son."

Finn nods, and Ester continues her ritual.

"Come to us, Magdalena."

-.-

Marley is frowning, clearly disturbed as she stands next to Bekah.

"Upset about being rejected Gilbert?" Rebekah asks bluntly as she brushes her hair out.

"Huh? Oh, you mean with Elijah." Marley hasn't been thinking about that at all. Actually, she was kind of avoiding that whole sore subject. She was focusing on this whole Ester thing instead. Which wasn't much better, not after what Voice told her was needed for the ritual.

Doppelgängers blood.

Rebekah hums to herself. "Must be painful, the feeling of rejection."

Marley eyes her flatly. "Hey, I know the whole Mom trying to kill her kids thing must be hard on you, but there's no need to be a witch."

"So sensitive." Bekah's voice is clipped. Marley sighs. "Sorry, hey, if it helps any, I'm pretty sure Elena took some part in this."

"How does that help at all?" Rebekah glares at her. Marley shrugs. "Misery loves company?"

"...It's different, your Sister would never want to harm you. My Mom...She thinks we're monsters." Rebekah's is so soft, Marley barely catches it.

"I guess so, but hey, you still got your Brothers, and me." Marley's grin is ridiculously large in her attempt to cheer her fellow Blonde up.

Rebekah just bursts out crying and clutches Marley in an iron death hug. Marley awkwardly pats her on the back. Was this really Bekah right now?! "Elijah!" Marley calls for back up, and he's already by her side, taking the crying thousand year old woman. He nods to Marley as he holds his Sister tight.

-.-

"She likes you." Elijah states as they walk down the street.

"Ohh, I don't really roll that way-"

"-I mean she trusts you." Elijah corrects himself seriously, ignoring her playful attitude. "They all do, even Kol. They believe you even though they barely know you. It's ...astounding."

Marley quirks an eyebrow at this. "Well, I am an Old Soul so ye-"

"-No, Old Souls were only liked by their Companion, the others tolerated them at best. My family... Rebekah, they think of you as one of us." Elijah smiles, but there's a strangely sad tint to it. "Niklaus was right."

Marley is too surprised herself to respond quick enough. "Eh? What do you mean Klaus was right?"

Elijah hums to himself quietly. "You. Have a very aggravating tendency to dig yourself into people's hearts." Marley frowns. That didn't sound like her at all. And even if she somehow had managed to make a place in Bekah's, she still had no significant value in Elijah's. The thought only dampened her mood. "If only we had your loyalty in return." This last part, she thinks, she wasn't supposed to hear.

"What? Who's to say you guys don't?" Marley asks incredulously. Because in all honestly, they really did have her loyalty.

Elijah shakes his head slightly. "No, your loyalty remains with your family, as it should be."

She sighs. "Maybe it's both, and maybe I shouldn't have my loyalty with my family at all."

"Is that code for something?" Elijah asks after.

"Yeah, it's about the fact that to even have linked us like Ester did, she'd need Elena's blood."

"..."

Marley nods. "So yeah, I'm hoping maybe its just like Ester nicked her when she wasn't looking or, or something..."

Elijah wraps a hand around we forearm, and Marley is surprised at the size of it. Dark eyes that usually are unreadable are now filled with understanding. And Marley remembers that Elijah had went through a similar case, with Klaus. "The only way to know for certain, is to ask.

But she didn't want to ask, she didn't want to be right and have her trust in her family broken even more.

She was scared.

-.-

Sibyl had gotten a prettier vessel. Long blonde curls framed large, innocent looking brown eyes. Smooth skin and lean, with somewhat of a swans neck. She walked in an elegant white sundress with heels, though she'd stumble a lot. Everything about this new vessel made Maggy pissed. While she and her Sisters were off in purgatory being tortured for their 'sins' Sibyl was here, living peacefully. With their Originals.

Elijah walked beside her, and it made Magdalena even more aggravated. Why was he smiling fondly at her like that? Leaning in slightly, watching her between glances. And, was he laughing?! All the while Sibyl laughs along and though this is a regular occurrence. It made her sick. She'd kill her, she'd watch the little Wench burn to ashes underneath her feet. Sibyl would die. And Maggy would laugh once again. She'd watch them all die, and then she'd finally be reunited with her family. The Old Souls.

-.-

"Stop it." Marley orders, arms crossed, before getting poked again, on the nose this time. "Stop it Kol!"

...Poke...

"Klaus! Kol's poking me!"

Cue boyish smirk. "I cannot believe you just tattled on me like a little kid."

"Well I can't believe you're poking me like a little kid!" Cue pissed off 'not falling for your boyish charms' glare.

"Well I can't believe you're really and Old Soul, you're so...Pathetic."

"Klaussss!"

"You two stop acting like children! This is serious." Klaus hisses, rubbing his temples in an attempt to rid himself of a massive headache.

"I don't have to listen to you." Kol responds, shooting his Brother a sharp glare. Marley huffs. "I didn't even do anything, he's just being annoying!"

"Kol, stop poking Marlene, or so help me, I will crack your neck and put you in your coffin for a week." Elijah says curtly, but with a glint in his eyes that says he'd do it without hesitance.

Kol stops.

"Owned." Bekah laughs, only to be poked by Kol. "Hey!"

"What did I say about poking Kol?"

"You said stop poking Marlene."

He sighs. "Stop poking, period."

...

-**_SMACK!-_**

"Owe! That's it!" Rebekah then goes to strangle her annoying little Brother. The two stumble to the ground in a death match, Marley getting up to throw in a kick or two of her own (all aimed at Kol, of course).

"We don't really need them to plan a counter attack, do we?" Klaus asks his equally irritated Brother.

"Like they'd give any insight anyways." Elijah sighs.

Ten minutes later, Kol is mocking Marley on her inability to kick in heels, and Bekah is texting.

"Alright you three, here's the plan." Klaus says rather loudly. "Kol and I will go to that little bar they love so much here-"

"-The Grille." Marley supplies.

"Whatever, we'll go there to scout things out and kill some people."

"Sounds good." Kol nods in approval, mostly at the word kill.

"Wait, what?" Marley gives him a horrified glance, as though she HADNT spent a whole summer with him and the Ripper.

"Only if necessary." Elijah corrects, nodding in Marley's direction.

Klaus rolls his eyes, stupid Elijah always nodding at his Old Soul... "Bekah will track down Ester and Finn."

"Why can't we just use a location spell?" Bekah then points to Marley expectantly. "She can't be that incompetent to not even know that spell."

Marley glares at her. "Hey! I know it..." She trails off lamely.

"We can't use a location spell because Mother would sense it and know we're on to her." Elijah explains, but looks as though his patience is wearing thin.

"Yes, now everyone politely shut up." Klaus's patience had already broken. "Marley and Elijah will go and question the idiot brigade. No more questions? Good, now leave."

"So grumpy." Marley hums to her Companion. "I mean, I know Caroline shut you down but-"

"-Do not, even start."

-.-

Marley is silent as she and Elijah enter the Gilbert household. She's having an internal argument with herself, literally.

'_-It's not as though it should come as a shock to you!'_

Marley frowns. No, Elena wouldn't throw Elijah out on the curb without even consulting her.

'_Don't delude yourself, when has she ever told you anything...Ever?'_

Let's see vampires, nope. daggering Elijah, natta. Sending Jeremy away, no again... Marley has no comment to that. Darn Voice, being all reasonable.

_'In a way...You could call me, your Voice of reason.'_

Marley snorts flatly, and when Elijah shoots her a questioning look, she just shrugs. "Voice in my head said something ridiculously outrageous that could never be true."

'_Oh hahah, maybe I'll just take my leave and watch you try and defend against Ester yourself!'_

Marley ignores her, mostly because she knew she needed the Voice, but was too stubborn to apologize.

'_Apology accepted.'_

Oh that's right, Voice was on her head...

"Hey Mars." Jenna greets in the kitchen, before catching sight of Elijah. "Oh, Elijah...Good seeing you...With Marley."

"Oh my gosh, stop." Marley hisses at her, catching Elijah's amused smirk. "Yes, well, this isn't just a visit for pleasure." Elijah supplies, looking pointedly at Elena, who's standing frozen with the dinner plates in her hand.

"Right." Marley turns to Elena, before beginning awkwardly. "so uh, Lena...You didn't per chance give your blood to Ester so that she could kill all her children, did you?"

_Silence_.

"Way to ease into it." Elijah murmurs sarcastically, causing Marley to grin sheepishly.

"...Maybe." Elena mumbles, eying Elijah warily. "But you have to understand, Klaus was going to take us away Mars!"

Marley bites her lip. So she really hasn't been in on their plans, yet again. They didn't trust her. Not that she gave them any reason to, she would've tried to stop them purely for Elijah. But still... She couldn't stop it from hurting just a bit. "Right, and...Bonnie and her Mom are going to help kill us in a ritual tonight."

Elena frowns. "You really consider yourself one of them, don't you." She whispers, causing Marley to give a seething glare. "No, you nimrod. Ester is going to kill me too because I'm connected to Klaus." She ignores Elena and Jenna's gasps of horror. "Although maybe I should just consider myself one of them, because you guys obviously don't think I'm one of you. And hey, I'm gonna die with them anyways, soooo, thanks for that."

Oh gosh, she needed to stop. Her emotions were getting the best of her. Yeah, she was angry, but the look on their faces would kill her with guilt later on.

Then Elena's eyes widen. "Oh no, Stefan and Damon-!" Then she just runs off.

"...What the heck!" Marley yells incredulously. "We were talking here!"

"...How is this happening?" Jenna asks cluelessly.

"It seems as though Marley has been left out of the loop, yet again." Elijah says quietly.

Marley sighs, before walking out. She needed some air. Elijah instantly gets up after her, but she waves him back. "Maybe you could explain the situation to Jenna, I'll be right back." She murmurs, not looking back as she walks outside.

"Stupid Elena. Why can't she just let me in on their little plans every once in a while?!" Marley asks herself, literally.

'_Well maybe it's because they don't trust you, like I've been telling you all along. You'll always be little naive Marley. Like you've always been to them, something to protect.'_

Marley sighs, she didn't want to be sheltered and protected anymore. All thoughts fade, and she pauses. Her chest hurt. "Owe, owe, owe." She gasps, hand to her chest.

Which is wet.

Marley winches as pain shoots through her body. This is painful...Why is it getting so much harder to breathe. Why is there blood on her hand.

Had...Had she been stabbed?

She slumps back into someone's arms. And of course, it's Elijah's handsome face that appears. "Breathe, Marlene, breathe." He orders tensely, before biting into his wrist.

A grunt emits from Elijah as he's thrown back away from her. Marley's head hits the ground.

"I don't think so Elijah."

There's a gasp. "Magdalena..."

"Hi, sorry I can't stick around for the touching reunion. Although I suspect it wouldn't be as heartfelt coming from you." The voices are getting muffled. "Now, if you don't mind...Hah, well I don't really care if you mind. I'll be taking Blondie over here."

It's getting harder to breathe.

"You're working for my Mother... I won't let you touch-"

Marley waits, but all she can hear I'd a ringing in her ears, and all she can see is black.

'_It looks as though I'm going to have to take over...Sorry, you're going to be in a lot of pain after this.'_

-.-

A/N: Annnd there's chapter 24. Hopefully I've got my groove back somewhat:/


End file.
